Bodyguard
by Lily272
Summary: After Kaiba gets shot, Mokuba fears for his life. To ensure his safety and without showing that he fears anyone, Seto gets a bodyguard service that is not noticeable, unknowing that the hot blond 'girl' that is part of it and accompanies him, is Joey. Thanks to Joanther for the lovely picture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters 'duh'

* * *

**Bodyguard**

**Chapter 1**

Seto Kaiba hated such parties but sometimes there was just no way around them. This was one of them. An important businessman from Europe was hosting this party and Kaiba was planning to build his business over there as well. He already had most things organized but he needed this man, at least for the moment. It wouldn't be long before he would be able to do without him, but it would make it much easier, if he had his aid in the beginning. So he needed to get on his good side. He didn't like it, most of all not because he was always asked why he came alone, as everyone expected him to have one of these air headed pretty little arm pieces. But he really didn't want to date some gold digging bitch, just so he could show off that he could get them. He had plenty of annoying fan girls to prove that and he didn't want any of them.

This party was one of the worst, the music was about to lull him to sleep but to his luck, whether bad or good he wasn't sure yet, everyone was standing around some tables, talking. But there were hardly any places to sit. His feet were getting sore but at least he stayed awake. But there were just about one million things he would rather do. Including going to school or even hang out with Yugi and his cheer-leading geek-squad. Even an afternoon alone with the Mutt would be more fun than this and that meant something to the CEO. The Mutt was nothing but a brainless idiot, that wasn't worth a second of his precious time. But this was an even worse waste of his Sunday night than the Mutt.

And the worst thing about the party were all the ladies that tried to flirt with him. All the pretty little arm pieces of the older, fatter, balder, rich guys that would love to have a younger guy to pay for all the expensive stuff, after all it would maybe save the secret lover they surly had, but only maybe. Since Seto would be at work so often, they probably would still cheat on him behind his back, as well as use his credit cards to the fullest. Unfortunately, unlike with his million fan girls, he actually needed to be polite with most of them. He didn't want to ruin a business relationship over some stupid brainless gold digger.

Seto wanted to go towards the buffet table. Even if the food wasn't good, he had so many of the gold digging bitches around him, that he just needed an excuse to move away from them. But just as he had made one step, he heard a loud noise and in the same moment he felt an excruciating pain in his shoulder. He heard screams and people ran around him. Most were running away from him but the security of his host were running towards him. Seto touched his shoulder where the pain was coming from and the pain got just worse. He looked at his hand, red...blood, he was shot.

Seto looked around but couldn't see anyone suspicious. The security was around him by now and one was on a phone, calling an ambulance. Another was just about to lift Seto Kaiba and CARRY him over to a seat, but Seto said: "Touch me and I rip your throat out, is that clear? I got shot in my shoulder and the last time I checked, I didn't need it to walk." The security guard just moved his hand towards one of the seats: "As you wish, Mister Kaiba, if you would walk over this way then please, and sit down so that we can treat your wound until the ambulance arrives." Seto walked towards the seat, sat down and even allowed them to put some pressure onto the wound until the ambulance arrived.

By that time most of the guests were gone. But the police was already there, asking stupid questions. Did he know who it might have been or had he gotten any death threats recently? The only answer they had gotten was: "How the hell would I know who it was, it's your bloody job to find that out, isn't it? And about the death threats, who the hell do you think you're talking to? I get at least one a day, if not more and they're feeding my bins for years now."

Moments later Seto had been glad to see the last of them for now and be on his way to the hospital, even so he'd rather have taken his limousine. It was much more comfortable. Once he had reached the hospital, they first x-rayed his shoulder to see if the bullet had done any damage to the bone but he had been lucky. After that, they gave him a local anaesthetic and removed the bullet carefully.

It took some time till it was out and Seto was happy that he couldn't really feel anything. The pain after the shot had been bad and it was there ever since but he was sure this would still be worse. Once they had gotten it out, they started to clean the wound carefully. While they did, Seto could hear a familiar voice outside. "Where is he? I want to see him. Is he okay? How bad is it?" Seto could hear the fear in his younger brothers voice. And he said to a nurse: "Let him in, please."

Mokuba was allowed to come into the room and he ran right to Seto and said: "Are you okay? I was so worried, someone phoned and just said that you got shot and were on your way to the hospital. I was so scared that I might lose you, Seto. Please be honest, how bad is it?"

Seto just rolled his eyes. "Honestly, it's nothing. Just a shot in the shoulder but nothing got damaged and as soon as I'm patched up we can go home together. It really is nothing. And more importantly why aren't you in bed at this hour of the night?"

Mokuba stared at his brother and said: "You're kidding me, right? I mean you can't honestly believe that after someone wakes me up to tell me that you're in the hospital, after getting shot, I just say okay and go back to sleep? Are you crazy? I was worried sick and you're telling me off, for not being in bed? And one thing I can tell you, either you find yourself a bodyguard or you're in big trouble, Mister."

"A bodyguard? I don't need a bodyguard, it's enough that I have hundreds of securities walking around the house and company to keep those places safe but I'm not going to get a bodyguard. I can keep myself safe. I'm Seto Kaiba, I don't need a bodyguard."

"Oh, you can keep yourself safe? Than what is THAT?" Mokuba asked, pointing at his brother's wounded shoulder.

"That is nothing."

"No, that is getting yourself killed. Either you get a bodyguard or I'm not talking to you AND I'm giving you a hell of a hard time if you want to get rid of me, for I'LL be your bodyguard!

But Seto didn't want to hear about getting a bodyguard and just said: "I don't need one and that's final, so stop that nonsense."

Mokuba kept staring at him but for the moment both were quiet. And as soon as Seto's wound was cleaned and bandaged, the two brothers went home in one of the limousines that were there, since Mokuba had arrived in one and Seto's from earlier was parked there, too. Once home, Seto told his brother to go to bed but he just followed his older brother into his room.

"Mokuba, this isn't funny. Go to bed, it's late and I'm tired."

But Mokuba just stared at him silently

"I'm talking to you, Mokuba. Get to bed, you have school tomorrow and so do I, for that matter."

Still no reaction from the younger Kaiba brother.

"Mokuba, I mean it. Move it."

Nothing. Mokuba still just stared at his brother, with a determined expression on his young face.

"Fine, you can sleep here. But only tonight and get over it, I'm not getting a bodyguard and that's final!"

Seto went to the bathroom and closed and locked the door before his brother could even attempt to follow him there. After that he went to bed and Mokuba slept next to him. The next morning it continued. Mokuba was following Seto's every step, without saying a word. No matter what Seto said, Mokuba refused to listen. And while the two brothers ate breakfast, Mokuba had his laptop on the table. Normally he would go nuts, if Seto as much as looked towards his laptop or even just the newspaper. But Seto let it slide, they were at bad enough terms as it was and he had to somehow get the younger to go school, too.

Half way through breakfast Mokuba moved his laptop with the screen to Seto. As the older looked at the screen of it, he saw that his little brother had opened a homepage of a bodyguard agency and Seto was about to close it, to make a point when he noticed that it is supposed to be discreet as well as efficient. So he decided to at least have a look, because if he did, he could maybe talk his brother into at least going to school.

The homepage noted that they had bodyguards of different age groups and for that could provide unnoticed safety, even in school by someone that appears to be a classmate or teacher, depending on what school. Primary schools would usually have someone pretending to be a teacher, that was also licensed to be one. Also every bodyguard could disguise him or herself perfectly. Even to the extend of appearing as the other gender. They could accompany to parties and were trained to blend in with every social group. No one had to know they were a bodyguard and could just pretend to be a friend that is going with them, so they wouldn't have to go alone or would even pretend to be boy- or girlfriend, to make it more believable.

Seto thought about it for a moment. With this, his brother could feel more at ease and no one needed to know that he had a bodyguard and no one had a reason to think that he, Seto Kaiba, was afraid after one little shot in the shoulder. But he still didn't want 24/7 supervision by some bodyguards, so he said "Listen, I already have security for the house and Kaiba corp., will you stop this nonsense? If I get one for school and for going to parties I mean I never do anything else anyway and I'm certain that the limousine will be safe enough. Is that a deal?"

Mokuba looked at his brother for a moment and then said: "Deal, but only if you call them NOW." And he handed his brother the phone, and for once in his life he listened to his younger brother and called them. It didn't take long. They already had heard about the events of the past evening in the news and had someone that went normally to his school. Someone that had only been with them for two years, but was already one of the best. A junior member due to his age but a natural and able to see where a killer might hide. The best spots from where to shoot and said person was fast and had of course spacial training in defending someone, fighting, could handle a gun, knew how to defuse a bomb, and of course was perfect in disguising, as well as perfectly capable to appear with mister Kaiba at a party as a friend or girlfriend, whatever he wished. Seto chose to just go with friend but after being asked, rather a female looking one, if not really female since he didn't want rumours to start. After that they discussed the payment briefly, as well a meeting to sign some papers and that was it.

Seto didn't even ask who it was, he didn't really care. Mokuba knew now that he was safe at school and had someone looking out for danger, for his life, someone that might be young but had a special training. He was happy and would go to school and no one else might think that Seto Kaiba was afraid of anyone. After all he wasn't, it was Mokuba who feared to lose his older brother. And part of Seto could understand. He wouldn't want to risk Mokuba's life either. Mokuba had bodyguards, three of them, to make sure he didn't constantly get kidnapped. Seto had learned from past experiences.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Dragna Vey, Yami Ace and Neko for their reviews. And to Yami Ace and Neko, who I couldn't send a reply to since it has been denied. Don't worry I never stop a story, I just love writing them too much.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Joey was in his room, getting ready for school. He lived with his father, who was always in between jobs. It wasn't that he was lazy or anything like it, but he had a bad knee since an accident, shortly after his mother had left. And it was hard for him to find a job with it. Joey on the other hand had one. He had found an article about it online and applied for it. He had gotten to go on a training trip with 50 people in total. Only the 5 best would actually get employed afterwards. He had been the best and was now working for the strangest bodyguard agency he could imagine. He had to learn how to dress like a girl and hated it. But it was the only down side. He loved the job. He already had gotten to fancy parties and eat some food there for free and it was an easy job. All he had to do was to keep an eye on every spot were a someone with a good gun might try to shot the person he was with and if someone would show and try, he pulled them into safety.

So far he hadn't had many jobs, because he was a junior in it, like everyone that was still in school was called, but he still got payed a little on a regular basis and to go to all the cool training trips that were organized by the company. The last one was about bombs defusing. It had been so cool. They had blown up a few things and also learned how to build one, since it would help with defusing it. The building and blowing up part had been epic. Joey's bomb had completely demolished a trailer and left nothing but a few shuddered remains. It had been the most fun in a very long time. Joey was made for this job. He loved action and was already missing all the fun with the shadow games and all that creepy stuff that had been going on as Yugi and Yami had shared a body.

Just as Joey left the building and went to school, he got a text message from his boss. He was psyched as he saw who had massaged him. There wouldn't be another trip till the next school holidays and so he must have another job. He opened the message to read the details and nearly screamed. Suddenly the job was much less appealing. He had to protect none other than Seto fucking Kaiba. Unnoticed of course, that was the main thing in this company he worked for. The massage said that even Mister Kaiba himself didn't know who it was at the moment. Not until he would need to be accompanied to a party, and of course with a girl. Joey just prayed that Seto would not recognise him or he was so dead. If Kaiba would tell everyone in school about him dressing up as a girl for his job, that would just suck. But then again he probably wouldn't dare, because then Joey might just explain why he had dressed as a girl and where and why Kaiba had seen that and then all the secrecy with the bodyguard was gone and he must not want people to know that he had one. That was so typical that Seto fucking Kaiba didn't want to look like the whimp he obviously was.

Joey knew that Kaiba had been shot the day before but quickly decided to pretend he didn't. Even Yugi didn't know about his job and no one in school would expect Joey to watch the news. His boss was a different matter. If he got a call, he needed to be up to date on business talk and politics, so he could blend in on some high and mighty business party. If such things ever could be called a party. A funeral was more lively than these so called partys. Joey quickly ran to school, he was from now on expected to be there before Kaiba did arrive, so he could check the perimeter but he had gotten the text late, so he had to really hurry now.

Once there, he saw that Kaiba just arrived so he slowed down and walked behind him with a little distance, just so he could keep an eye on him and his surroundings. It was luck that they had all classes together. That is all but one, Joey would need and try to switch that one. But he could do that for tomorrow. This was short notice and he also couldn't blow his cover. He would try and switch after school, once the moneybags was gone. Or try to think of something else till then. The message had said only school and party trips, so as soon as Kaiba was off school grounds and in his limousine, he was someone else's problem.

After Joey walked into the class room, he had to pass Kaiba's desk to get to his own seat. As he passed, he couldn't help but give him a little slap on the visibly wounded and bandaged shoulder. Not too hard, he didn't want to risk reopening the fresh wound, he just wanted to cause him a bit of pain and most of all get on his nerves. As he did so, he said: "What de hell happened to ya, moneybags?" Joey still taked with a bit of his brooklyn accent to friends and classmates. But for work and fancy 'partys' he had learned how to speak properly. But in school it would have looked strange if he, all of a sudden and after one summer, had lost his accent and couldn't even give a reason why he had practised so hard to get rid of it. It had been the hardest part of that first training camp for Joey.

"AHHH, you idiot. Don't you watch any news and in case you don't, can't you even see that I have a bandage and the arm in a sling? Honestly how stupid are you mutt?" Seto said, looking a bit mad but still not as mad as Joey had hoped to get him.

"Sorry moneybags, but I'm not some fan chick dat fallows ya evry move on TV or stuff." Joey just said, hoping to annoy him even more. He knew Seto would soon repay him, even if he didn't figure out who he was, Kaiba still would get on his last nerves. He always did.

"Just don't do that again. I don't want to get your fleas." Seto just said, still not letting on what happened.

"Let me guess, ya got beaten up by a baby.. dad's why ya avoidin my question." Joey said with a wide grin.

But Seto just said: "Only if that baby learned how to shoot someone from somewhere hidden. But, considering how bad the aim was, it might have been a baby."

Joey was surprised. He didn't look scared enough to hire a bodyguard but maybe he had just a lot of trust in his, even if he didn't know who it was. Still Joey kept talking. "Can't have been dat bad an aim, if ya got a hole in ya."

"I'm still standing, aren't I? So can't have been a good aim either and now stop getting on my nerves. I've got better things to do than discuss my life with a mutt like you. You're nothing but a waist of my air." And after that, Seto got his laptop out and started typing. Even with one hand he was faster than Joey could ever dream of being with two.

After a little while his friends Yugi and Yami came together. Yami had come back a few months after the final game, between him and Yugi. He had lost and was gone but a few months later he was back, all of a sudden. Yami just said, that it was boring in the after life. No action whatsoever, and that he had missed Yugi and wished to be with him all the time and more every day. And one day he just was standing outside in the desert, close to a city. No one knew how. He had walked there and sought out Ishizu Ishtar who had helped him to get back to Yugi. It took them less than five minutes to get together. It was the cutest thing ever. Ishizu had phoned them and told them, that he was on his way in a plane and the whole gang had been at the airport to pick him up.

Once Yami had been in sight, Yugi had run towards him and Yami towards Yugi, they had hugged tightly and Yami had started to play with Yugi's hair for a moment. And then he had said: "I can't believe that I'm finally able to hold you in my arms, to touch your soft hair. I can't even believe that I can see you standing in front of me, looking into my eyes. You can't believe how happy I am." Yugi had blushed and just whispered: "Half as happy as I am, because I had wished for you to come back to me for so long. I missed you so much, to talk to you. You've been a part of me for so long and helped me with so much, but to really be able to be in your strong arms is much better than just talk." This had brought a smile to Yami's face and he had whispered something no one had understood, but Yugi had asked "What?" afterwards and then Yami had kissed him. And of course Yugi had kissed back. Ever since the two were inseperable, just like before. But this time next to each other and holding hands.

Sometimes Joey envied them. He hadn't been able to find his special someone. There were a few he found attractive but it wasn't really love. And he didn't think that anyone was truly in love with him either. Not like Yami and Yugi loved each other. The way they could get lost in the others eyes was something not many couples had. Duke and Tristan for example. They were a couple for a while now, but not like Yugi and Yami. Sometimes it seemed with Yugi and Yami, like they just needed to look the other in the eye for a second to know what the other wanted, and sometimes it looked so much like it, that Joey wondered if that mind link they used to have while sharing a body was still working. Duke and Tristan on the other hand, were fighting nearly as often as not but the make up seemed to be worth it, considering the hot make out sessions they sometimes even started in the school hallway, forgetting everything around them until a teacher would break them up. But somehow Joey even envied them for each other. Everyone of Joey's friends was in a relationship at the moment. Mai was with that Valon guy they had met during their fight with Dartz. And unbelievable as it sounds, Tea was actually dating Bandit Keith. Joey would probably never get what she saw in that jerk but somehow it worked out, at least for the moment. But Joey had his doubts that they would still be together in a year or two. Yugi and Yami and maybe even Tristan and Duke were more likely to have a longer lasting relationship.

Joey hated that he was the only single in the gang. Even his little sister already had some boyfriend from her school. He longed to have someone as well, he didn't even care if it was a guy or a girl. As long as he wasn't the only single. Everyone would probably think the same, after hanging out with this bunch of friends for one afternoon. Duke and Tristan kissing, Tea was out with her boyfriend, the jerk. And Yami and Yugi would just stare into each others eyes and probably not even notice if the world would end.

Joey kept looking out for danger for Kaiba. Even while his friends came one after the other. First because it was his job and second, even if he didn't like Kaiba, they had been trough a lot together and he didn't want him to die like that. And the danger for his life was real, his shoulder was the prove for that.

* * *

**Please review. And now that you know a bit about the background of Joey's training and his friends, we can start with the fun part..**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Dragna Vey, Jadej.j and deathnoteuser07 for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Seto had reached school, he felt like he was being followed and hated the feeling. Especially since he knew that it was true, he was fallowed by the stupid bodyguard that was still a high school student, like he or she could do any good. And to top it of that stupid mutt had hit him right on the shoulder. He hadn't heard a thing on the news, not that the CEO was surprised by that, a street dog like him couldn't possibly understand what was on the news, even if he would watch it but he was much more likely to watch some cartoons. That is if his tiny brain can process at least them. The hit had caused his shoulder to hurt again slightly. At least the pain was slowly fading, shortly after and before the first lesson even began. The mutt was now busy, talking to his idiotic friends about what they saw on the news, about him getting shot.

Seto even heard Yugi mention that it might be better if Kaiba got a bodyguard but as he turned towards Kaiba, said CEO didn't give him a chance to suggest it and just said: "It's already enough that Mokuba is getting on my last nerve about it. I can keep myself safe, I don't need some bodyguard." The gang kept talking and wondering, if someone might try to shoot at Kaiba in school and whether or not it was even safe for the rest of them in that case. What if the killer would miss and hit someone else instead? The mutt seemed rather exited than scared and even said that he hoped the killer would get a few more holes into the CEO and that he deserved it. Maybe it would let out some of his arrogance.

Seto only listened half heartedly and was glad to see the teacher coming in. At least he was, until said teacher looked in surprise towards him and even had the nerve to say "I'm surprised to see you here, Mr. Kaiba, considering the recent events, are you sure it's safe for you, you could be excused for a while, at least until your shoulder is better?" What was this, worry- about- Kaiba- day? Honestly, he ran a huge company for years, he could take care of himself and wasn't some fucking damsel in distress that needed a knight in shining armour to save his sorry ass. Seto Kaiba didn't need anyone to watch out for him. Most of all not some stupid high school teacher, that never had done anything but bore him to death. "I'm fine, and I'm not going to run and hide, just because of one gun shooting guy with a very bad aim." Still the teacher looked worried but Seto ignored him completely and the teacher decided to start the lesson.

Seto wondered idly who the bodyguard might be and if he was in the room with him. No one had transferred into this class, so either he or she wasn't there or it was someone from this class. He sort of regretted not to have asked. Not that he would want to know to feel better or that the knowledge could make him feel safer, but it bothered him a little not to know who was watching him. Especially since he could feel some eyes staring at him all the time.

Seto looked around the room. Most people were looking at him with worried expressions on their faces. Only a few listened to the teacher and looked to the front of the class. And just one was still looking out the window, not caring what the rest did. The mutt, at least one person that didn't treat him like he could drop dead at any second, with a bullet in his head. Strangely so, the blond didn't look bored but his eyes moved across the scenery outside again and again, like he was looking for something in particular. It was strange but then again it was the mutt, he most likely was just wishing he could be out there and was looking for things to do, once he was free of school. Or the dog was looking for a squirrel to hunt.

The class was tedious to the intelligent CEO, who already knew all about the topic of the current lesson. And since they had just started the topic, he needed to be careful not to let the lesson lull him to sleep. He wasn't even taking notes on his laptop, not even to make sure that it looks like he was listening, if the teacher noticed that he actually had gone back to do his work on his laptop. He could just start informing the teacher about the coming parts of the current lessons topic and prove that he didn't need to listen to his tediously boring explanations of something he already knew.

The whole day passed like that and he noticed, that there were a few students he shared a few classes with but not one that was in all of his classes and he wondered how the bodyguard, that was assigned to him, could possibly protect him that way. What Seto didn't know was, that Joey had pretended to feel sick already during lunch, even gone as far to skip lunch altogether to 'get some fresh air' and asked one of his friends to let the teacher know that he might be in late, since he didn't want to risk getting sick in the classroom and now he was sitting under the window of Kaiba's current classroom so he could at least shout out to Kaiba if there was someone out there and trying to shoot.

Joey highly doubted that the killer could be one of the students or teachers, so he would have to try and shoot through the window and that meant he would see him from his position. Unless he would barge through the door but that wasn't the style of the killer from the party, where he had shot through a window and from what he had seen in the news he had a good aim but Seto had moved out of the way in the last minute. They had shown some security tapes, where it could be seen that just half a second before the shot, his heart was where his shoulder was, after the one little step he had taken. The killer had a good aim, but a bad reaction time. Which gave Joey an advantage. The killer would not shoot as long as Kaiba was moving. Granted, that was rather hard to do in school but on a party it should be possible to keep Kaiba safe, without the killer even being aware that his cover was blown and he could use his phone to call the cops. And he also had an emergency kit from his company, with everything he might need. It was currently hidden in the bottom of his bag.

With what Joey knew, he could maybe get the killer and whoever hired him, for Joey had the feeling that it had been a professional killer. The aim was too good for an amateur and he had gotten away without leaving behind any evidence at all. Unfortunately that also meant, that Seto was in real danger and school was the perfect place to get him. He wasn't protected by his security when he was in school and it was even easier than at a party. All Joey could hope, was that the killer would wait a couple of days before the next try, just to let things calm down and nobody was looking out for him.

Joey also had figured out, why Seto had seemed so cool and still had hired a bodyguard. He wasn't the one that wanted it. He had said so himself to Yugi that morning. Mokuba was afraid for him and had a good reason to be so. Seto was in real danger, that much was clear. But he himself didn't see it and wouldn't be careful at all. All the more reason for Joey to be twice as alert during school hours.

Right after that, class was over. Joey went inside as fast as he could and towards his next class with Kaiba in it again. But Kaiba wasn't there, so Joey decided to check the bathrooms. He should be here by now since, Joey had to go around to get back in, Seto's way was much shorter. And he wasn't there. After a quick check in the classroom to see if he had arrived in the meantime, only to find out it was a waste of time, he looked for him. And found him outside on the phone. Joey just stood next to the door, trying his best not to get noticed as he scanned the area. He was sure that Seto must have a death wish or something to be out here at such a dangerous time.

Seto saw the third rate duellist standing by the school entrance as he was talking to one of his incompetent employees, that had messed up an order he needed this afternoon. He was furious with his employee and annoyed by his lack of courage, for he hadn't even bothered to inform him himself. He had just informed Kaiba's secretary, who had then informed the CEO. And if there ever was something worse than incompetence, it was a lack of courage. He finished the call with the words "either you get it in time or you can look for a new job." After that he phoned the bodyguard agency, he also had been informed that the same host from the last party was hosting another to make up for the chaos, that the lack of security at his party had caused. Great another night waiting to be wasted and Mokuba would be a pain in the ass if he didn't get a bodyguard to accompany him. It would be the worst night of his life that much was sure.

On his way to class, he wanted to let some steam off on the blond mutt, standing there idly, even so he was already late for class. "Don't you have class, mutt? Or are you too stupid to find the way?"

Joey growled, here he was trying to keep that jerk alive and all he got was his insults. But then again, he didn't know what he did, so he just said: "I was sick all right, just be glad I aint throwin up on ya, seein ya stupid face aint makin me feel better."

"Trust me, I'm not here to try to make you feel better and you better not get anything on my clothes or you will have to pay for it for the rest of your life and still couldn't pay of that debt."

"I wouldn't bother tryin, since it would be ya own fault, havin such a hideous face."

"Look who's talking now, or rather barking. You do know that someone who is sitting in a glasshouse shouldn't throw stones, right?"

"Just leave me da hell alone or I really gonna throw up on ya."

For a moment Joey wondered, if he really should try so hard to protect the life of that jerk but then again it was his job and he didn't want to risk his reputation as the best junior and one of the best in total. So he hoped for a moment that the killer would try at home or work and not school. And that he would try BEFORE he would have to go some place with the CEO. But just on his way in, his phone rang again and again, it was his boss. He informed him that his charge needed him to accompany him to a party that Friday and he would have to be at the Kaiba mansion at 7. Dressed like an elegant and wealthy young woman with a good status in the upper society. "Great, this day keeps getting better." He mumbled to himself, causing Seto who overheard his ironic sounding muttering and wonder where his accent was. But Kaiba just went back to class, he was already late and didn't want to waste any more time on the mutt.

Joey went in shortly after Kaiba, so he could just about see him and went into class just after him. Unlike Kaiba, he got in trouble for being late but his friends informed, that he hadn't been feeling well and even skipped lunch as well as the previous class. Even the teacher knew about Joey's usually strong apatite and accepted the excuse and Joey wondered, if he could get by skipping that one class like today, till he got rid of Kaiba. Again he kept looking out the window and along the landscape. Looking into trees and bushes for any sign of someone hiding in them.

The rest of the day went past very much like that and nothing happened. Joey was glad nothing had happened, he hadn't been sure how to keep Kaiba safe, without giving up that he was his bodyguard and usually that wasn't part of the training, since the saving wouldn't be able to hide, it was okay to give up the disguise and all for that, at least for a junior. His present just shouldn't compromise the charges normal life and an attack was hardly part of that in the first place. But Joey didn't want anyone to know what was going on and that he was actually trying to protect Kaiba. Again he didn't wish him dead, not really, but he usually wouldn't waist his time and get out of his way to keep him safe either. And on top of that, Joey really didn't want Kaiba to know that he would be at his place on Friday, in a dress! He just prayed that his disguise was good enough to fool even him, even so they knew each other.

* * *

**Please review. The next chapter is about the fun party and how the Kaiba brothers react, when a hot blond is in front of their door to pick up Seto.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thangs to Yami Ace and Neko and Dragna Vey for the reviews

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the week also went by without any complications and it seemed to Joey, like the killer really had decided to lay low, for a while at least. And so he wasn't worried about the killer when he came home from school on Friday afternoon. But he was worried about spending the evening with Kaiba, while pretending to be a girl to the best of his capability. And he would have to play the part as good as he could. So far Kaiba hadn't asked the boss who his bodyguards was. Obviously he couldn't care less about his own safety.

Now it was time to get ready. He would go all out and use everything he had learned to disguise himself. But first he had a good long shower. After that he got dressed. He had chosen a long black dress. It had no sleeves, as well as no back but was a neck holder, so it was high up in the front and once he stuffed a little there, he would look like he was a girl, or at least nearly like one for now.

He put in some hair extensions and made his hair a bit wavy, before pinning some of it up. A bit he let fall loosely to about half way down his back. He put in some hair pins with glittering flowers on the top, anything to get the attention from his body a bit up to where he could look more girly. For that reason the dress also had a long opening at the side. As long as he waxed his legs, and he already had done so in the morning. He could get the eyes of some guys down there and none would guess that he wasn't a she. He also used some blue contact lenses. He didn't like himself with blue eyes but it was discreet and would make sure, that Kaiba didn't recognize him by his eye colour. Not that he assumed that he would care enough to know his eye colour enough to recognise it. But he didn't want to risk anything. it was Kaiba after all end he was supposed to be a genius and that for not easily tricked. He also applied some make up, including a fiery red lipstick and dark eye-liner and mascara, to get attention to his lips or eyes.

By the time he arrived at the Kaiba mansion at exactly 5 minutes before 7, he looked perfectly like a woman and in the black dress, accessoriesed with a red silk shoulder scarf and a small red handbag he even looked rather hot in his own opinion, even so he still hated dressing like a woman and only did it, because he loved the rest of the job and it payed good money. Still he needed to take a deep breath before daring to ring the bell, still with about a thousand butterflies in his stomach. And still paying that neither of the brothers would recognise him. Bad enough that upon arrival he already knew they didn't trust his ability, or at least one didn't which one he wasn't sure.

Mokuba was the one who opened the door and after seeing the good looking woman in front of him, his eyes got so huge that Joey feared they might pop out, as well as that his cover was already blown. But after staring for a moment, he just asked: "Who are you?" Joey smiled friendly and said: "You can call me Katsuya, Katsuya Jonouchi. I'm supposed to meet your older brother." Joey said, trying to sound as feminine as he could and giving his voice a little higher pitch. Mokuba's eyes widen even more. "YOU´RE the BODYGUARD?" Joey just nodded. And Mokuba stared for a moment, before saying: "Wow," and added, screaming; "SETO, YOUR DATE IS THERE!"

A few moments later Seto walked down the stairs, still straigthening a tie and said: "I don't have a date, just that stupid body..." In that moment he saw Joey and stared for a moment, before asking "Who is that?", but instead of letting Mokuba answer that, Joey said: "The stupid body... and I guess guard was the part you failed to say. And by the way who thought about testing me by positioning Roland with a paint gun in a tree? I'm not stupid enough to not notice that first he is working here, second he has a paint gun instead of a real one and third, no professional would sit in front of two security cameras that still look like theiy're working perfectly."

Seto looked at Mokuba with a very stern face and asked: "You risked ruining my new suit, just to test her?"

Mokuba looked to the floor and said: "I just wanted to be sure that you're safe. You said yourself yesterday that no one is in every class with you and so Katsuya can't see you at all times. That's why I was worried that, well, she might not be any good to keep you safe." Joey could see Mokuba blushing and looked towards him with an apologetic look. Joey just smiled and went down to look the smaller one in the eyes, as he said: "I'm glad to see that one of you two takes this seriously, but don't worry. I don't need to be in your brother's room, since the odds that the killer is are nearly zero and I can keep an eye on the area outside, were the killer would be most likely to hide from outside as well. I promise that while I'm with him, your brother is safe. I know I don't look like a bodyguard right now but that's all part of the plan, right? And I know what I'm doing, so you can go to bed and sleep peacefully tonight. Nothing is going to happen to your brother and I'll bring him back to you, save and sound." Mokuba smiled and gave a nod, before he ran outside the front of the door and screamed: "She got you Roland, you can come out."

Seto too smiled, but at Joey and once Joey noticed he couldn't help but blush a little. It felt more than a little strange to have Seto fucking Kaiba, the one that always had made fun of him, smile at him now and actually having to protect his life. And gain not that he wished him dead, but he wasn't really fond of the cold CEO either. After a moment Seto said: "Well, I think we should get going. I hate being late." Joey smiled at him and said: "Strange, you're so often late for school due to your business." Seto just smiled and said: "Well, I can't always avoid a delay but I honestly try." It still felt strange to Joey to see him smile. It was so unlike the cold CEO to do so. But he let him put a hand on his back and lead him towards the limousine. Kaiba opened the door for 'Katsuya' himself and Joey went in.

During the drive both guys were quiet. But Joey could feel Seto's eyes on him the whole time, while he looked out the window. It was a rather long drive and they arrived at a big mansion at shortly before 8. It wasn't as big as Kaiba's but still impressive. And the first guests were already there. Kaiba led his 'friend' towards the door, which was immediately opened by a butler that was standing outside to let the guests in and Seto led the way to a big room, where the so called party was. Everyone was staring at them as they entered but Joey wasn't surprised about that, after all Kaiba had a girl with him. And as far as Joey knew that was a first.

"Try to be nice to the host. It's important to me." Seto whispered, after entering the room and Joey just smiled at him, asking: "May I ask why it is so important?"

"I doubt you'd understand and I wouldn't want to strain that pretty head of yours." Seto said and Joey kept smiling, even after being insulted and just said: "Well, then I just assume that it is due to his business oversea in Europe and the fact that you're trying to expand there, if you can believe the news, and I'm certain that his influence in the market over there would be quite beneficial to you, even so I'm sure you would be able to do without, if needed." Seto now stared at him with a rather shocked than just surprised expression on his face. Joey kept smiling and added: "Sorry rich boy, but I'm not some stupid pretty arm piece." Seto started to smile again and said: "Trust me, no reason for apologies. After all, maybe with you this party won't be as tedious as the last was." Joey grinned playfully and said quietly, so just Kaiba could hear: "You mean, it might get as lively as a funeral?" Seto laughed for a moment and Joey had to admit that he looked nice when laughing, relaxed and genuine, instead of his evil laughter. After a while he said: "I'm not sure if you can hope for that but with you here it might just get that far." Joey giggled a bit and then whispered: "Then let´s go and try to 'rock this party'."

Again Seto laughed and didn't stop until the host arrived and said: "It seems like you're already enjoying the party, Mr. Kaiba."

"How could I not? With this charming company I have tonight, may I introduce this is Katsuya. A good friend of mine."

The host didn't get his eyes off Joey and so Joey was ready to drop the pretend fact about a boyfriend as soon as possible, to help him fight off any advances one of the rich guys might try to pull.

The host was obviously the first to try, as he said: "My dear, you look stunning tonight, if I may say so." And instead of shaking the hand Joey had handed him, he gave him a little kiss on the back of it. Unnecessary to say that Joey felt like throwing up on the guy.

While Kaiba just said: "I believe that stunning doesn't really come close to how she looks. I was trying to find a more appropriate word during our drive here but I have to admit, that I couldn't. There simply is no word to describe a beauty like Katsuya."

Joey's face turned about as red as his lipstick since Seto, after saying such words, also dared to take his other hand and he too gave a little kiss on the back of it. This definitely was the perfect time to drop the boyfriend bomb on everyone, before it could get any weirder. "You know, Seto, that you shouldn't flirt with me like that, you know that my boyfriend doesn't like it." Joey turned towards the host and said, just to top it up a little more and to annoy Kaiba: "You know we met through my boyfriend, who is a duellist, just like Seto here. And he's about as good, if you ask me. His name is Joey Wheeler, you might have heard of him."

Joey could hardly fight a laughter, after looking at the thunderstruck looking CEO, but after a moment of shock he just said, smiling again: "You should know by now that he can't stop me to do anything and just because of a street dog, I wouldn't give up on a price like you."

Joey just rolled his eyes and said: "We should discuss this more privately, I think. And at any rate, our dear host surely has other guests to welcome, I'd hate to keep him from it."

"My dear, I would gladly let you keep me from anything. But since you seem to be busy, I'll leave you two to it." And with that he was gone and Joey was glad to see his backside for now. It was exhausting to keep up the pretend of being a girl, fighting off all their advances AND to keep an eye out for possible danger and this guy didn't seem to put security too high, even after what happened, there were still plenty of possible hiding places for a killer. Joey had noticed this before they even had entered and it didn't look much better from the inside. Unless the guy had gotten bulletproof glass this time around, for the window the bullet had come through the last time was fixed.

Kaiba led Joey towards the buffet and asked if 'she' would like a snack? Joey accepted, feeling famished at the moment. They stood there for a moment in silence and Joey could feel the CEO stare at him, until he finally asked the question Joey had seen in his eyes the second he had said his real name and now was currently his own boyfriend. "You're not really DATING that mongrel, are you?" Joey looked at him and asked: "What if I do?" Seto stared again at Joey, looking like he was trying to find the solution to a very hard maths problem. But after a while, he just said: "You can't be dating him, he could never get a girl like you." Joey giggled a little and imagined what Kaiba might do if he would find out who he was flirting with.

Joey took his hand and pulled him towards the side of the window, so he could stand there with him, where he should be reasonably safe. It was rather dark outside by now and it was hard to see, if someone was hiding out there somewhere and Joey didn't want to take a risk. While on his way, he made sure to be himself in between of Kaiba and the in Joey's opinion way too large window. Once there, he made sure to position Seto as close to the wall and as far from the window along the same wall as possible, so that no one from out there could see Seto, not to mention shoot him and it would be easy to keep the few possible hiding places inside checked. While pressing Seto against the safe place at the wall in the corner of the room, he tried to make it look like they were flirting, while still trying to fight off Kaiba's advances and that wasn't easy. He leaned in close against his body, feeling his arm move around his waist, then he stood a little on his toes and whispered into his ears: "I hope you remember that in the company I work for, everyone is good at disguising. So how can you even be so sure that I'm a she?"

Seto looked Joey up and down, who was still way closer than he actually would have been comfortable with but the fact that he right now was imagining Kaiba's face, if he would right now tell him that the girl, that was apparently way too hot to be Joey's girlfriend, actually was Joey. And he had to held back a laud barking laughter at the thought. Part of him wanted to tell him, just to see his face but the bigger part was still to embarrassed about the whole situation himself, so he just smiled a very sheepish little smile at the CEO, who after watching him up and down a few times, said: "No guy can look like that." Then Kaiba leaned down and whispered into Joey's ear: "And in case I'm wrong, I wouldn't mind. Since I'm bi anyway." Now it was Joey's turn to stare for a moment, before he mumbled: "Too bad. I thought I could keep you on distance with that."

"So you are a girl." Seto said, still trying to figure out the puzzle called Katsuya. "Maybe, maybe not. You know a girl has her secrets, right?"

"So you are a girl." Seto said once again but Joey only giggled. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm just playing my role so well, that I have my secrets now too, even if I'm not a girl."

"So you are a guy." Joey laughed a little this time and just said: "You should stop asking. I wouldn't want to strain that pretty head of yours."

The whole evening went by rather fast, considering the kind of party they've attended and Joey was glad as he was back in Kaiba's limousine and on the way to his mansion. After all he would soon be rid of a flirty Kaiba, that was so different from what he was used to. He had tried to flirt and find out more about him all evening and by the end Joey had gone so far, as to say: "You´ll never find it out yourself, you're not smart enough, so stop straining that pretty head of yours and admit that you can't and phone my boss." Of course NOW there was no way Seto Kaiba would ever do that and admit defeat. And Joey knew that.

Once at the mansion doors, Joey wanted to say goodbye but before he even had opened his mouth, Seto asked him inside. But Joey refused and called himself a taxi cab, that Seto, all gentleman like, offered to pay. He had offered to drive 'Katsuya' home himself or get a driver to do so, but Joey wouldn't have any of that and let him or a driver see were he lived and that for give away who he might be.

* * *

**Please review.**

And for the questions from Yami Ace and Neko most has hopefully be answered but since I can't PM you, I answer the last one that wasn't in here now:  
"If Kaiba did know i wonder how Joey's going to make him keep quiet?" - Joey would have blackmailed Kaiba for having him as a bodyguard, obviously he doesn't want to be known that he has one, and most certainly not that it's Joey!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to again Yami Ace and Neko, Jadej.j and Dragna Vey for their reviews. I'm very grateful for the constant support.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day the news were full of Kaiba and his little love interest and the big question: Who was Katsuya? Joey found it laughable but knew he would have to find an excuse why his friends didn't know about his girlfriend, that Kaiba was trying to steal with obvious ease, as the newspaper had been kind enough to phrase it. Well, good luck for Kaiba. It won't be as easy as the press made it sound.

Joey sighed as he got ready to leave his place on Saturday morning, he wanted to meet up with Yugi and Yami in the game shop and just knew that somewhere along the way, some people of the press would want to get his side of the story, too. After all, Kaiba was trying to steal his girlfriend and they were duel-monster-rivals. But Joey was prepared to give Seto something that was bound to get his ego down a notch. And so he left his place and he had been right, the press was waiting just outside of his building, asking about a hundred questions at a time, to find out more about Katsuya and what he had to say about the events of the past night? But instead of answering, he only asked: "Ya all have seen what MY Katsuya was wearin last night, right?" And with that he pulled the red silk scarf, he had been wearing the night before, out of his backpack that he had with him and said, "Katsuya might like da go da fancy partys evry now and den, but Katsuya always comes home da me, so I'm not worried and Kaiba can try till da guy gets old and grey. I know Katsuya, and Kaiba ain't Katsuya's type." They kept bugging him for a moment, about the way they had talked in a corner, but Joey just said: "Katsuya's just playin him, dad's all. He better not get his hopes up, Katsuya will just crush dem." And with that he just walked past and hoped to get away from them after a while.

He managed to reach the game shop without any more trouble of the press. As he looked inside through the glass door he thought about going again. Yami and Yugi were together behind the counter and looked into each others eyes and Duke and Tristan were there, too. They must have had a fight a moment ago, for right now they were in one of their make up make out sessions. Joey watched for a moment and thought about how the evening with Kaiba had been. He remembered how Kaiba had whispered that he was bi and that for wouldn't mind if she was a he. It wasn't that no one had ever flirted with him, not if he was all dolled up for a client. And that meant something, considering that he didn't do that too often. But no one had ever known or at least known that there was a possibility that she was a he. It had been rather nice, to for once feel that someone wanted him. There where only two problems. first that someone didn't know who he was and second that someone was Kaiba. After thinking that the evening with Kaiba was his closest experience for a date, he wasn't sure if he still wished for the killer to get Kaiba at home, or more that he would be present and be able to throw himself in front of the bullet, to get away from his loneliness. After all how could it possibly be worse than what his life was right now? The only single in the middle of couples and the only flirt that had been close to a date, was a work date with a flirting Kaiba that didn't know who he was? And for once Joey had to agree with Kaiba, he was a loser, how else could he end up like this?

He was just about to go again, as Yugi looked towards the door and smiled. _So much for leaving_ Joey thought and entered. He was just inside, as Yugi said: "Oh Joey, I heard it in the news, I'm sorry about Kaiba and your girlfriend but hey, why have you never told us about her?"

Joey just rolled his eyes and said: "We aint together dad long and ain't like really a couple, it's more a lose thing but don't tell Kaiba and don't worry bout Kaiba, he aint Katsuya's type, Katsuya's just playin da guy." And he grinned at his buddy, to make sure that he wouldn't worry about him and his 'girlfriend', who happened to be he himself, any longer. The whole thing was disturbing enough as it was, without getting them mixed up in it.

"Right on, Kaiba needs to be taken down a notch or two anyway." Tristan said, while Duke's opinion was: "I don't know, I think he needs to get laid, maybe then he is in a better mood. I know I always am." He grinned at Tristan, who just grinned back for a moment and then the two were kissing again.

"You know, it wouldn't be fair if she is really just playing with Kaiba's feelings, maybe we should warn him?" Yugi said, sounding worried like always. Yugi had always been the good little guy, that was nice to even the biggest of jerks. Yami just smiled and said: "I doubt that anything can bring Kaiba down by even half a notch, so don't worry about him, my love."

"Yami's right Yug, just let Katsuya have a bit of fun. Kaiba knows dad Katsuya has me. His fault for tryin da go around and get my girl." Joey said, just to get a "So Katsuya IS a girl." From behind him and as he turned, there was no other than Seto fucking Kaiba in the doorway. He was on a mission to find out more about Katsuya via his boyfriend and his friends. And where else then the game shop could he find the nearly completed geek squat?

Joey rolled his eyes and said sarcastically: "Oh goody, the girl thief. What ya want, moneybags?"

"You just named it mongrel, I want to know where I can find Katsuya."

"Why da hell would I tell ya dad?"

"Because if you don't, I believe that you're scared of a little competition."

"Like hell I ain't. But Katsuya's gonna get mad at me if I tell ya, so I ain't gonna."

"So, you are scared of me."

Once again Joey pulled out the scarf and said: "Remember dad, monyebags? He forgot it when she left my place, dad taxi ya payed for drove her all da way into my arms."

Seto stared and Yugi said: "Why do you switch he and she for Katsuya?" Joey laughed and said: "Part of da game Katsuya's playin, oh and I'm bi, so that Katsuya's with me is no help, moneybags. Ya ain't finding dad out."

Seto stared daggers at the young blond in front of him, who just smiled a smug smile towards the CEO and said after a while: "Don't ya hav better things da do than gettin on my nerves?"

"Right now no, I don't. I will trail you until you lead me right to what I want."

"Ya freakin kiddin me, try dad and I'm gonna tell them da little secret Katsuya's told me bout ya. Ya moneybags, Katsuya tells me everything. I know what da said da Katsuya last night in da corner and I know why Katsuya was with ya in da first place, so unless ya want me da tell, ya better back off me. Got it?"

Once again Seto stared daggers at Joey and walked closer, looking down threateningly and said: "I always get what I want and a street dog like you isn't going to get in my way, got it?"

"Ya ain´t Katsuya's type. Ya ain't man enough for her."

"Oh, I had the feeling that she rather enjoyed the party with me last night. And honestly if she's with YOU, her standard can't be that high."

"Dad ain´t what I heard from Katsuya. He was nearly sick of ya flirtin with her."

Both teens stared at the other threateningly, until Seto took his phone out and after dialling a number and waiting for someone to pick up, he said "Hi. I'm going to a dinner tonight, you know what that means, right?... 7 at my place!... Something hot and sexy, but still elegant... great, bye." After putting his phone away, Seto said to Joey: "We'll see who wins. For I'm definatly taking her out tonight for a romantic candle light dinner for two."

"Great, keep dad up and Katsuya's gonna get mad at ya for playin tricks like dad."

"Trust me, I'll make sure the night will be worth her while." And after that Seto was gone and not 5 minutes later Joey's phone rang. A text message from his boss, but this time he already knew what it was saying and just groaned as he heard it. Yugi was just confused what that call had been about, but Joey refused to explain it to him. He wasn't about to let him find out that he was Katsuya. That was just too embarrassing.

Later that night Joey got himself ready for the 'date' with Kaiba, knowing full well that he would have to spent the evening with him, if he wanted to keep his job. The jerk after all could go eating out alone on a regular basis, for all Joey's boss knew and so he could keep doing it, he needed Joey. Great. This time he was even supposed to dress hot. And for the first time since he had the job, Joey wondered if it was really worth THIS. Could anything be worth it to let Kaiba flirt like that with him. Maybe he should just tell him who he is that would shut him the hell up.

Seto was getting ready too and trying to dress in a way that hopefully would get Katsuya's attention. Even Mokuba noticed, that he wasn't like usually and asked if the rumours were true and he really wanted something from Katsuya or if it was just faked, so no one would find out that Katsuya was his bodyguard.

Seto just gave a sigh after Mokuba had asked and said "Unfortunately the rumours are true, all of them. I want Katsuya but she's with Joey. But I will win in the end. I always do." Seto smiled at his little brother, who seemed to be thinking very hard, before he said: "Since when are you interested in pretty girls?" Seto laughed and said: "I'm not. But Katsuya is different. She isn't like the fan girls I have or the gold digging arm piece some others have with them. Katsuya is feisty and honest and intelligent and on top of that, she's hot." Mokuba grinned and said: "So. you like that Katsuya's a challenge for you?" Seto looked at him and said: "I can't deny that it's part of it but not only. The way she looks at me sometimes, like she knows something I don't and it drives me crazy, but it's not all. The way we talked, just relaxed, I could talk to her so normal and there was no pressure and no fear that she wanted my money or power, after all she doesn't even want me and at the same time, with her I actually can talk, without risking her brain to deep fry from the attempt to understand what I'm saying."

Mokuba laughed and said: "Well then, good luck tonight, big brother. I'm going to cheer for you, even so I pity Joey. Katsuya is hot and it would be hard to lose a hot girl like that." Seto smiled at his little brother and thought that he was way too grown up for his age. But at the same time he was proud, that he was so mature and grown up, like he himself always was. Seto himself was dressed in a white pair of pants, not too tight but not too lose either and a blue button up dress shirt, with the top button open.

This time Seto opened the door for Katsuya, he wouldn't let anyone else do it. After all, he was really looking forward to how Katsuya would look, when aiming for hot rather than elegant like the night before. And after seeing her, Kaiba was more than pleased with the result. Katsuya was wearing a rather short red dress, that was other than the length, nearly the same style as the last and this time Katsuya had a black silk scarf and handbag. The hair was more up than the last time, too. Other than that, Katsuya looked at least as stunning as the night before, just with a bit more skin of the legs showing.

Seto smiled and said: "Once again I'm struggling to find words that are worthy of such a sight."

Joey smiled and said: "You know I have a boyfriend. So why are you even bothering with this stunt here? And yes, Joey told me about the planned candle light dinner and let me tell you, this is only a job for me and I'm not the candlelight type."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll enjoy yourself."

Joey rolled his eyes, knowing that Seto would try and that he would flirt all night long once again. And he would have to smile and get through the night. He sighed and hoped the night would be over with soon. He wasn't looking forward to another night with that flirty CEO. But had no choice but to go out with him. This time they didn't take a limousine but one of Kaiba's fancy cars. It was a Ferrari California Convertible in black with red seats. "WOW." Joey couldn't help but admire the car, while Kaiba was smirking and opening the door to the passenger seat. Joey just pouted and said: "Too bad. I always wanted to drive such a car."

Kaiba smirked at him and said: "If you dump the Mutt, you get the car." Joey smiled and walked around the car and sat in the passenger seat, while saying "Treat me like a gold digging bitch one more time and I swear, the next day you'll need to buy yourself a few new cars or walk everywhere."

Kaiba just smirks and asked: "And what if I dare to kiss you?"

"The same."

Kaiba walked around the car, sat down in the driver seat, smirked at Joey and said: "I think it would be worth it", and before Joey could even realise what was going on, he already had Seto's lips on his own. His soft lips on joey's gently pressing against them and starting to nibble on the bottom lip, gently begging for entrance. For a second Joey was too stunned to do anything. After he realised what was happening, he pushed Seto away and slapped him, before getting out of the car again and said: "Have fun getting yourself killed. I'm going home, I don't have to let you jerk do whatever you want to."

"Wait, please." Seto said and walked over to the blond, who was about to phone for a taxi home but Kaiba snatched the phone out of his hands.

Joey looked at him furiously and said: "Give it back or I swear you'll regret it."

"Listen, please give me one more chance for tonight. I won't do it again I promise, just don't be so complicated and go out with me. I know I'm better than your loser boyfriend, so let me prove it to you. And I know you enjoyed the kiss. You let it happen for way to long."

Joey stared at him and just thought _'if you knew who you're talking to, you'd regreat that'_ and he decided to make him regret it big time right now and said: "Fine, try. But I bet everything I have that by the end of the day I'm going to see Joey and get my MAN, instead of a spoiled rich BOY!"

* * *

**Please review**

As for Yami Ace and Neko´s question: I think around chapter 10 maybe 11 or 12 but it will be the last chapter for this story. I might put in after who Joey helps to get the man behind the killer but I'm not sure if I will. The killer will be gone, so that much I can promise.  
And in case anyone else was surprised that Kaiba can flirt like Dragna Vey was, well he is perfect (like he will say later on in the story) and he also need to be able to be charming in some situations like mentioned in chapter 1, that he doesn't want to ruin a business relationship over a gold digger and that for had to be polite. So he can be a flirt, just usually he doesn't give a rats ass about anyone and that for never does!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Jadej.j, Leviathan of the Sea, Yami Ace and Neko, suzanne and Dragna Vey for their reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Seto didn't like to be called a spoiled rich boy, especially after the way the hot blond had called Joey "my man" and emphasised the man for Joey and the boy for him. He growled a little but said "Okay, then let´s go." Seto walked around to open the door of the passenger seat once again for the still angry looking blond young woman, or man. But the blond just said: "Forget it, I'm mad and that's why I´m driving, got it? Rich boy." _at least she left the spoilt out this time _Seto thought, as he walked to the driver side, opened the door and held out the key. He'd do nearly anything right now to lighten the mood at least a little again. So he sat reluctantly into the passenger seat as the blond asked: "Okay, where to?" Seto smiled at her and said the name of a very fancy restaurant.

Joey just rolled his eyes and said: "Great way to prove that you're not some spoiled rich kid, take me to the fanciest and boring place in history, sure that will show me."

"Do I hear some sarcasm?"

"I don't know what you hear but it was supposed to be a bit more than just some sarcasm."

"Then where would this oh so great Joey take you?"

"A party. A real one, not such a boring dead- old- man- kind of thing, like last night. Something like a night club. Somewhere, where you can actually have fun. If you know what that word means?"

Seto looked over to the blond, part of him still liked the feisty nature of the blond but he started to get annoyed. To be not only compared to the mutt but also in a for him negative way. Still he didn't want to lose to the mutt, Seto Kaiba never loses and most certainly not to a street dog like him. So he had to keep trying and rely on his charms, that had attracted countless of fan girls and gold digging bitches before, without even trying to get their attention. So why shouldn't he be able to get the girl he tried to get? "Then what about we first go for dinner and then to a nightclub? I have plenty of time for both and the money to afford it."

"Fine. But don't believe for a second that the money will help you."

With that Joey started the engine and drove off. He loved the feeling of sitting behind the wheel of Seto's Ferrari and the wind in his face. But he only enjoyed the wind for a moment before closing the top with the press of a button.

"Okay, you're a girl." Seto stated and Joey asked: "What makes you think that?" Seto grinned and said: "You closed the top up to protect your hair, only a girl does that." Joey grinned and said: "A girl for her hair and a bodyguard to reduce the possibility for his charge to get shot in his stupid head." Seto frowned and watched the blond a moment longer, before saying: "Then a guy, because you drive like one and the way you admired the car earlier would match to." Joey grinned and asked: "How many of the other rich boy´s gold digging bitches wanted a fancy sports car? Girls like such cars, too. Maybe don't know as much about them but like them too, trust me a lot of them do."

Seto frowned even more but kept watching every move, trying to get another hint and have it easier on Monday, when looking for Katsuya in school. Maybe he should rather keep an aye on the mutt, he was bound to flirt with his girlfriend, wasn't he? But Seto didn't like the idea of relying on the filthy mutt. So he kept watching the hot blond next to him, who was focused on the street and the surroundings. It didn't take long, until they reached the restaurant. Kaiba had already ordered a table and they were shown to it as soon as they arrived.

During dinner, Joey stayed very quiet, trying to prove a point that this wasn't his kind of place, while Kaiba tried to get a conversation going but due to the rather unresponsive partner, it didn't work. Kaiba got more and more annoyed with the situation and just hoped that the blond would ease up, once they had reached 'her turf'.

The dinner was finished quickly, since the blond made it hard to talk, they kept themselves busy with chewing. And afterwards the blond drove them to a nightclub he had been to before and liked. He knew the music there was hot and fast and he wanted to show the cold CEO what a real party was. But most of all he wanted to dance and with that trying to give this flirty CEO something to see that he could never have, just to get his revenge for his earlier words. He wanted to get back at him for calling him a loser. Granted, the CEO had not known that it was Joey he had talked to. But that he had talked like that to his presumed girlfriend, only made Joey want to get back at him even more. And now he was dead set on showing this stuck up moneybags what a 'loser' could do.

Right after entering the club, Joey started smiling sweetly and moving a little to the music. He saw the eyes of the CEO wander over his body and saw his smug smile. Joey was certain that Kaiba just got his hopes back up, to have another chance at his rival´s girl or boyfriend and for now Joey would only feed that hope. While of course always making sure that the stuck up guy was save, even so he didn't assume that anything could happen to him here, where no one would ever look for him.

Joey first went to the bar and ordered himself a coke. He wanted to drink alcohol, to make it easier to flirt with that guy, after all he still felt like throwing up when ever he smiled at him but he was on the job, so he didn't. He only smiled at Kaiba and asked: "Are you a gentleman or do I have to pay?"

Seto just payed as Joey already drank and still moved a bit to the music, while standing there. He could feel Kaiba's eyes on him. And even so part of him hated the feeling, another enjoyed that he could make him look at him. That he could make him want him and most of all, that he would be able to get back at him, using all that. After the blond had finished his drink, Kaiba asked if he wanted to dance and Joey just said: "All right rich boy, you asked for it but I warn you, you might regret it."

Before Kaiba could ask why, Joey pulled him towards the dance floor and started dancing. He was extremely close to Kaiba as he moved his hip as seductively as he could. Kaiba's arm was around his waist and after a while he pulled the blond even closer and Joey just smirked. Joey had his hip right against Seto's as he moved with the music, enjoying the sensation the movements held for him, more than he was willing to admit. Still he would get Kaiba as hot as possible, before blowing him off for the so called loser. He wanted him to pay and feel like an even worse loser. He looked at Kaiba with a smug smile, while he could already see the longing in the usually emotionless and cold blue eyes.

Kaiba was moving his hands over Joeys body, especially at the backside, low at the backside! And after some time, of this close dancing, Joey could feel that Kaiba´s pants had slowly started to look more like a tent. Joey smiled at him with a smug smile. His plan worked perfectly and Joey knew that it would be the worst for the proud CEO to be blown off for the so called loser and how he would feel, once he found out who blew him off, it wouldn't even be better, knowing that there was no other woulden´t make it better, not since it had been said 'so called loser' himself, that he the big CEO had wanted. To Joey´s dismay, he couldn't help but being a little bit impressed, with the way Kaiba could move his body on the dance floor. How effortlessly they danced together. Kaiba had the perfect size for him to dance with this close and Joey had never known how much fun he could have with a more relaxed Kaiba, that was actually trying to be nice. He started to enjoy this more than he ever would admit to anyone, which caused the only flaw in his plan, he hadn't been expecting his own body to react that strongly to Kaiba's. But unfortunately, the way Kaiba moved, it was. He was getting just as hot as Kaiba obviously was. And at one little movement of the CEO, Joey even had to fight back a moan and Kaiba smirked, whispering: "I guess that question is answered, so your Joey's boyfriend then."

Joey could feel his face blush as Kaiba just smirked. He knew that he had gotten the blond hot for him and was proud of himself, Joey could see it in his eyes and hatted himself for giving him that satisfaction. But he would not give in, in the end he would let him go home hot and pretend to go to his boyfriend, that just so happened to be righty and lefty, after all he had two hands. He would not have to lose to Kaiba, just because he was a little bit hot.

Shortly after arrival, Kaiba already wanted to leave for his mansion, to prove how much better than the loser boyfriend he was. Which only drove Joey to try and get him even hotter first, with a bit more dancing as well as another drink, a coke with a straw in it. And he enjoyed watching Seto's hungry eyes, watching every one of his movements, as Joey played with his tongue with the straw, before sucking a bit of the coke slowly into his mouth and then just licking his lips slowly. Seto just stood next to him and stared at he hot blond. After a while Joey asked him: "Tell me rich boy, why do you want me so badly anyway? Because I have a hot body? I mean, you hardly know me."

Seto watched him for a moment but then said: "The body definitely is part of it, but not only and I know enough to know that you´re way to good for your loser boyfriend. You're smarter and feisty and you've got fire in you. And the way you can move.. is just wow. And the way you talked and play little games with me, like letting me find out if boy or girl. I love such playfulness."

"Have you not found any flaws, yet?"

"Nope, that's why I want you, you're perfect. Just like me."

Joey smiled and said: "Let's go to your place." And thought _So I can get the hell away from you._

Seto grinned and went with the blond. Towards his car, opening once again the door to the passenger seat and this time there were no complains. Joey wanted him to believe he had won the game, the more he would suffer, if he left him standing and that arrogant prick deserved it. Even if a part of him, a small part, one Joey would never admit existed, had enjoyed the evening with Seto, at least the later part of it. He had gotten hot of the CEO and kept watching him, as he drove through the dark streets. The light on his face and his strong features. Part of him, the same tiny part that Joey didn't want admit existed, actually liked what he saw. The strong face and powerful posture was attractive to the slightly smaller blond, even so he didn't like that. He wasn't a submissive kind and wouldn't give into the attraction, the strong CEO presented to him. He wouldn't even willingly admit that it existed.

Once at the mansion, Joey walked up to the door with him and stopped there. Seto turned to look at him and Joey asked: "Aren't you going to offer me a ride home with a driver, like last night after the party? Or do I have to call a cab to get to my man?" Joey loved the way his arrogant face fell apart in utter shock and disbelieve, as he said "But? I thought. No, I know that you were hot on me, so stop playing hard to get and just dump that loser."

"You're right, you got me hot alright. But you're still just a spoilt and arrogant rich boy, who thinks he's perfect but my man knows first of all my flaws but he also knows he's a hot head, that sometimes acts before thinking, that can get on someone's nerves and his emotions can usually easily be read, he knows that he isn't the most intelligent or rich guy and never will be but exactly that's what makes him a man and you an arrogant spoilt little rich boy. Oh and one other thing, my man is hotter than you too, ever looked at him when he was swimming?" And with that Joey turned and walked away, while Seto could do nothing but stare after the hot blond that in his opinion must have lost his mind.

He still couldn't stop thinking about the words, he hardly could sleep and was out of it all Sunday. He hardly could do his work, that he would do even on Sunday's. Even Mokuba noticed that something was wrong. But he waited, to see if Seto would turn around in his own time. He knew his brother enough not to say too much, too soon. He knew that Seto was proud and wouldn't like to have the younger trying to help him with his problems. So Mokuba waited till dinner time and as Seto was still hardly listening to him, he finally asked: "How was your date with Katsuya?" Seto stared daggers at his younger brother and said: "Fine." Mokuba watched him and knew from the tone his brother had, that it was everything but fine. So he asked: "Is Katsuya still together with Joey?" Seto didn't answer but he didn't need to, since his death glare that was now going towards his dinner plate, got more intense. Mokuba was quiet for a moment and thinking about ways to help his brother, without stepping on his pride. Maybe he could talk to Katsuya or Joey and find out something useful.

Mokuba wasn't expecting his brother to say something, so he was twice as shocked, when he heard the next words out of his brothers mouth: "Do you think I'm arrogant, when I say that I'm flawless?" Mokuba stared at him for a moment. His brother looked as emotionless as ever, apart from the usual death glare that he had every so often on his face, usually when an employee had messed something up for him or someone had gotten on his nerves. He thought for a moment how to phrase it but then said: "I think that you're amazing, not only because you're my big bro. But also for everything you did for me and in your own life, with the company and being so smart and all that. But in general, I wouldn't say that anyone is completely flawless. That might always sound, I think, a tiny bit, arrogant."

Seto looked at his younger brother and said: "So you too think I'm arrogant." Mokuba sighed and said :"No, I don't. But I think that you look like you are, sometimes. The way you talk and everything but I know you better than most people, so I think that you just look like it, because you did so much in your life. So much, that you can be very proud of. More than anyone your age and more than most altogether." Seto's death glare lessened a little, much to Mokuba's relieve but his next question was once again hard to answer: "Tell me, little brother. If you had to name five flaws of mine, what would it be?" Mokuba really had to think about it. He knew which flaws he wanted to say immediately, but not how to put it best.

So he thought for a moment, before slowly starting to say: "I couldn't think of five, to be honest. The most I could think of are two and one of them is not really a flaw, just a matter of fact. That would be, that you hardly have time for me but that's due to your company and everything you've achieved and the more I can help you, the more time I have with you again. So it's fine and the other thing, that's not really your fault either, it's just you can look very emotionless. I know that it only seems that way but you always look distant due to that and I think, that some just think you don't have any but only because they don't know you, like I do."

Kaiba stopped staring daggers and looked now like he was trying to figure out some intense maths problem. He more moved his food around on his plate, than actually eating it and thought about, what Mokuba had said and what Katsuya had said about Joey and him. Katsuya had mentioned. that it as a weakness of Joey that his emotions were so easily read. So his must be a strength, still it seemed to Seto that Wheeler and he were more different than he had thought. So far, all he had thought of was that the mutt was a loser, that could do nothing and he himself was a winner, that could do anything but obviously there was more and part of what made the difference obviously, was what attracted Katsuya to the loser.

Also he had to admit, that Katsuya might have a few things in common with the loser. It had always been easy to see, when Katsuya was bored or exited or any emotion really, also Katsuya was definitely more wild than the CEO and probably like the Mutt in that way too, who knows maybe even dresses normally a bit like the Mutt. But from Kaiba's observations Katsuya was much more intelligent and up to date on the news. Also, Katsuya was able to fit into a upper society group, unlike the street dog and of course Katsuya was way hotter. So all the CEO had to do, was get Katsuya to notice what he had to offer on that account, as well as that he could be just as fun on partys, like in night clubs. The only question left was: How? But maybe he could talk to Katsuya in school. After all, the next day was a school day and Katsuya was bound to be around him. Even so it was strange that before the weekend he had never once noticed him. But then again, if he dressed like the mutt.. But now he knew that he existed, he would definitely recognise him.

* * *

Please review

And for Yami Ace and Neko: Ace stop being sich a bully and Neko you need to find something you can tourture him with... I wonder if he can taste what you eat and if yes does like like spinach?  
And for Leviathan of the Sea, suzanne and Dragna Vey I doubt that Joey can trick someone like Kaiba for very long so he still will find out realativly soon but with soon I definatly don't mean in the next chapter or the one after that so there will be some fun things going on first and maybe the swimming hint from Joey aka Katsuya will give a hint for the next chapter. After all somtines schools do some swiming, don't they?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Yami Ace and Neko, CheshireMakas, Dragna Vey and GriddedKnight for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Before heading to school the next day, Seto thought about a lot of things. He had to admit that he might seem a tiny bit arrogant, by stating the obvious fact that he's flawless and after all, his brother only could name that he doesn't show his emotions and in his business that was a strength and even Katsuya had named it as a weakness of the mutt, to show them too much. But he also had to admit, that the mutt might know him better and maybe the two had more in common than Seto liked to admit. The way Katsuya had danced and liked it in the night club, while obviously finding the dinner setting rather boring, proved that he was wilder and the elegant way was more of an act for his work. But still Katsuya was way too intelligent to be waisted on the mutt and unlike the mutt, he could behave in an upper society environment. While the mutt would probably embarrass himself by stuffing his face with food, laugh inappropriately loud and most likely bark around. No, even if Katsuya had a very wild side, that only made him more appealing, like the way he dared to talk back to him, unfortunately another thing he had in common with the mutt. Just the mutt´s retorts weren't as witty. Now Seto just had to prove that he could give him everything the mutt could and more. And the best way to start that, was to show an interest in him during school as well.

Seto was determined to win him over, as he got ready for school on that Monday morning. He tried to look as good as possible, so basically like always since he was certain that better wasn't possible. He saw the mutt standing at the gates of the school grounds as he arrived and Joey just smiled a smug smile at him and said: "I wanted da thank ya, moneybags." Seto looked surprised at that and asked: "What for? Trying to steal your boyfriend?" Kaiba looked at least as smug as Joey, after all he had found out that Katsuya was a guy and that during a very hot dance with the blond. He was sure that Joey must be pissed about that. Unless of course Katsuya hadn't told him. "I wanted da thank ya for getting Katsuya all hot and stuff. I had a fun night with him, thanks da ya." Joey smiled even smugger and enjoyed the death glare he received, due to that statement. The prove that he had pissed him off big time. He deserved it for all the insults, he deserved it for flirting with him when he was dressed up.

Seto leaned over to Joey and said: "Still he was hot for ME. And I will prove him that I'm better than you. I always win." And with that Kaiba started to walk up to the school but Joey said after him: "Ya lost da Yugi in duel monsters and trust me, ya ain't winnin against me da get Katsuya. Ya can't win dad." Joey said and thought _After all, I'm Katsuya. So he can't steal myself from me ,right? _Seto just said: "You'll see." Joey just gave a sigh and followed the arrogant rich boy inside. He was angry at himself, for actually finding it harder to focus on anything, while seeing him. Joey couldn't help but remember the way they had danced together. It had been too perfect, the way Seto's body had moved with his own. He couldn't help but remember the longing he had for him in that moment, and still had somewhere deep down. He didn't want to admit it jet but he had some feelings for the cold CEO, his flirting had broken through all the rivalry form before and now he longed for something else. But he knew he could never have it. He knew Seto would regret having wasted his time the second he found out who Katsuya truly was and he knew that Seto would find out eventually. Joey sighed again. Why did he have to start getting these weird feelings for such a cold hearted jerk?

He followed him into school and Joey noticed quickly, that Seto was on the lookout. He knew for what, or rather who but just stayed silent and waited. Nothing happened during the first class but Joey noticed Kaiba watching over towards him, staring daggers all the while. Joey just ignored him as good as he could and tried to at least hear a little from the lesson, while watching out the window for a possible threat. It was over a week now that he killer had last tried and Seto's wound was partly already healed and Joey feared that the killer would try again soon. And school was the perfect place. Even better than another party. There was no security here at school and no one but Seto, Mokuba, Joey's boss and Joey himself knew, that moneybags had a bodyguard. And considering how long it always took the police to get anyway, the killer could even try a second or third shot if the first missed, unlike at a party of some rich guy, who hat at least a little security, even if not a very good one. They would go after the killer, right after the first shot fell and he would have to run and hide. But not in school. So Joey had to focus somehow, even if the hot CEO was sitting way too close. And the fact that Joey kept thinking of him as a hot CEO, instead of a cold blooded jerk did not make it easier to focus at all.

Today also would be hard, because during their last lesson of the day they had Physical Education and today they would start with swimming for a few weeks. Well, at least after the comment yesterday, he might be able to get on Kaiba's nerves with that. He already knew how and could even pretend to be a total idiot with it, to play in his role as the stupid mutt Kaiba thought him to be. It would be epic. The thought about swimming saved the rest of the day for him and Joey couldn't wait for him, even if it would be hard to keep an eye on the CEO and the surroundings while having to swim. But he was sure he could do it, he was the best junior for a reason. He would pull this hidden bodyguard stunt off so perfectly, that Kaiba would be safe and sound and never know who was watching and protecting him. He would prove that he wasn't a loser and this time, by proving him that he was better at something than the cold CEO, and that was protection. He would safe his sorry ass and if it was just to tell him afterwards that he would be dead, if it wouldn't be for a 'loser'.

Joey was excited as it finally was time for swimming and he got changed in record time. The only down side was, that the pool had one rather large window. Or rather one wall was a window. That meant there wouldn't even be a place where he could try to trick Kaiba in staying, so he had to make sure to keep an eye on the surroundings as good as possible. He was wearing his brand new swimming togs, black with a red dragon that looked like a tattoo. He loved them. Kaiba was excused, still because of his schoulder, even so it was nearly healed he still couldn't move his arm to the fullest. But he still had to be present and sit along the wall opposite of the window. The perfect target.

Joey looked at the surroundings. At least, due to the wall that was around the school parameter, a killer would have a few less hiding spots from where he could actually aim, without being too noticeable. That would be Joey's advantage, he just had to check every single one as often as he could and if there would be a moment where he couldn't, he had to just check right before and right after and hurry to get through that time fast enough. He could do it, he was sure he could and he would do it for sure.

At the start of class everyone had to sit in a line, opposite to the window, which was good. Joey could check easily and unnoticed, and after getting their instructions they had to swim once through the length of the pool and then walk around to go back into the line. Shortly before Joey had to go into the water, Joey said to Yugi loud enough that the brunet would hear: "Ya know what's funny? Ya know how I love da swim, right? An so I tried da take Katsuya out da swim, but at first he never wanted da swim, and now after I got him talked into once, he's like all over me da go with him again." Joey noticed the death glare he received from further in the front of the line and stretched a little trying to show off a bit of his muscular chest. He had gotten a bit stronger, due to the entire bodyguard training and it was visible. And now he tried to play with his muscles a little, pretending to relax them just to get the point across, why Katsuya might like to go swimming with him, like it was still necessary after the comment he had given two nights before. He could see the others eyes wander over his own body and loved it to show him, that he was more than a worthy competition for him.

He waited for his turn, quietly feeling a death glare hitting him from behind. Or he just assumed that it was there but he never turned to check, he didn't want Kaiba to think that he gave a rat's ass about what he might do and he had to keep an eye out the window anyway, he was nearly up and had to make sure that no one was moving towards a hiding space.

Seto watched Joey, while he swam his line. He was still mad about the stupid mutt getting to go swimming with Katsuya. He was even too stupid to get, why the hot blond suddenly was all for swimming. Katsuya just wanted to see him half naked. Like she needed to go swimming for that, after the scarf incident it's obvious that this fucking dog gets to lay him. _How can he let himself getting laid by this fucking dog?_ Seto thought. He had to admit so, that the blond was an extremely good and fast swimmer. But then again he had said to Yugi that he loved to go swimming, so he must have some practise. But it wasn't like Seto wouldn't get another chance to show him what he could do, once his shoulder was fine again, he would beat him. He watched as Joey hardly slowed down, while closing in on the other side with way too much speed. Like he hadn't noticed that he was already there. It would be so much fun to see him bang his head against the other side with that speed. But to Seto's disappointment, he didn't. He actually managed to use the speed he had to get out of the water with one flawless movement, by putting one hand right out of the pool at the edge and pull his upper body out. The speed must have helped him with that and he had one knee next to his hand within seconds and soon after he stood there. Water running down his back and the small waist line he had. He lifted a hand and moved it into his hair, up the front moving his wet bangs out of his eyes before watching outside for a moment. Standing there like a statue with the water dropping down from his body. Seto watched him as he started to move away from the edge of the pool and around it back to the line. Once he walked up towards them Seto could see the water running down his muscular chest and dripping from some of his wet bangs, that were still falling around his face. He had a smug smile on his delicate face. He had been faster and he knew it. Once he passed him, he said "Why are ya starin at me? Do I have something in my face or do ya need a picture?" Seto just ignored him, mumbling just loud enough for him to hear "I really don't get what Katsuya sees in you." Before he thought _Nothing but a sexy and hot body with an air filled head on it, hold on, did I just think hot and sexy? And that about the mutt? _Seto looked the blond up and down once more and had to admit, that he could understand that Katsuya was physically attracted to the street dog, that was until right before he opens his stupid mouth. No, a relationship with him and someone as intelligent as Katsuya, could never work out.

* * *

**Please review.**

And as a warning, I might not update for a day or two, maybe longer, due to the weather and the fact that I'm trying to get from Ireland to Germany to visit my parents for Christmas. I don't know how long the journey will take with the weather here (lots and lots of icky white stuff aka snow) and I might not have so much time for writing there too (got to spent some with them since it's so rare that I see them). So until the 4th of January there might be a bit of a slack in my productivity, but I promise to update as much as I can but I won't update every day like I used to during this time. In case I can't manage before Christmas, Happy holiday to you all and I hope you get lots and lots of presents.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Leviathan of the Sea, Jadej.j, suzanne, Dragna Vey, , TearfullPixie, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai and CheshireMakas for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Seto Kaiba was in his king size bed, covered with his white sheets and his head on his ice blue pillow. The colours matched his room. The white walls and the light ice blue carpet. The white desk with a bit of blue and the white and blue curtains, that were currently open. He looked out of his window, where he had a rather spacious balcony. He could see a full moon and a few stars fighting to be seen past the light of the city. He hadn't seen Katsuya since the little date trick of his. He wanted to see him and had considered to just meet him the same way again but he had been upset by it, so he needed to find another way. And he needed to find a way to get Katsuya away from Joey and to himself.

Seto stayed there thinking about it all until he fell asleep and dreamed a strange dream.

It was dark, so dark that the brunet couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. But Seto could feel that he was in the water. The water was warm and relaxing and peaceful, no waves at all. He stood in the water and it reached him a bit higher than his waist line. He moved in it and small waves were created by his movements. After a while he leaned back and started to let himself lie on the water and drift in it.

He could feel himself relax even more until suddenly he was poked into his side. The CEO jumped and stood straight again, his eyes searching the unyielding dark. Whatever had poked him, he wouldn't be able to see it, still he tried to see some kind of movement at least, to find out the direction of where, who or whatever had poked him was. After a while he heard a familiar giggle, followed by the voice that went with it. "Why are you so jumpy, rich boy?" Seto stared towards the voice in the dark. "Katsuya?" He asked, just to make sure that he had heard right. "No, I'm the easter bunny." Seto rolled his eyes, this could only be Katsuya. No one else dared to talk to him in such a manner. He could feel a slight smile on his face and said "Would you mind not to go around poking people?" Another giggle was heard and then he said: "I never go around poking 'people', only rich boys." After another roll of his eyes he asked "Then would you mind not to go and poke me?" After a moment of silence he said: "I do mind. Want to know why I won't stop?"

Seto could feel more waves in the water, Katsuya must be moving a bit but he didn't know where to. He looked around, still unable to make out a single thing, as he said: "Sure, enlighten me." Then he felt two hands that were gently pressed against his chest, only to be followed by a body pressing against his, a male body that was, like his own, only clap in swimming togs. Then he could feel someone's breath extremely close to his ear. Seto moved his arms around a slender waist and even so it was slender, he could feel the muscles. The blond in his arms, that was still hidden by the dark, even so he was so close. "I mind it because I can touch you that way. I want to touch your body." Seto could feel a smile form on his lips as he whispered back: "You don't need to poke me to do that."

After that he felt the lips of the other man kiss him behind his earlobe, gently and with feeling Seto moved his head so he could press his lips on the others and enjoyed it. He loved the feeling of the others lips on his own. They were soft and warm and so perfect. Their lips battled for dominance while exploring the others warm delicious mouth. Seto's hands started to move over his body, memorizing everything. The body was strong and muscular, much more so than either dress had let on. They kissed and touched each other for a long time. Seto had his eyes closed since he couldn't see anything.

He didn't open his eyes until Katsuya stopped the kiss and said: "You're a good kisser, did you know that?" Seto opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. In his arms was a hot blond, but not the one he had been expecting, it was another young blond male, it was Joey aka the mutt. He was standing in his arms, smiling with a wicked looking smile just like Katsuya had, the time he had said "You might regret it" about the dancing in the night club. And he was wearing nothing but his black and red swimming togs. Water was dropping from his hair and slowly running down his muscular chest. Seto wanted to scream in shock after looking into the amber eyes of the mutt, instead of the blue ones of Katsuya. But before he could make a sound the ruby lips of the blond youth were on his own and his tongue once again roaming through his mouth. The hot tongue played with his own and the brunet couldn't help but enjoying it too much to stop. He loved it, the feeling of the others tongue in his mouth. The flavor he could taste. He couldn't stop, he had to continue; no matter who it was that was kissing him back.

For a long time he did nothing but kissing the other and enjoyed it to the fullest.

But after a while Seto woke up, sitting upright in his bed. He tried to make sense of the dream he just had. He had dreamed of Joey's body with Katsuya's voice and way to talk. Seto actually had enjoyed the feeling of the mutt's lips on his own and that after having thought him having a hot body during the day.

In the end Seto was sure that he only could have such a dream because the mutt's body was rather attractive and he didn't know who his beloved Katsuya was, so in his dreams seeing him in a way he hadn't before, it was obvious that his mind would just choose a random body that was good looking. And the mutt might be stupid but he was hot. Especially wet. It wasn't surprising that Katsuya had developed a love for swimming.

The only way for the CEO to ensure there won't be a repeat, was to find out who the hell Katsuya was. And to do that, he needed more information. He needed to find a way to talk to him again and maybe get to shorten the list of suspects, so far it could be nearly anyone in school, considering that no one had the same shade of hair apart from the mutt, it must be a wig that he had, the colour was probably inspired by his boyfriend.

But he wouldn't be Seto Kaiba if he hadn't had a plan already. His new gaming system would be released in just a bit over a month. And a little PR was always good. And what better way for a seemingly cold and distant teen CEO to get into the press than by doing something that's completely unlike him. Like throwing a wild party for all his little school 'friends' and for Mokuba's peace of mind, he would have his bodyguard right next to him looking for all the world like he was his date. Which meant, who ever else was present from school, was not Katsuya, and most would show, curiosity would pull them to the mansion, like moth to the light.

Seto started to get it organized as soon as the sun was up, while sitting at his laptop in his bedroom. He had most things set before it was even time for school. The invitations would be send to everyone in school and would need to be left at the door. Each one having the name of the owner on it, so the brunet would know afterwards who was there and who wasn't. And since even the witty blond could not tear himself in two, he couldn't be there in his school identity and Katsuya as well. And as a bonus, Kaiba would get another chance to impress the blond and get some information to further shorten the list of suspects.

By the time he got ready for bed once more, the whole party stood and was due on the coming Saturday. Katsuya´s boss was informed about his need for extra protection for his little brothers sake as well and would send Katsuya half an hour before part was due to start at 8.

As Joey got a text massage from his boss, saying that there would be a bug party at the Kaiba mansion and he wanted him there in dress and all, half an hour before the party started, Joey was first only surprised. Since Kaiba never had held a party before. But the surprise quickly went to suspicions, as on the next day everyone in school got their invites for said party. He knew the real reason was to see who he was and could do nothing but hope that he wouldn't be the only one missing. At least Kaiba couldn't expect him to come and watch him flirt with his boyfriend.

The rest of the week Kaiba had a smug smile on his face. Especially when looking towards Joey. He was so sure to win now, that Joey wanted nothing more than to punch the smugness right out of him. But his boss might not have liked it, when he himself sent his charge to the hospital. And seeing that he suddenly actually can, thanks to all the training, might raise some suspicions as well. So it wouldn't be good to kick the snob's ass.

In the evening, he once again wore the red short dress. Seeing that he usually wasn't a fan of cross-dressing, rather the opposite, he hated to do that, he only had a few work related dresses and not much to choose from. He also did the rest of the usual, get the blue contacts and makeup and hair extensions and the whole deal, even more carefully than usually since he already knew, that Yugi and the rest would be present as well and Tristan even had promised to keep an eye on Katsuya, after he had explained that for some reason he would be with Kaiba there and not him, even so they were still together. Needless to say that the gang was rather confused but accepted that Joey didn't want to go there under this circumstances.

He arrived about half an hour before the rest of the guests would arrive and a butler was already at the door to let the guests in and show them the way. Both Kaiba brothers were in a huge room, that looked like some sort of ball room and a table with snacks was prepared at one side and some seating was provided in the corners, as well as a bar along the opposite side of the snacks. The older one was wearing white pants and a light blue bottom up dress shirt.

Mokuba was the first to welcome the blond, saying: "Hey Katsuya, can't you just tell Seto who you are? You're driving him crazy."

"That's the plan." The blond and currently blue eyed teen said, with a wicked grin.

"And why do you have to drive him crazy? He really likes you!" The smaller asked again.

"Then tell me little one, who am I?" He looked at the boy with a friendly smile on his face. Joey knew that he just wanted the best for his older brother and liked the younger one for that. He had a good heart and was a nice kid.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that, when my big bro can't even find it out?" He pouted.

Joey smiled at him and said: "If he doesn't even know who I am, then how can he really like me?"

Mokuba sighed and said: "How can you know he doesn't?"

Joey kept smiling and ruffled his hair and said: "I know how he treats me, when I don't look like a chick. That's how I know. And even without that, he can't like what he doesn't know."

"But I believe I do know you." The older Kaiba now said and added: "And by the way, you once again left me speechless with your beauty."

"Since you're still flirting, I obviously didn't. And what makes you think that you know me, if you don't even know who I am?" Joey retorted.

"Easy," Seto said. "I know that you're feisty and wild and playful, as well as intelligent. I might not know your name yet but I do know how you are and I really like every little bit of it."

"You do realize that most of that is fake for the job, like the girl style too?" Joey said once again.

"I doubt that any of it could be faked easily and that for must be true, and I'll prove it once have your name and I'm certain to find that out soon. I already have a plan." The brunet said with a sly smile.

"I've noticed, hence the invitations to everyone in school but trust me, I won't be the only one missing. There still will be a few on the possibility list. It won't be that easy." The blond said.

"You truly are smart to see through my master plan that easily but I'm still sure that it will give me the necessary clue." Kaiba said.

Joey smiled and rolled his eyes, while saying: "Well see, rich boy. By the way I heard you looked at my man during swimming? I hope you understand me a little better now."

Kaiba blushed and said: "I have to admit that his body is something to look at, but you can't honestly just go for looks, after all you could hardly have a decent conversation with the mutt."

Now it was on Joey to blush, he never had believed Kaiba to say that he looked good in any way. "You're not going to fall for my man now, are you rich boy?"

Kaiba snorted before he said: "Never. That big mouthed mutt might have a hot body but I rather have someone like you, who is not only extremely hot but also intelligent enough to have a decent conversation with and playful enough to keep a relationship more than interesting."

Joey grinned and said: "Good that you don't know my man like I do either, he might have a few surprises for you. Especially what he can do with that big mouth of his." Joey couldn't resist but tease Kaiba a little after the insults, he once again had thrown unknowingly right into his face.

Kaiba blushed once again, remembering the kisses from his dream and wondering who of the two blonds might be the better kisser. "Maybe you should give me a chance to prove my talents in that area."

Joey once again blushed. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Very much so," Seto answered, getting closer and putting an arm around his waist, just as they heard a "Hey guys, how are you doing? You must be Katsuya, I've heard so much about you from your boyfriend Joey, you remember him right? I'm Tristan. What are you two doing here?" Seems like the gang was early and like he had promised, Tristan didn't leave their side for the rest of the evening, no matter how deadly Kaibas death glare got.

Tristan and the rest of the gang were the last to leave as well and only because Kaiba more or less threw them out, since Tristan didn't want to leave before Katsuya would. But in the end he had too.

"Annoying idiots." Kaiba mumbled, after he had kicked them out long past midnight.

Mokuba was in bed by now as well, he had left the party shortly after midnight, when Seto had told him that he should go to bed, he hadn't want to go but listened to his brother like a good kid and left, without giving his brother any trouble.

"Now where were we, before the first guest interrupted us so rudely?" Seto asked, as soon as he was back at the blond´s side.

"By proving your talents with your mouth, but I'm afraid we'll have to continue that another time, since I really have to go now. It's getting late." Joey said and already went for the exit.

"Can't you stay just a little longer?" Seto asked, looking him deep into his eyes.

"I have a boyfriend and I can already tell you, that unless you find out who I am, I wouldn't even consider dumping him for you." Joey said, hoping to get him of his case a little.

"Then why not tell me who you are?" Seto asked.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" the blond retorted once again, with a wicked smile and grinning at the brunet.

"You really are playful, aren't you?" Kaiba said, before walking the blond to the exit and giving him some money for a taxi. "I hope I see you soon." He said before handing him the money.

"Monday in school, that is if this little trick really helps you to find out who I am." Was all Joey said, before he left him standing there once again.

* * *

**Please Review**

**And please vote for what story I should do next. You'll find the poll on my profile.**

And to Leviathan of the Sea, I hate icky white stuff that's falling from the sky (aka snow), now even more thanks to that I nearly didn't get home, since too many flights at Dublin airport had been cancelled and everyone trying to get home took another one and then all the flights were booked out. The airline had one last minute extra fight scheduled, but only to Paris, so I had to fly to Paris and to take a train the next morning to Cologne and from there with three more trains a bit closer, all in the hope to get home. But if you want snow, phone the airports around here, they have so much they need to have it transported away with trucks! And thanks to the 36 hour journey during snow and frost I'm currently more over the Lou then even in bed. A miracle I got this chapter ready at all.

And to Jadej.j I liked the other better myself, since I'm a big fan of a bit of drama and hurt and comfort but I wanted to have a bit of funny stuff in the middle and hope to get a few laughter's out. and considering the comment from Dragna Vey I got that :P

And to suzanne thanks for the Christmas wishes and I got a few nice presents and a very happy set of parents that never knew I would come in the first place, their faces were priceless.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to TearfullPixie, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Rowena Prince, ShadowPrincess96, Leviathan of the Sea, Amilla, sazyboo, suzanne, Dragna Vey, Akki and GriddedKnight for all the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

By the next Monday Kaiba had a list of 9 suspects that hadn't been to his party, meaning that one of them was Katsuya. He hadn't gotten any clues from the young blond, since Tristan had been hovering around all night but it didn't matter. It couldn't be that hard to find out who of the 9 people on his list was the one he was looking for. He was sure to find him out today.

As he reached the school grounds, he saw another blond standing once again at the schools entrance with a smug smile on his stupid face. Seto ignored him and walked by, pretending he didn't even exist. That was until he found out the reason for his smug face. "So ya think I'm hot?" the blond said and the brunet blushed the brightest of red. He regretted that he ever had said something like that and should have known better. Still he just said: "Don't get your hopes up mongrel, you´re still nothing but a stupid street dog that is miles beneath me."

"What a relief. And by de way, nice party I was dere for a moment to check out if I have da send ya to the hospital for hittin on my man but it seemed like Tristan kept ya in check." The blond just said and walked towards the school with a bit of distance after the cold CEO, who once again treated him like air.

Joey had to think of the party Kaiba had thrown. It had been really fun to watch Tristan interfere every single time Seto had tried to flirt with him and Kaiba´s death glares he had gotten in return. It was just to good to be true and the evening had been more than just enjoyable. But still Kaiba was a jerk and he would most likely flip, if he ever found out who the hell Katsuya was.

Like always these days, Joey kept a good eye on the CEO, as well as his surroundings. so he easily noticed that throughout the day he looked down on a cheat of paper and made notes on it. In between the first two classes he had a chance of sneaking it from his fingers and did so, just to see if it had something to do with his plan to find out Katsuyas real identity, which just happened to be him. And indeed it seemed to be all about it. 9 names were on the list, maybe because he had given his invite to a random fan girl of Kaiba's that he had met online and that didn't go to his school, his name wasn't among those 9.

He grinned as he saw that next to more than half of the names was already a too fat or too small or a too tall. And considering who else was on the list, he wouldn't find anything. He grinned and said: "Good luck, he ain´t even on ya stupid list." He grinned as he saw his confused look and this time went ahead to class, certain that he would follow right after, eager for an explanation.

And he was right, Kaiba followed and entered the class right after Joey and went towards him. He positioned himself in front of Joey's desk and slammed his hands onto it, looking down as threateningly towards his rival and said: "Okay, spill it. What did you mean? How can he not be on the list?" Joey just grinned a smug smile and said: "No reason da freak, he's around alright. And so was a fan girl af ya, with his invite at da party of ya's." Kaiba looked down, staring with his worse death glare towards the mutt and said: "Where is he and WHO? I need to know his real name, so spill it." Joey grinned even more and said: "Wow, da genius needs da help of a mutt da find dad out, forget it I aint helpin." By now the CEO was close to hit the rebellious youth in front of him and said: "Just tell me who or are you to scared of the competition?" Joey laughed out one short laughter and said: "Ya aint any competition da me. Katsuya dosn't want ya, so beat it." Kaiba stared at Joey, who just stared back for too long and he knew it but was unwilling to lose the staring contest. "I'll find out with or without your help, so just spill." Kaiba said and Joey gave a sigh and had to break his staring for a quick glance outside, he hadn't done so for too long and he knew it.

And he immediately regretted it for what he saw was not what he wanted to see. There was someone out in a tree far away, too far to even make out a gender but there was something dark there and Joey would bet his last money that it was the killer. And considering how less he or she was moving, the killer was already aiming.

Joey reacted quickly, he knew there wasn't much time to think, but he was trained for this. He slid down off his chair and kicked Kaiba's legs away, causing him to drop to the floor a split second before a shot was heard, followed by the noise of the breaking glass. Everyone screamed. Joey looked towards Yugi, who was still on his seat and screamed to him: "Get the hell out." While sliding further under his table and towards Kaiba, who was trying to get up. "Stay down, idiot." Joey said and pushed him down, while grabbing his own bag and rolled with him towards the window hiding beneath it. Seto stared at him and asked: "What the hell was that?" Most of their classmates where either outside of the room or still at the door, trying to get out.

He took his bag and ripped the bottom open at some lose stitchings of his backpack. "What the hell is going on?" Kaiba asked again, as Joey pulled out what looked like a very thick metal base for the backpack. Joey blushed, he needed to give some kind of explanation to shout him up and make sure he would stay down. But it wasn't the right moment to explain things in details, so he just used the same more female like higher pitched voice he had used for going out with the jerk and said, quoting Seto's statement from the first party: "I doubt you'd understand and I wouldn't want to strain that pretty head of yours." Joey could see his eyes widen for a moment, before he noticed that Kaiba looked towards his own bag for some reason and said: "Don't even try to move, unless you want to end like some kind of swiss cheese."

Seto looked at him and said: "But my phone is in there and how else do you think can we get help?" With this Joey opened up what had looked like a metal base. In it were a lot of metal pieces and a small electronic device with a button which Joey pushed and then said: "Now my boss knows that I need help and to send the cops to were this little thing is and can guess why, since it's only for such cases. Never needed it before. Since I'm still a junior member, I hardly ever have big deal jobs. To be honest, you're the third guy I protected at all but the others were teens of rich guys that the parents wanted to be protected at odd occasions, just to be safe." Joey had kept talking while he put the other metal things together into a gun and started to shrug out of his blue school uniform jacket. It had helped to calm his nerves. Fortunately Kaiba was in his uniform, so he hoped he could trick the killer with it and distract him.

"You're kidding, right?" Kaiba said, staring at the gun in Joey's hand.

"Nope, you might think that you're the best at everything, moneybags. But you're not, this is my thing. This is what I've trained and you haven't, so just stay the hell down and do as I say." Joey really enjoyed ordering the mighty Kaiba around. Joey gave him his jacket and said: "When I say "now", just throw it up but make sure it's not too curled up. I want him to think that you're making a run for the door." Joey sneaked to the end of the window staying down so he couldn't be seen and said "now". Joey waited till he heard another gunshot, he had hoped it wouldn't come but it came. And what was worse, it sounded louder than the first. For a second Joey considered that it was due to his fear the killer might approach them or simply that there was no one, and that for no other sounds in the room but he had a feeling that he was approaching them. And what made it worse, the direction didn't match the trees he was in. There was only one thing he could do now. He had to try and scare him into leaving or make him incapable of approaching any further. Joey decided to try and scare him, before slowly raising his head just enough to see and then quickly got the gun up, he only aimed towards the general direction of the killer and shot three bullets through the already destroyed glass, hoping none would hit but that it would scare him off long enough till the police would reach them. He kept the other bullets, in case he needed to shoot again and hit him. He watched a second what would happen and saw the killer fall to the ground . He watched and saw him trying to get away, crawling rather than walking, while Joey ducked again. He went over to Kaiba and said: "You should be fine but to be safe, you should stay down. Got it?"

Kaiba just looked at Joey for a moment and mumbled: "You're Katsuya." Which caused Joey to roll his eyes, as he said: "No genius, I'm Santa's cousin, the easter bunny." Kaiba stared a little more and said grinning: "Nope, you're still my mutt." But he smiled at Joey, who just looked to the floor, silent for the moment. Both young man sat there for a while, Kaiba watched Joey, who still was holding on to the gun and his hands were slightly shaking. Every now and then he would peck out of the window. Just to make sure that the killer wasn't coming for them again. After a long while Kaiba asked: "You're alright?" Joey looked at him for a moment and said: "Nope, I'm still alone with a jerk." Kaiba chuckled and asked: "Is that why your hands are shaking? You're scared of me?"

"Yah right. About as much as I'm scared of a cute little helpless bunny." Joey just answered.

"Then why are your hands shaking?" Seto asked, sounding a little worried.

Joey watched out of the window again and mumbled: "He hasn't moved in a while."

"Who? The killer? Because then I'm glad."

"I might have killed him." Joey said, still with shaking hands. He was worried that he might have killed someone himself, he knew he was only defending someone and that the other was a professional, most likely and killed god knows how many and still would, if he wasn't caught. But he still was worried. He had a special training and he had protected others before but he had never actually come close to a real threat for anyone, nor had he ever aimed to another human being. And it wasn't something he would want to do again.

Seto watched him for a moment and then just said: "Either way, you saved my life. Thank you." Joey stared at him speechless. Had Seto Kaiba just thanked him? Seto fucking Kaiba had actually thanked him. Unbelievable, so miracles do happen. Both boys were silent again, until they heard a police siren. Kaiba looked at Joey, who just shook his head for the moment. Less than 2 minutes later Joey's phone rang. He picked it up and heard his boss on the other end of the line. "You two are okay, I hope?" Joey took a deep breath and said: "Alive and kicking."

"Great, you two can come out from wherever you are. You know the drill." After that, the line was dead and Joey said to Kaiba, who only had heard Joey's part of the conversation: "They got him, we can come out. You go ahead, I guess you don't want everyone to know what's going on?"

Kaiba said: "I don't mind right now."

Joey looked at him in surprise but said: "You´re sure, you're not in a shock or something? You're not acting normal."

Seto smiled a bit and said: "I wouldn't be in shock about someone trying to kill me, but that you're Katsuya, well maybe I am in shock."

Joey rolled his eyes and said: "Just get the hell out, they´re waiting."

* * *

**Please Review**

To Leviathan of the Sea, we have so much that I'm getting sick of it.

To Amilla, I can't update as fast as usual at the moment, since it was Christmas and my niece´s birthday and New year and I only see my parents for about 5 weeks a year in total and that's a high estimate and I just want to spent some time with them as well. And on top of that, my friend who is spell checking, is also studying for some important tests that she has to go to soon and she can't spell check as fast as usual either and studying goes first, so I'm afraid you'll need to be patient but on the bright side, I'm not going to start the next story until this one is done, so all the time for writing I have goes into this one and once I'm back in Ireland and hopefully the snow isn't as bad anymore soon, so I can go back to the usual routine, I'll update much faster.

And to Akki, I wanted to also thank you for the really nice review you left on Beloved Slave for me. It's the favourite of mine and I put a lot of work into the research on it and I'm really glad to hear that it paid off. And once this story is done, I´ll do one more and then I'll do a sequel to Beloved slave and there will be a poll about a detail of the story up on my profile. I hope you'll like that, too.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Leviathan of the Sea, sazyboo, Jadej.j, kakashisfuturewife, suzanne, ShadowPrincess96, TearfullPixie, Jane Volturi Au1 and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The classmates and others from the school were horded together and talked to each other with a noise that could awaken the dead. Kaiba could hear the happy screams of his fan girls that were happy to see their idol walk out of the school unharmed. The police also waited outside, some officers asked the students some questions, another stood with the head of the bodyguard agency Seto had hired. He walked over to the police, that stood with Joey's boss, slowly and asked: "Is that no good killer dead?" The police just looked at him. They had assumed he might be in shock or worse, since most people that got into such a situation, would be. But not the CEO of Kaiba corp., he just had his usual cold emotionless expression on his face, as the police officer informed him "No, he got a bad wound on his left side of his lower abdomen, it left him unable to move far. He tried but he didn't get far before he gave up on that. He was conscious and is on his way to the hospital with police escort, they will keep an eye on things till he is fit enough to be moved into jail and he will be questioned as soon as possible." Seto looked at him and part of him was glad that the guy had survived, not only because now he could be questioned but he also was sure that his mutt would feel much better that way.

In the very moment Seto thought about him, said mutt appeared at the front school doors and a screaming was heard form Yugi, who, closely followed by his personal shadow Yami, ran to the blond to hug him with the words "There you are, what happened to you? I was worried sick, Joey." Seto watched the rest of the geek squat following Yugi and his stupid shadow, and Seto noticed, to his own dismay, that he didn't like having to watch them hug. _This is Joey for Christs sake, he is nothing but a little street dog. Why do I feel this way about my mutt? ... Hold on, did I just think MY mutt? Shit, no this means nothing. I'm just confused due to his stupid Katsuya trick, how could I fall for that? How could I ever feel attracted to my stupid mutt. Wait, did I just think MY mutt again? FUCK! _Kaiba was so deep in his inner turmoil about the mutt or his mutt; that he didn't hear anything around him until Joey gave a tiny nod and said: "Ya know guys, I doubt that school will go on today. So what ya say bout getting some grub? I'm starvin."

"Mr. Kaiba?" Seto turned to Joey's boss, who had needed to address him three times to get his attention, but just said: "No need to worry, you're perfectly safe. I'm as well trained as any of my man and have definitely more experience than the junior, so you needn´t worry about anything right now." Seto stared daggers at him and asked: "And what the hell makes you think, that I give a damn about that? I'm not worried about some stupid killer, never was, never will and if my annoying little brother hadn't gotten on my last nerve, I never would have phoned you in the first place. I realise that I most likely would be dead right now, if I hadn't but I'm not some wimp that gets scared by that. I admit that I was distracted but that was only due to the fact that I was thinking about how I'm going to make up for all the time that I already wasted right now." The man, who looked like he was about 55 years at least and overweight and maybe had some experience at some point. But definetly sat more behind his desk on his fat butt than anything close to guarding someones life by now. He would never be able to protect him like Joey just had, not that Kaiba cared. He wasn't some fucking damsel in distress, waiting for her hero to show up. And more impotantly, his mutt could never be a hero.

The man looked towards the police and back to Seto, slightly surprised at the still rather cold and careless attitude towards the fact, that someone had just tried to kill him. The policeman looked a bit timid after that and said, actually looking afraid of Kaiba: "I'm afraid I have to take a little more of your time, sir. Since someone got shot, we do need to look into it, just to be absolutely certain that it was in defence and not anything else. We would need to question you and your bodyguard seperately, so if you would please follow me." Kaiba looked at the boss of Joey's, who just said: "Don't worry, he already knows when to come in. I gave him a little sign about that, as well as that the killer was wounded but nothing life-threatening." Kaiba stared at him a moment longer before going with the police. He hadn't noticed a sign but then again, Joey had given a slight nod before leaving and Seto hadn't seen what Joey's boss had done in that moment.

At the police station they had hundreds of questions and asked them all repeatedly. Seto got more and more annoyed with them and gave them his infamous death glare, more than once and most of them flinched. He couldn't believe it and considering the reaction he got, he could probably get away with murder, if he wanted to. After about two hours of questioning, his petions was more than at his limit and he said in a low, but threatening voice: "I already told you a hundred times. The bloody bastard shot at me, my bodyguard got me out of the way and under the damn window, where he forced me to wait, until he had pressed a stupid button, to call for help, of some way to slow police man, and a stupid gun put together and then he got out of his jacket and then HE ordered ME to throw it up and sneaked over and after I threw it, there was another shot and then my bodyguard shot him and after that we waited and now HE has a whole in his jacket, which means that this bloody no good killer not only has a bad aim, but also must be missing some brain cells if he thought I would wear such a worn out thing and considering that there was no head on it, he must be missing even more bloody brain cells, unless it's not his aim but rather his eyesight that is seriously disturbed and now I'm here, wasting even more of my valuable time, while I have a company to run and I'm running late for a meeting because some policemen can't do their bloody job without getting on my last nerves, by asking the same stupid questions over and over and over and for that I pay my taxes? Honestly, don't you have something better to do than wasting my time, like to catch the bloody bastard that paid a fucking blind and brainless killer, so he won't be able to go out and get a killer, that actually can see and has a brain?"

Seto stared the man in front of him down and finally got the answer he wanted to hear. "Of course, we're sure we will have this solved in no time. You may go, Mister Kaiba. I apologise for the inconvenience." Seto was about to leave but looked back as he stood in the door and said: "You wanted to know if the shot really was in defence, right? Then let me tell you one more thing. Joey was shaking after the shot. He was worried about having killed a killer, that stupid mongrel. He couldn't kill someone just for the fun of it and the fact that every single student can tell you that the first shot came from outside and that the glass from the window was more inside than out, should prove you who shot first! So stop wasting your time and get the man behind the killer, so I can quit having a bodyguard because it gets on my nerves." After that he looked to Joey's boss and added: "But for now it stays like it is. Mokuba would want it, until we can be sure that the next killer won't show up anytime soon."

After that he went home to get changed for the office. During his ride home, he wondered more about his mutt.

By now Seto had come to the conclusion, that not only Katsuya was just an act, but probably the normal behaviour of the mutt himself was more an act than not. For the young blond had been so professional when saving his live and then as soon as he was outside with his friends and had his signal, he just went off talking about no school and getting some food. Seto couldn't help but wondering who he really was. Katsuya or Joey? Or a mix of both and if a mix, then what was true and what an act? The accent was clearly an act, since he could turn it on and off as he pleased, his feisty nature was clearly not. Since he had proven to have that in both of his 'roles', also you can play dumb when you're smart but not the other way around, so he must be more intelligent than he lets on as Joey. All things considered, Joey was probably more of an act then Katsuya. But what of his mutt was in Katsuya, that Seto hadn't noticed yet?

And Seto had to think of something 'Katsuya' had said about Joey, so basically about himself "he's a hot head that sometimes acts before thinking, that can get on someone's nerves and his emotions can usually easily be read, he knows that he isn't the most intelligent or rich guy and never will be, but exactly that's what makes him a man", Kaiba thought about the so called flaws a while. To start at the end, it didn't matter to Seto if someone was rich, he was it himself. He didn't need someone else's money. And Joey might not be the most intelligent person but definetly more than he let on in public, that his emotions could easily be read was the opposite of the flaw Mokuba had said for the CEO, so it couldn't be a flaw in him and Seto had to admit that he had liked the fire in Katsuya´s eyes, that could that easily be seen. And with the hot head that could get on someone's nerves, that's the thing that had attracted him to Katsuya the most. And apart from being annoying and stupid and useless, he never had another flaw for Joey either, and since those weren't valid anymore right now, he couldn't think of another flaw. Well maybe that he was stubborn, but Kaiba had to admit that he always had liked a challenge.

Once he reached the mansion and walked through the door, Mokuba already ran towards him and hugged him before he asked: "Are you really okay? I heard that someone tried to kill you again today but that you were alright and just hat to go to the police station because your bodyguard shot the guy. Did Katsuya kill him? Is it over?" Seto hugged his brother and said "Calm down. I'm fine and no one got killed, which is good. Since now they can question the guy that tried to kill me. And by the way, Katsuya is not Joey's boyfriend or girlfriend or anything like that." Mokuba looked at him with a dazzling smile and said: "So you won and finally got someone?" Seto shook his head and said: "No I'm single, but so is Joey, aka Katsuya." Mokuba stared at him for a while and then said: "Hold on, the hot blond chick, that knew that Roland was standing in the bushes with a paint gun, was JOEY?"

Seto just nodded and understood his brother´s reaction all too well, especially considering that he hadn't told his brother that he knew by now, that Katsuya was a guy and not a girl, hell he hadn't even told him the doubt he had about that fact before. "Yes," Seto said "The hot blond chick wasn't a chick and is in reality Joey." Mokuba stared at him for a while, unsure what to make of it and wondering what Seto made of it. He clearly had a crush on Katsuya but he always had fought with Joey but then again he had with Katsuya too, Mokuba couldn't help but wonder what his brother would do now? Would he forget it ever happened or would he start hitting on Joey? And what would Joey do? He had blown off his brother during their last 'date' and yet again, they did always fight with each other. Joey seemed to hate Seto, about as much as Seto him? How would this now go on? Now that they had been on a 'date' and that Seto had fallen for an act, that Joey had been able to pull off.

* * *

**Please review**

Who wants to know the answer to Mokubas questions? And who would like to give a guess about it? And most of all, I HAVE A PROBLEM! PLEASE HELP ME! I need suggestions. Since Joey is such a tough guy in this one, being a bodyguard and all, I don't think "Puppy" would be a good nickname. It needs to be something cooler, rather then cute. So if you have a good idea.. I have one but I'm not sure if it's good. So please give some suggestions in reviews or PM me and maybe I´ll use one of the ideas I get.  
Sorry for the tease.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Leviathan of the Sea, ShadowPrincess96 and Sentariana for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Joey had walked out of the building shortly after Seto, to be greeted by his friends. But he only half listened and looked towards his boss. He saw him scratch his nose with his thumb and was glad it meant that the killer was still alive and that it looked like he wound stay that way. While lowering his hand, he had two fingers bend and three straight, so Joey was expected at the local police station at three. He had given a slight nod and left with his friends. Seto was safe for the moment, his boss might not look the part but he was the best. He always was on all the training trips and trained himself, the juniors and also the long term members that had training trips too but not as many as the juniors.

Joey hadn't looked forward to the trip to the station. He had been to them before. Not because of his job but when he was still in a gang and some officers there still knew him from then. That meant some might actually think that he liked shooting someone. He just hoped that Kaiba's fucking pride would not make him say something stupid, like that he wouldn't have to do anything, since Seto fucking Kaiba wouldn't need a fucking bodyguard. Joey was nervous but once there, it seemed like he didn't need to be. His boss was there too and smiled at him. And he wasn't the only one, the police officer had an encouraging smile on his face as well. Joey explained what had happened once and they didn't even ask much. They had a short look at the gun and the bullet hole in his coat and then he could go. His boss came out with him. He looked towards him and asked: "How are you feeling?" Joey looked confused and said: "Relieved that it's over, why?" The boss smiled and said "I know it's not easy to shoot at someone and the first time is always the worst. Some quit afterwards. Especially when they killed someone, so I'm glad you didn't, I wouldn't want to lose you."

"I could have killed him," Joey admitted, still with a strange feeling, like he was no better than the killer. "I know. But you didn't. Instead you saved a life, don't ever forget that. Even Kaiba, who said that he never had wanted a bodyguard and still didn't want one himself, said that without you he would be dead. You can be proud of yourself." Joey looked up and tried to smile and said: "Don't worry. I'm fine, I'm not one that quits that easily." The boss smiled and said: "I'm glad to hear that. And if you need something just tell me." After that he got his emergency kit replaced and as Joey was about to leave his boss, he said: "By the way, even so Kaiba said he didn't want a bodyguard, he also said to continue at least until the man behind the killer was couched. He said it right after saying what most likely got the cops to go so easy on you." Joey looked surprised and asked: "What did he say?"

"He said you could never kill someone and were shaking, stupidly worrying to have killed a killer." After that the boss left Joey, standing and wondering why Kaiba had said it. Did he really think it was stupid to worry about having killed someone? Did he really not understand it at all? And his boss had said it had been what let the cops go easy on him and he believed it. They normally ask things over and over and over, trying to find a hole in a story or something that will change. They hadn't because of what Kaiba had said and part of Joey couldn't help but wonder if that had been Kaiba's intention. If he had wanted to help him, so he wouldn't have to go over and over the story, he just wanted to forget. _No he wouldn't care, would he? _Joey couldn't help but wonder about this question all day.

Not only about that but also the way Kaiba had reacted. After finding out that he was Katsuya, he had expected him to give out to him about having wasted his time or to just make fun of him or insult him, pretending to have known all along and just played him. But he hadn't done anything like it. But then again he had just nearly died. He had been in shock.

Joey sighed and thought about what happened after the shots, while they had been waiting for the police to come. Kaiba hadn't freaked or shouted at him about wasting his time, playing someone he wasn't. He had said at the end, that it might have shocked him a little but the way he had looked and sounded, it nearly was like he had just wanted to tease him a little. Like lovers would do. Like Kaiba had done with 'Katsuya' but it wasn't at all like he would normally treat Joey. He tend to receive a different treatment than so easy going.

By the time Joey was in his bed, trying to sleep, he still thought about everything that had happened. He couldn't fall asleep and just kept wondering what Kaiba might be thinking about him, now that he was Katsuya and had saved his life. The way he had talked had been a bit off but then again someone had tried to shoot the guy. But was that the reason or did he look at him differently, now that he knew that he was the one he had flirted with so relentlessly? Kaiba had wanted him in his girls dress up. Even after knowing he was a guy he still had wanted. But what would he want now? Katsuya didn't exist, only the mutt.

It was close to midnight as Joey suddenly realised something. After his "I'm Santa's cousin, the easter bunny" comment, Kaiba had called him HIS mutt, instead of a mutt. It had been right after he had found out the truth about who Katsuya really was. Why had he said that? Why had he called him 'my mutt', instead of the mutt or a mutt or just mutt or mongrel or some of his other usual insults? He couldn't start flirting with him now, could he? He knew now that he had only played a role. Granted, Kaiba knew all along that it was job and disguise and all but still. He knew now for sure how much it was a role, he was the stupid mutt and not the hot smart blond that had gone out with him and unfortunately gotten his attention. He couldn't possibly start to see the person he had played in him now, could he?

He wasn't anything like Katsuya. He was just a mutt, nothing else and never would be anything else. But if he couldn't be anything else, why had he learned so hard and worked so hard. He had studied so hard during his special training at the beginning. He had worked a few nights through, just to get the job. No, he had changed without letting anyone know but he still wasn't like Katsuya. _Oh this is just great, here I am trying to sleep and can't, because I'm flipping comparing myself to myself, talking like I'm not like me and confusing myself completely. _

Joey turned around and tried yet again to sleep and nearly succeeded, until he started to wonder why he even cared what Kaiba thought of him now. After all it was Kaiba, the jerk, he didn't care about him either, so why care about what he might think?

And even if he would care, they were too different to work out anyway and Kaiba must know. After all, only thing he had in common with the cold blooded devil was their love for duel monsters. Well and that they both had a dragon as their favourite. Granted, Kaiba´s was maybe a wee bit stronger, but with the right fusion and magic and spell cards there was certainly a way to pump his own dragon and give the white menace a one way ticket to the graveyard, or at least hopefully a one way ticket.

Joey noticed that they were sort of like their dragons. Kaiba being proud and powerful and in everyone's mouth being oh so great, ya right, but he himself the 'underachiever' the 'third rate duellist' the 'mutt' had saved his life and gotten his attention and left him standing completely hot in front of his big fancy mansion. He had won at least that one fight against him. And even so they were the total opposite, like day and night or light and dark. They had a tiny bit in common as well.

Joey couldn't believe it. By now it was four in the morning and Joey was still thinking about Seto fucking Kaiba. But even worse than that, as he finally fell asleep, he dreamt about the flipping kiss Kaiba had forced on him during their 'date' and to top even that, in his dream he had kissed him back!

After waking up he was shocked. He couldn't have fallen for the jerk, could he?

Joey was glad that the school was closed for two days, to give the students some time to calm down after the recent events and to give the school some time to fix the room that had now no window but two bullet holes on the opposite wall. Joey was especially glad, since Kaiba seemed to only go to work during that time and nothing else. No stupid 'wanna be date', no 'party', nothing but peace and quiet. And enough time to think about what to do, if Kaiba still flirted and what if not and most importantly, if he really could love him? After all he was nothing but an arrogant spoilt rich brat. And the worst about the guy was, that Joey couldn't get him out of his head and by the next thursday, where school was reopening, he had a few nice dreams and not all had stopped with kissing a brunet CEO.

He wished he could stay home for at least one more day but knew, that as Seto's bodyguard, he had to go in and even be there early. Also, it wouldn't really help to avoid him for another day. It might be better to just get it over with. Either deal with the flirting or just go back to fighting with the jerk.

Seto on the other side had made his mind up by the time he got ready for school. The last two days he couldn't think of anything but the stubborn blond, that had been able to trick him. He had tricked Seto Kaiba, the genius. And not only that, he had secrets the CEO hadn't even noticed. He always knew everything, especially about his rivals. He was sure to know everything there was to know about Yugi, apart maybe from what kind of underwear he had but he didn't really care about that either. He had even gone so far to know when and where his grandfather was born, as well as everyone of his cheerleading geek squat members. Especially Joey, since he had to admit that he had been able to improve his duelling skills quite a bit since their first duel and he wanted to keep an eye out for him. But Joey had managed to not only keep a secret but to also trick him with that and get his attention. And now Seto could think of nothing than how many secrets he was hiding from him. Who was he really? What was act, what was true?

Seto knew that he had become obsessed with these questions. There wasn't much he didn't know and he had hardly ever lost in anything but now he knew that if the killer hadn't attacked, Joey would still fool him. And that felt like a defeat. He wanted, no he needed, to find out the truth about Joey. It was like a game he had to play, to find out every single of his secrets. And keep an eye on him to make sure he never gets to hide anything ever again. To find out how smart the street dog really had gotten and how much more he could achieve. And most of all, he had to find one fucking flaw in him. Mokuba had been so questionably kind to point out his unreadable emotions and 'tendency' to arrogance. But right now, he still couldn't find a flaw that wasn't actually attractive on him, like his fire, and he could hardly count it as a flaw, if he liked it.

He wanted to know everything about the blond, that had caught his attention with his little hide and seek game. But not only because no one had tricked Kaiba before, also because he had looked more than just hot in both of the dresses and the way he had danced. And Kaiba was determined to prove this blond that was troublesome, stubborn and oh so deliciously challenging, that was the best for him. And this time there was no competition, as far as he knew Joey was single. After all Katsuya couldn't be his boyfriend and if he had another, he would have had a hell of a hard time with him for his little Katsuya stunt after all, it had been all over the news, especially after his trick with the silk scarf. _Katsuya forgot it, my ass, it was his to begin with. _Seto had to think now, how he had felt that day and that this too had been nothing but a trick his mutt had been able to play on him.

Seto waited for Joey in his limousine in front of the school. He needed to talk to him and make him go out with him. He had triggered his curiosity and now he wanted it to be satisfied and Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted. Granted, this time it already had taken much longer than he was used to, but he would get it in the end.

As soon as Joey saw the limousine, he just wanted to turn around and leave again but he waited for a moment, hoping he could follow Kaiba to class. Pretending nothing had happened, like the first day he had been his fucking bodyguard. But once Seto had exited, he waited there until Joey took a deep breath before slowly walking over, since he so obviously wouldn't get around talking to him.

"What ya want, jerk?" He asked, once he was just about close enough to make himself heard without screaming. Seto looked him up and down for a moment and then said: "I need to talk to you."

Joey rolled his eyes and said: "I got dad much from ya standin like a statue in de way."

Seto eyed him up and down again and said again: "I need to talk to you in private and lose the bloody accent. I know you don't need to talk like a freaking moron."

Joey went closer immediately, he had a cover to keep after all and didn't want others to know he had changed at all. He wanted to stay the "happy go lucky Joey Wheeler", and for his job it had been easier that way. And even so he wanted to make something of himself, he wanted it without changing his whole life. He loved his friends, he loved the time with them in school and he didn't want them to worry about him getting in danger at his job. And they would, latest after what had happened with Kaiba the previous monday. Once he was close enough that Seto would hear him, he whispered "Just shut it."

Seto grinned and grabbed him by the arm and said: "When did I ever listen to anyone?" While opening the door of his limo and tossing him inside. Joey could have gotten out of his grip, thanks to his training but there were already a few other early students around and he didn't want them to see him overpower the CEO, that was supposed to be stronger. And admittedly, he was, just he hadn't had Joey's training. And once inside, Joey knew nothing would stop him to keep Seto on as much distance as he needed.

Seto went in right after, closing and locking the door. The limousine was spacious and with black leather seats and a minibar that was open and filled with a few snacks, like crisps and some drinks, like wine and coke. There were small lights in the ceiling but hardly any came through the very dark tainted black windows. What felt strange to Joey, was that some parts inside were red, like around the lights and the minibar, as well as the sewing of the seats. Joey had been expecting more white and blue but then again, most limousines had a black decor and black and red just looked nice together. But it did remind the blond of his dragon and it wondered him to find something like this within the brunets belongings. Joey stared up towards him and sat properly on a seat and said: "You could have asked."

"Then try nicer and less commanding, that might help. And now lets get to class, we have school." Joey said in an annoyed voice.

"Forget class, we need to talk and don't even think about getting away." Seto said commanding.

"Aren't we charming today? Could you be any more of a jerk, let me guess, no worse isn't possible."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. This was more complicated than it needed to be. "Just shut it and listen, the faster you can leave." He said, hoping to get the others attention. Joey just glared at him and Kaiba took a deep breath and said: "I want you go on a date with me."

_Oh great, he's still flirting with me, _Joey thought sarcastically. He still didn't want to believe that he really liked him, and said: "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you do, we´ll do what you want and if you don't, I´ll phone your boss and MAKE you go to where I want you." Seto's smug smile right now annoyed the hell out of Joey and he said: "Thanks for proving me wrong, you CAN be more of a jerk!"

"I'm trying not to be one, that's why I asked first." Seto said, sounding annoyed.

"It isn't asking if you threaten to force me anyway." Joey stated.

"I'm not threatening, I'm warning and that's supposed to be nice, isn't it?" Seto argued.

"Oh come on, like you would know what nice is when it hits you in the face." Joey informed.

"Just stop getting off topic and tell me when and where you want our date to be." Seto demanded.

"I haven't even agreed, you fucking spoilt bastard." Joey pointed out.

"Why do you have to be so complicated?" Seto asked.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Joey asked in return.

"That's your own fault for being so stubborn." And Seto really believed his own words.

"Why the hell would it be my fault that you're an annoying jerk?" Joey demanded to know.

"Because you're hot." Seto just said.

"If you talk about the way I looked in the fucking dress, then look for a drag queen" Joey advised him, before asking: "And what the hell has that to do, with you being annoying anyway?"

"I meant that you look hot right now. Is it always that complicated to give you a compliment?" Seto blushed a little as he said that, but still added: "And it has everything to do with it, since I'm just annoying you because you're so ridiculously distracting and I can't think straight and that's annoying me."

"I look the same as I did before you knew about Katsuya being me and I doubt that you EVER would have said that I'm hot then." Joey said rolling his eyes. When would the guy finally quit?

"No, I wouldn't but only because I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea, since I also thought back then that you´re nothing but a dumb street dog." Seto pointed out to the blond.

"I'm still the same, genius. Just go back to that, we once again start to fight all the time and I have my peace." Joey insisted.

"I'm not going to leave you, until I get what I want. After all you're not the same, or at least not what you seemed to be before." Seto insisted.

"And what would it be that you want?" Joey asked.

"You. I thought I made that clear." Seto simply said.

"No, you wanted Katsuya! And newsflash: there is no Katsuya! So go to class, go home, go to work, I don't care but quit getting on my nerves." Joey hoped that he would finally listen and leave him.

"That's where I think you're wrong. Katsuya is real all right and somewhere in you. You're always acting the accent and also that your dumb, because you couldn't act that smart if you weren't and I will find out how much is act and what isn't." Seto said with determination.

"If you say so, then good luck with that. See ya." Joey tried to get to the door and unlock it to get out, but Seto just put an arm around his waist and pulled him back. Now Joey lay on the floor, as Seto said: "Like hell, I'm just going to let you go. I told you I get my date either way."

"Don't make me quit my job and I swear to god, if you keep this up, I will!" Joey threatened.

"Why? Why do you refuse me this strongly?" Seto wanted to know.

"Oh, where to start? You called me Mutt, dog, mongrel, loser, third rate, idiot, stupid and I could probably continue with that list till tomorrow but wait that's not even all, you're arrogant and spoilt and you think that you can get everything and like that isn't enough, you don't even really know me and oh yes, we always fight. I mean, hell you ask me on a date and it turns into a fight. We're not meant to be and there is that other little fact, I don't like you, is that enough? Because otherwise I could go on." Joey said, looking angry by now.

Seto tried to fight his list, by saying: "You called me names and I still like you, so that's no excuse. And you don't know me enough to know how I am, so at least give me a chance to show you that I'm not always arrogant and spoilt and you say I don't know you, right on target but that's why I asked for a date instead of a wedding. I want to know you, the real you not some act, and we always fight, great I love a bit of action and I know you do too or you wouldn't have the job and about you not liking me, get to know me before you can say that! Did I forget something?"

"Yes, the fact that I DO know you. We've been in the same class for so long and with all the things about the shadow realm and all, I know you're a jerk." Joey still insisted.

"Considering that, I should know you too but there are obviously things I don't know. So who is to say that there are things you don't know about me too?" Seto still didn't want to give up.

"Then count the fucking fact that unlike you, I'm so not attracted to you." Joey tried as a last resort, knowing that it wasn't entirely true.

"Oh, are you sure about that? Because the dance said differently." Seto reminded the other.

"The dance was only a result of music and movement, it had nothing to do with you and most others would have gotten me hot enough to get completely off on the dance floor." Joey lied, before trying to get away again.

But Seto tossed him on the floor once more and tried to pin him down, while he said "I know I could too, want to have prove?"

Joey stared at him and did his best to fight him off. Both of them wrestled on the floor, trying to get on top of the other. Joey didn't want Kaiba to think he could just do what he wanted. He would prove him that he was capable of fighting him, that he would never let him dominate him, not in a million years. Seto was taller and stronger than his slightly younger opponent but even so Kaiba had a good technique, Joey's was better and he gave him more trouble than Kaiba had expected, much more trouble. They wrestled each other in the closed off, small space they had inside of limousine. And both of their body's reacted to the proximity of their body's in a way Kaiba loved and even so he didn't really want to, Joey did enjoy it too, blaming his long time loneliness and absence of a partner for his body's reaction, as they both tried to pin the other down. One, to win the others attention and one, to prove the other that he had no chance.

Sorry to let you hang like that, but I really would love some opinion on who you guys would like to win, I already decided for me and wrote it as well but I still would like to know what you think, who should win? So please review. If it's enough, I might take some time and rewrite, even so my idea is funny I think.

* * *

**Please review**

And special thanks to Leviathan of the Sea and Sentariana for the idea to use "Wolf" as a nickname. I really like that one. But if anyone else can think of a better one (I can't and really like it) let me know and we´ll see if I like it better too or not. But so far, I think he is going to be named wolf, and Seto can call the rest of the gang his pack. XD  
And by the way, I'm going to end the poll very soon, since I'm nearly done writing this and only need the last few chapters spell checked. And then I start writing the next story, so the poll will be closed soon. There will be another poll up for the sequal of "Beloved slave", which will be the story after the next one. But if you still would like to give a vote for what story I should do next, please vote soon. I also have another story idea which will be on my profile, right after the poll closes.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, Leviathan of the Sea, Angel Dove1, puppyshipping fan 77, Jane Volturi Au1 and mandapandabug for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The fight continued for a long while. And both male were feeling hot in more than just one way, as Kaiba managed to pin Joey down long enough to press his lips onto the red lips of the hot blond male beneath him. But Joey managed after a moment to throw him over, pinning him down as he said: "Quit it, moneybags." But Seto just said: "Never," and pressed his hip up against Joey's, adding: "And I can FEEL that you want me as much as I want you." Joey had to bite his bottom lip as he fought a moan, while his face blushed a dark red, before he said: "Not even in your dreams." Seto managed to free himself from Joey's grip, using all his strength and while he still tried to pin Joey again, he said: "Trust me, plenty of times in my dreams with both Katsuya in a hot dress as well as you completely naked in a pool." Joey was the one that managed to pin Seto again by holding his shoulders down, saying: "I have to correct myself again, you're not an arrogant spoilt rich boy, you're a perverted arrogant spoilt rich brat."

Seto grinned at him and since Joey held his shoulders, he put his hands on Joey's butt and said: "I'm certain you love that perverted part at least." Joey flinched and tried to push his hands away, giving Seto a chance to overpower him once again and to kiss him, once he had him pinned him down again. Joey had his lips a bit parted to begin with, due to the fact that the exhaustion of the fight had left him slightly breathless and the sensation of their hips being in close contact, at least half the time, didn't help with that either. Seto used this fact to the fullest and plundered the younger ones mouth relentlessly and Joey couldn't help but slightly enjoy his talented lips on his and his playful tongue, that was now battling with his own. But he didn't let it happen for long, at least not yet. He wanted to win this, he wanted to prove that Seto wouldn't get everything he wanted. So once again Joey did his best to use his flawless fighting skills to overpower the otherwise stronger CEO.

It went on like this for a while longer. Kaiba kissing the younger whenever he could pin him down long enough. And after a while Joey kissed him too. He just couldn't help himself any longer. His kisses were just too good. And the closeness of the others body and his movements during the fight had left him extremely hot. Seto stopped fighting back for now and enjoyed it as he got the first kiss from Joey and just fought with their tongues for dominance. He still was Seto Kaiba, who just needed to be the one in charge. He wanted to be the one on top, who would dominate the other and win him. This basically meant the fight continued, just now with a little different goal for at least one of them, because now both wanted to win the fight to get the other, as both slowly already got tired out. And the goal wasn't the only thing that had changed. They didn't only try to pin the other down any more, they also got the other undressed in the process.

After a long time both boys just lay on the floor of the limousine, both breathless. By now they had missed two classes. And both had won a part of the fight. Joey had been the one on top, but Kaiba the one inside. Seto was happy and started to kiss the currently naked blond in his arms a little, until Joey stopped and said: "We're late for school."

Seto just rolled his eyes and said: "Just forget school, we could go to my place."

Joey looked up at him for a moment and watched his face. Kaiba had his eyes closed and looked tired, about as tired as Joey felt right now. Still he had his smug smile all over him. Looking proud of himself, that he finally had gotten into Joey's pants. Joey frowned, that smug smile was the last thing he had wanted to see. He urgently needed to be brought down a little again, after all they had fought and then it just had happened. It wasn't like anything between them had changed. Kaiba was still a perverted arrogant spoilt rich brat, scratch that last word, bastard was more matching. It couldn't work. Even if Joey had feelings for the jerk, which he still would deny, even towards himself, but it couldn't work with them, could it? After all it was sort of normal to be like Duke and Tristan to have a make up, make out after a fight but to have a make out fight? No, that was way past normal. That could never work. So he said: "If you want to, fine. Saves me some work, but I'll go to class."

Seto now looked at him annoyed. Why did the guy have to be so incredibly complicated? He had won, hadn't he? He had gotten him, they had done it. So he must have some sort of feelings for him to let him do that, doesn't he? So why the hell did he want to leave? All Seto wanted was get home with him and see him in his own bed and cuddle a little and talk and find out all the little things he had hidden so well, for so long. Like, since when he was so eager to get to fucking class? Especially when he can be in his arms, in his king size bed in his huge mansion. No one sane would want to rather go to class, but he? And the best was, he already was getting dressed. "Why do you want to go?" Seto finally asked, unable to figure it out himself.

Joey looked at him and asked: "Why would I want to go to your place?"

Seto stared daggers at him for a moment, he hadn't just honestly asked that, had he? "First, I'll be there and second, a huge king size and soft bed in my big mansion. What could be better?"

Joey rolled his eyes at the arrogance the guy still had. Even after being told that he was too arrogant, he just couldn't change it. "And why would you want me there? If you're so tired, have fun in your bed."

After a few more dagger glares from Kaiba, he finally said to a by now fully dressed Joey: "What a stupid question is that? You're mine now, so of course I would want you to be with me."

Now it was Joey's turn to stare daggers at the snobby guy. "Sorry moneybags, but last time I checked I still belonged only to myself and was free to do as I choose. So are you going to class now or do I have a day off from having to save your sorry ass?"

Seto took a very deep breath, trying desperately to calm down before he said: "Then check again."

Joey grinned now and said: "Done and same result."

Again Seto took a deep breath and asked: "What the hell is your problem?"

Joey still grinned, by now amused about Seto's reactions. He couldn't help but enjoy seeing him like this. Still part of him didn't know what to say now. It didn't feel right to say he didn't want anything from him after having had sex with him. So he just used the easy way out, for now at least. "I need to learn, because unlike you I'm not some kind of genius."

Seto sat up and put an arm around Joey's waist and said, with his smug smile back in place: "I could teach you. And we could start with biology."

Joey just looked at him and said: "Honestly, couldn´t you think of anything more lame? That line already has a beard that would make Dumbledore jealous."

Seto frowned for a second but then said, starting to smirk: "Okay then, how about maths and the first problem you have to solve is you and me times what equals satisfaction?"

Joey rolled his eyes and said: "Wow you did it, you found something more lame. Can we go to class now?"

Seto gave a sigh and said: "One condition, after school you´ll come with me? To my place?" Joey watched him for a moment, before he asked: "To do what?" Seto gave him a little kiss on his shoulder and said: "Don't know. Watch TV, or a movie, play games for all I care, whatever you want."

Joey stared at him. He had been sure Seto would talk about his big king size soft bed again, in the hope to get more sex out of him. "Why? Don't you have something better to do? Like a company to run?"

Seto grinned and said: "I'm a genius, don't forget that. I can run the company in between cuddles. And anyway, how else will I ever find out how much of you was an act? I want to know everything about you and keep a close eye on you, so nothing will get past me again."

Joey stared at him. Did Seto Kaiba just more or less tell him that he wanted to be together with him? Like a real couple? And did he just say, that the reason was to make sure he didn't have secrets? Could there be a guy that is more weird than him? Probably not. After all, you didn't go together with someone to keep him or her from having secrets. He sighed and said "You're about the strangest guy I know, and still an arrogant spoilt rich bastard."

"You forgot perverted." Seto interrupted grinning and started to move a hand under his shirt.

"How could I?" Joey said and slapped his hand away. "Listen. You've been nothing but mean to me for as long as I know you, so don't think that one time sex can just wipe that out, I admit you've got me hot and I'm not sure why, because you're not the adonis you think yourself to be. But I can't just see you as anything but a jerk. And anyway, what kind of reason for a relationship is that you just want to figure me out and keep an eye on me, so I won't change without you noticing?"

Seto frowned. That hadn't been what he had hoped for. He wanted a relationship, even so he had to admit that it would be a hard one. Since they were rather different and it would be a rather messed up relationship but he still wanted it to work and if just to prove that he could make it work. Seto gave another sigh, before he slowly started to speak again: "Listen, first of all it's not my fault that you made anyone believe that you're a stupid street dog and hence the names. Second, I know it sounds strange at first but you caught my interest with that secrecy and now I just want to know everything about you and is that really that weird? It's what a relationship is about, isn't it? To know each other and spend time together rather than just having sex. And last but not least, I never give up. So deal with it and just give me a chance, we could date for a while. You could always break up with me, couldn't you? And now stop that whining and let´s go to my place."

Joey just rolled his eyes, before telling him: "I think I've got a word to say in that as well and I told you, I want to go to class since I need the lessons. Unlike some snobby jerk."

Seto pulled him closer and whispered into his ear: "Are you sure about that? By now it's lunch time and I wonder what our OHHHHH so nice teacher will say that you´re THAT late?"

Joey sighed. "I know what our OHHHHH so nice teacher will say, 'detention'. But if I at least show, I might get away with one detention. If I skip alltogether, I´ll get in even more trouble."

Kaiba grinned at him, a smug smile again: "I could help you out with that problem and already have the perfect idea on how to do so. And will, as long as you give us a chance."

Now Seto was for once on the receiving end of a death glare, as he heard the blond's voice say: "Are you trying to blackmail me into dating you?" _Gulp_ Kaiba thought, before he answered: "No, just motivating you to give us a chance. You're free to break up any time." Kaiba didn't like the triumphant smile on Joey's face, but the answer. "Fine, we´re dating." Before the blond gave him a kiss which he still very much liked and then Kaiba found out the source of triumphant look "And now I break up, so you have to keep your promise to help me out with the teacher tomorrow and I can go home, right?"

"Wrong." Seto held on to him, as he tried to leave again. "I said you have to give us a chance, that was not a real chance, that was a trick. And now admit that you like me already and stop this nonsense. I know you do. You blush every time I touch you by now and you enjoyed our 'fight' just as much as I did. I know you're still mad for how I treated you before but like I said, if you behaved like a stupid street dog what else was I to assume? Cut me some slag here and stop being so god damn complicated!"

"If I'm too complicated then leave me the hell alone?" Joey said now really angered. He knew the brunet was right, he had some sort of strange feeling every time he touched him and knew that he had most certainly enjoyed the so called fight. And that the CEO was always on his mind lately, as well as in his dreams, could not be denied either. Still this was Kaiba, his rival, the man he had hated for so long, he couldn't just suddenly love that jerk, could he? Okay, while he watched his face, his admittedly good looking face, he had to remember how it had looked on his first night out as Katsuya, right at the beginning as he had laughed, and how his eyes had looked down on him with pure lust during their dance and then his face with the street lights playing on his features during their drive to his place, right after the dance as well as at other occations during the three times he had seen him as Katsuya. And his body right now, naked in front of him and oh so close, didn't look to bad either. There were feelings, but Joey wasn't sure how deep they were and didn't want them to grow for a jerk like him.

Seto had noticed how the eyes of the blond in front of him had started to wander over his body and tried to hide a smug smile and instead settled for simply staring into amber eyes, enjoying the slight blush that would spread whenever the wandering amber eyes met blue staring ones. The young CEO truly enjoyed the feeling he got from being admired by this hot blond, wild and so far untamed and mysterious creature. It would be so much fun if he could just tame him enough to truly be his. But by now Seto wasn't sure if anyone could ever tame Joey Wheeler. But one thing was certain for the CEO, he would try till the last day and if he ever got him, he would make damn sure not to let him run off again. It was just too much trouble to tame him, as to risk to let him run wild again.

"Fine," Joey said after a long silence, unable to stand the intensity of the others stare towards him. "You'll get your chance. One month, I'll go on dates with you whenever and wherever YOU want, with one condition: that I'll tell you then, but you have to swear that if I tell you to butt the hell off after that you stay the hell away from me, got it?"

Seto looked at him. Surprised that he would be the one making the decisions himself, he had been sure Joey would want to be the one in charge. But then again he had one whole month to whoa the blond into liking him. Considering that after knowing his secret it had only taken one try to get into his pants, it couldn't be that hard. "Fine, I swear." He said, certain that he would win this with ease. At least until he saw the smug smile on the blonds face. Then it hit him. He didn't only need to whoa the blond enough to like him, he needed to woo him enough to admit it. He would need to whoa that seemingly untameable blond young man into submitting to his feelings, to submit to him! And suddenly a month didn't seem that long. And the condition didn't make him any more hopeful for it to be easy. Especially considering that he first had to find out how to whoa this mysterious young man and all he knew was, that he was a good dancer and loved wild partys. And neither of which was exactly Kaiba's expertise. Still he had to try, it was the only chance he had right now. And he could always go back on his word if necessary and keep trying, even when he was told to butt off.

* * *

**Please Review**

Thanks to mandapandabug for the fox idea for a nickname. I really like that one too but personally think, that for this story in particular wolf is better. I wish I had it for my last, fox would have been so good for that one. But if a lot of other agree with mandapandabug and like fox better, let me know. Since I do like that one too. I could use it, even so I still think wolf is better for this one. Just PM me or put in a review what you like best.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Akki, Angel Dove1, Jane Volturi Au1, suzanne, TearfullPixie and mandapandabug for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Not long after Joey had agreed to temporarily date Seto Kaiba, and he still wasn't sure how he had gotten talked into that one, both teens arrived at the Kaiba mansion. By that time Seto of course was dressed as well and so they entered the huge place, that Kaiba called his home. Joey looked around the stunning entrance hall. The chandelier at the ceiling alone looked like it's worth enough to feed a whole country in the third world. The paintings and old looking vase that were standing in every corner not even counting. Ever since Joey had been in here for the first time, back then as Katsuya, he had wondered how people could live like this. Just two persons in such a huge place, they could hide from each other with ease for ages if they wanted to. It would be easy. Even with the maid that was there immediately upon Kaibas arrival, to take a coat or orders from her boss, it still didn't feel like a welcoming home. It felt more like a business, where a secretary might ask you if you wanted a coffee while waiting. Now Seto leaded him further in than he had ever been and the paintings and vases along the walls seemed to be endless.

After a while they reached a room that looked slightly more comfortable and had the feeling of a very old castle lounge. The floor was covered by a thick old looking and rather dark carpet. And a big black couch was in front of a fire place, that had a big flat screen TV looming above. The only thing in the room that didn't look old fashioned but that for completely out of place. The rest of the walls were once again covered in paintings and vases were in every corner. And some of the not in paintings covered places of the wall had old dark wand carpets to be covered. The light came from old looking small lights on the wall, that seemed to look like old candle holders.

"Would you like to watch a DVD?" Seto asked, watching the blond´s face for a bit of a change in it, to see what he might like and what not.

"Why not, what do you have?" Joey asked, looking at the brunets blue eyes to distract himself from the rest of the old fashioned ambiente. Seto was in serious need of some new interior decoration.

"Everything you could possibly think of" Seto said with a smug smile back on his lips.

"Then pick something." Joey said, unsure if he might regret it. The way this place looked and considering his intelligence, he might get stuck with an informational documentary about world war one. And it would not surprise him in the least. But what did surprise him, was that he decided to choose a modern day love comedy. A movie, just out in cinemas and one Joey had actually wanted to see but so far not gotten a chance to do so. Obviously, he really had a lot of movies. Even some that weren't out on DVD, how did he do that? Both boys settled on the big couch that, even so it looked old, was rather comfy and big. Joey sat all the way to the side, hoping to get a bit of space between them but Kaiba sat down right next to him and put an arm around him, causing Joey to blush a dark red colour.

Seto leaned closer and his lips were nearly at his ears, while Joey's heart was set on overdrive. His lips stopped right before they touched his ear and Joey could feel the brunet's breath on his skin, as he whispered: "Could it be, that I make you nervous?"

"You wish, moneybags." Joey immidiately blurted out. Now with an even darker shade of red in his face. He really was getting more and more nervous around the hot CEO and hated it. He didn't want to fall for someone like Seto and was sure to be the one that would get hurt in the end. It was always him that would get hurt.

He could see the smug face of the older from the corners of his eyes, as he focused on keeping his eyes glued to the TV. He didn't want to show him how much he distracted him.

For the rest of the movie Kaiba stayed quiet but he didn't seem to be interested in the movie either. He kept staring at his blond little lover. Glad to finally have caught him. And he would make damn sure to keep him. He wanted him. And he wanted him badly, he wanted to know all about him, study every little detail about him and if the blond was unwilling to give something away by just telling him his emotions or what he wanted to do, then he would find out with his facial expression.

Joey had trouble standing being watched this closely, it was starting to freak him out but he didn't say anything for now. He tried to focus on the movie, unable to see the comedy in anything, with Kaiba´s eyes boring into him from the side. _How can anyone stare that long, without even freaking blinking? _He thought whenever Kaiba seemed to go for way too long, even without as much as one blink not to mention looking anywhere but his face. But he didn't want to admit how much it bugged him right now.

"Don't you like comedies? Or just not this movie?" Seto asked as the movie had ended.

"Who said I didn't like it?" Joey asked, looking into the blue orbs that still were glued onto him.

"It's obvious, you didn't laugh once during the whole movie." Seto pointed out, looking confused about the blond´s statement.

"Neither did you." Joey just said.

"I know, but I already knew the film, I watched it with Mokuba a few times and I was distracted by watching something way more interesting." Seto said with a little smile that only grew after another blush spread over the blond´s face.

"Great and with that you annoyed me, by staring at me for the whole movie. I hate that." He just stated honestly.

"So I do distract you." Seto grinned at him at this new revelation.

"No, you just annoy the hell out of me, that's all." Joey corrected with an even darker blush on his face.

Again the blue eyed teen leaned closer to whisper into his ear before saying "Then why do you blush?"

Joey stood up and said "All right, I´m going. This is just too much for one day, I need a break from your ego."

"Oh, come on," Seto said, once again sounding annoyed at the complication he once again got thrown into his way by the blond´s stubbornness. "I didn't even do anything, please stay, we could watch something else or play some video games or whatever a mutt likes to do."

"For starters, I don't appreciate being called a mutt." Joey stated, still walking towards the entrance but unfortunately he got lost in the huge building.

"But you are wild like one." Seto said with an evil grin on his face.

Joey glared at him and said: "Okay, how the hell do I get out of this hell hole?"

"Please stay, and if not mutt how should I call you? Puppy?" Seto suggested.

"Call me puppy and I call you bunny." Joey threatened and the look on Seto's face would even be worth the dog comments. He definetly had found something he really hated. And he so would use it at any chance he could possibly get.

"Please not that, how about you suggest a pet name I can use for you and I think of one you can use for me." Seto tried again.

"Oh, how boring and I had another REALLY good one for you, damsel in distress. After all, I was your night in shining armour or lets say with shining gun." Joey received an even better look on the brunets face. He started to thoroughly enjoy himself.

"Call me that and someone is about to die." Seto said, sounding for once way more threatening than his face looked.

"You threaten to kill me? Really moneybags, where is the love now?" Joey said ironically.

"No, but every single person that hears it." Seto clarified.

"You know it would be so much easier to just quit the dog names." Joey tried again.

"But you are like a wild untameable street dog and that's why I want you so much to be mine." Seto insisted. He didn't like it that Joey had the upper hand against him yet again. How the hell did this fucking street dog do it? He used to be nothing but a dumb street dog and now he was winning one of their verbal fights, with a smug smile all over his adorable face.

"But I'm not some dumb animal." Joey insisted again, still walking through this mess of a mansion to find an exit. "How the hell do I get out?"

"How about, not at all?" Seto suggested and tried to hold on to his arm, he was getting closer right now and Seto worried that he might stumble in the entrance hall.

"Let me the hell go when I want to." He said, fighting to get away again until Seto finally said: "Fine, you won. I´ll show you the way"

And so he did. The way to his bedroom. Right after Joey was in and saw where the hell he had been lead to, he wanted to turn but Seto once again held on to him and said: "Come on, just a little longer please, I have a great gaming system here, after all I OWN and RUN a gaming company, trust me it's the best." He tried to convince the young man that still struggled to get free causing another fight and not long after that, both were undressing each other once again. The 'fight' had found the same end as the last, just this time on Seto's king size bed.

Seto had asked the blond endless questions after the 'fight' had ended. Partly to distract him from trying to leave again and partly because he wanted to know everything about him. Starting from favourite colour and food to where he would want to go to on dates or holidays. He still needed to charm him after all. And it wouldn't be easy to charm such a stubborn young man. By know Joey was either asleep or pretending to be so, to escape the questioning. Seto wasn't sure but he liked the relaxed look on his face. And he enjoyed playing with his silk like hair. He used to think it looked like hay, but it was too soft for it and too shiny really. It was beautiful and he just had to find a way to make sure he could keep him by his side forever. He just had to tame his wild nature, just enough for him to stay. It would be the greatest victory ever and the price a trophy like no other. For the first time Seto truly understood the meaning of 'trophy wife', just he wanted his trophy Joey. He wanted him for himself, he was his now and he wouldn't let him go. No matter how wild he was, no matter how hard it might be to tame him, Seto would do it.

As he watched the blond, he heard his room door open and looked up. Mokuba was standing there and smiled. While Seto was just pleased that they had a blanket covering them up and that Mokuba haden't walked in on a 'fight'. "I heard that you´re home and not even alone, so I thought I´d check out if that could possibly be true." The young boy said with a grin.

Seto grinned and said "Did you doubt it possible that I could charm my mutt?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and said: "No, but I doubt that you'll keep him, if you keep calling him mutt."

Seto chuckled and said: "You know, we just had a fight about that before you came." And Seto had to grin at the memory that said fight had leaded him to where he was now.

Mokuba just rolled his eyes as he mumbled: "It's your fault when he leaves you."

Seto's smile was gone immediately, there was a slight possibility that he couldn't charm Joey, like he had subconciously done with his countless fan girls. Sill he insisted: "I wouldn't let him, I got others to like me without even trying, I will get him too."

Mokuba watched them for a moment, wondering if he should tell his brother that getting into his pants that fast was most likely not helpful for a long lasting relationship but he already had mentioned the mutt thing and Seto wasn't likely to listen to the second objection of his kid brother any more than to the first one. He was just hopeless. And it obviously was too late for that advise anyway. "I give up on you." He mumbled before leaving.

As soon as Mokuba was out of the room again, Joey turned, eyes still closed but he mumbled: "Ya know he's right, it ain't gonna help da call me names."

Seto grumbled and said: "Quit the accent, you sound stupid with that." Joey grinned, his eyes still closed and said: "Na da sleepy da focus, can't be bothered."

Seto watched him yawn and chuckled, saying: "And here I thought you're wild, seems like you wouldn't have the energy to be considered wild."

Joey turned once again towards him and said, this time with his eyes slightly opened and looking even sleepier that way and so adorable, that Seto would squeak if his manly ego would allow it. "First, if ya think it's dad easy to get me to fuck with ya again, I'll have da disappoint ya and second, trust me I usually have more energy but didn't sleep well for da last couple of days so cut me some slack ya perverted arrogant spoilt rich bastard"

Seto chuckled and said: "Fine, but I think you need to come up with a shorter name for me."

Seto heard a groan, followed by a mumbled "Moneybags, rich guy, brat, show off, perv..."

"I got the point; you've got plenty of names. It will be hard to tame you, won't it?" Seto said, as he tried to pull the blond into his arms. And to his surprise the young beauty cuddled into his embrace, mumbling: "It won't be hard, it'll be impossible."

Seto smiled a little, after all he had done things others had believed impossible before and he loved a challenge.

Joey still couldn't really believe that he was currently not only inside of the Kaiba mansion, no he also was in Kaiba's bedroom, and as if that wasn't shocking enough, he was in Kaiba's king size bed. And unbelievable as it was, he could top that shocking fact with not only them being naked, no he was also cuddled into the rich arrogant basterd´s arms. How had he ended up here? Oh yes, he had started to fight and both had gotten hot because of THAT_. It's official,_ Joey thought, _I'm pathetic. I completely sick. _Joey still couldn't believe that he had ended up agreeing to give Seto Kaiba a chance. If anyone would have told Joey, just a bit more than a week ago, on the day where the stupid killer had tried to kill the jerk the first time, that he would end up dating the cold hearted CEO, Joey would have called some nice guys with nice white jackets, with very long sleeve in which they could show themselves some love because the sleeves were tied together at the end, so they could hug themselves in them and then he would have send them off into the nut bin to meet some very nice friends that were just as carzy. After all, they must have been delusional or just have an incurable case of extreme craziness and or stupidity. Or at least he would have believed it then.

Joey gave a sigh, before turning away from Seto again. He didn't want to get too close to him. This was Kaiba, the guy who had tortured him and no matter what weird feelings he started to get, he couldn't let it get to him.

"Are you okay?" He heard him ask and said: "No, I can't sleep because someone keeps bugging with stupid questions."

This time it was Seto, who sighed before mumbling: "All right I got it, I was just worried, since you said you hadn't slept well and now the sigh and all." Joey once again had a hard time believing his ears. Did Kaiba just say that he was worried about him and to top it off, he had actually listened to him? This was getting way too weird. Joey decided to just go with it until the brunet´s shock fades and he could get back to hating him, because this wasn't normal.

Joey just stayed there, moving less with closed eyes, trying to sleep and this time while listening to the CEO's even breathing, he fell asleep rather fast. Dreaming about the brunet, while said brunet developed a master plan on how to get Joey for good.

* * *

**Please Review**

And who wants to know the master plan or has his own idea on what Seto might be planing to get his blond and who has an idea about the condition Joey had said about dating in the last chapter, for it will be named in the next.

To Akki, his tries will not only be funny but also end with a few more 'fight' scenes :P espacially once Seto is pulling some nicknames out. And it taks him a few tries to get to Wolf.

and to suzanne: no, this had nothing to do with Joeys revenge from earlier. That was finished as he left Seto standing in front of his door. Joey just doesn't want to admit to himself that the feelings he suddenly developed, after seeing Seto behaving differently, can possibly be love. And he also doesn't believe the brunets feelings to be genuine, since he fell for the Katsuya act first and now all of a sudden loves him, even so he just played a role and Seto can't know the real him. So it is more or less that he doesn't want to love the 'jerk' and doesn't want to get hurt by him either. And now Seto needs to do some winning over.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Jane Volturi Au1, mandapandabug, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, ShadowPrincess96 and TearfullPixie for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As Joey woke up, he looked at his watch to see that it was already past 6 in the evening. He stood up and started to get dressed, without even saying something, causing Seto to ask: "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting dressed." Joey informed a now grumpy CEO.

"I can see that, the question is why are you getting dressed?"

Joey gave a sigh and said: "Because I need to go home, it's late and my dad will be worried if I don't show up soon. He might already be worried, he's the only one that knows about my job."

A big frown spread over Seto's face, he didn't like the idea of letting his new boyfriend run free again, not even for a second, but he would have to. "Fine, I'll drive you."

"No, you're not." Joey just said.

"Why ever not?" Seto asked, sounding annoyed again.

"Because then people might see us together and that wouldn't be a good idea. Which is why this is the condition for the whole dating thing, no one must find out about it, so no dates where we could be caught by anyone." Joey just stated.

"Why would that be? I wouldn't mind if people knew about us." Seto said, hoping he wanted to keep it secret for his sake.

"Maybe you wouldn't but I would. First, if my boss finds out I'm in trouble, because I'm not allowed to date or even flirt with a charge, because he or she could become a detraction to me and that's a risk and second, this is only a one month thing and you promised to back off after that and so it's no point in me telling my friends and make them worry about me going crazy for dating you!" Joey pointed out. And Seto could understand the first reason to an extend but severally disliked the second one. He wanted Joey to tell his friends, so he would get more attached and less likely to dump him after the first month. He only had one month to charm the stubborn blond and now he wouldn't even be able to flirt or kiss him in school nor see him when he was with that stupid geek squat, that he was a part of. Still due to the first reason there wasn't much he could do about it anyway right now. Not until the bloody killer had talked. And the police would take ages to find anything if he didn't. He would need to work on that himself. Maybe he could talk Joey into an open relationship once he wasn't his bodyguard anymore.

"And when will get to see you then? It isn't dating if you're with your friends all the time instead of with me." Seto asked, he wanted to make sure he would get as much time as possible to get him used to his presence. He wanted Joey to get used to be around the mansion and most of all around him. Otherwise he would never stay.

"Don't know yet. Maybe I'll be back tomorrow after noon or later at night. If not the day after." Joey just said nonchalantly, not knowing that the later at night part had given Seto an idea.

"Tomorrow. You could stay the night maybe. Your father knows about the job and all you could at least tell him that you´re with me, even if you say it's for work. Or just at least tell him the truth. And that way no one else needs to know. You could come back tonight as well." Seto said. If he could at least get him to spend the night and evenings with him, he could do a few things in the evening in the house and hold him in his arms at night. He would get used to life with him, like if they would move together. How could it get any better than that? It would be even more efficient than just seeing him a few hours in the afternoon, together with his friends.

"Fine, I'll come back tomorrow night. But I don't know how late yet, give me your phone number and I'll send you a massage, once I know what time I might come and you'll let me know if you'll have time then or still got some stuff in your office." Joey stated.

"Okay. And don't worry, I'll make the time to be home as soon as I can be with you." Seto promised to prove that he was more important. He would have to work around Joey at least until he had him for sure. Then he might be able to every now and then blow him off for work, not too often of course, he could risk him running wild again but work needed to be done to and he was sure that Joey would understand.

"Don't, if you got work, you got work and I can always come a bit later. I don't need you to supervise me or anything. And I don't want to be the reason that you get into trouble with your company. I can deal with it if you have to work late sometimes and I can deal with that, so chill out about it. And Mokuba knows about us, so I could even come here and play a few games with the kid. Just make sure he doesn't spill anything to anyone." Joey pointed out. He didn't want that Seto could one day blame him, if he hadn't had enough time for his company. He knew how much it meant to the brunet and wanted him to have enough time for it, most of all if they would be dating for more then the month they were starting with. And even so Joey didn't want to admit it yet, he knew there was a possibility it might happen. In less than 24 hours they had have sex with each other twice and even so both times had started of with a wrestling match, Joey had enjoyed his time with Seto more than he would let him know; at least if he didn't count the awkward staring of Seto, during the movie they had watched.

After both teens were dressed, Seto went to the door with Joey and asked if he wanted him to order a taxi for him or drive him at least part of the way? But Joey just declined, saying: "I don't need you to babysit me, Kaiba."

"You know you could call me Seto now," the brunet said with a frown. If he couldn't get him to give him a nicer nickname, he should at least use his given name.

"Why should I?" Joey asked, adding: "This is jut temporary for now. I can dump you as soon as the month is over."

Seto disliked this immensely. He knew Joey had feelings for him. He had to, the way he reacted. He must have some feelings for him. But how could he get him to admit to them? He would go for the nickname plan again. He had tired to call him Puppy earlier that day and failed with that one but maybe another one. Having a special name for one another would attach Joey to him more than he was now. Like a child with a pet, the naming was part of the binding between them. So he had to get Joey to give him a nickname or at least use one he might suggest. But he won't give him a nice name, unless he found one Joey liked for him. He had thought about a few and would try again now.

"I know, but still, we are dating now, so I think we should not call each other mutt and Kaiba or moneybags or perv or something. At least not when we're alone. And I promise to find a nickname for you that you'll like." Seto tried to pursue the blond.

Joey watched him for a while, before asking "And what did you have in mind for me?"

"Well," Seto said careful at how to word it. The next one might be to his liking, that is if he doesn't mind the slightly suggestive reasoning. "You called yourself my knight in shining armour right, and even so I'm so not a damsel in distress, you definetly like to ride, at least me." Seto grinned at the blond, who looked at him for a moment before saying: "Dare to call me that with such a thought behind it and I swear I call you damsel in distress in school."

"Got it, no suggestiveness. Then how about a special dogs bread? Like, don't know goldy from golden retriever or chihuahua." Seto tried again with dog names but something a bit more friendly.

"Goldy sounds more like in Goldilocks, due to my hair no thanks and Chihuahua, try that and I swear you will one day wake up a as a girl. And for the last time I AM NO DOG!" Joey said, sounding now thoroughly pissed.

"You really aren't easy to please with names." Seto stated, not daring to suggest Husky since the I AM NO DOG outburst scared him off that one. But maybe a sort of different animal. One that fitted him even better than any of the other nicknames, even if less suggestive and more powerful and cool than Seto would have liked. If he ever wanted a chance in getting him to become a bit more submissive, but getting him to admit to his feelings and stay by his side and maybe even openly admit to them, at least once the killer story was out of the way, was more important. So he continued: "Then how about something that's not really a dog, something strong and wild and powerful, something that is in my opinion rather cool, and a lot of people would agree for sure, an animal that is close to family and friends like you are, and has a leader that fights for his position as such and that protects the territory from invaders as a group. How about if I call you 'Wolf'?" He hoped his reasoning first had pleased him. He was wild and sort of like an animal but strong enough to fight and protect himself and others. Wolf was the perfect name for this wild untamed blond male.

Joey looked him in the eyes for a while, unwilling to like a pet name Seto had chosen for him but unable to decline this one too. He sort of liked it. He loved wolfs, they were his favourite animals. "You mentioned family and friends, are you suggesting that I'm in a pack with Yugi and Tristan and so on?"

Seto thought a moment on how to answer, without angering the complicated and stubborn blond. "Considering that you befriended two and each of them brought one more in, sure they could be considered your pack, couldn´t they? You befriended Tristan and later Yugi and each of them added a boyfriend, and even so Yami was a bit more in the middle of it all before with the duel-monster stuff going on, you were in it just as much and at his side and now you are the one keeping it all together. You are what keeps Tristan and Duke to still spend time with Yugi and Yami because both are your friends. So it would not just be a pack, it would be YOUR pack!"

Joey pondered that for a moment. It had always been about someone else. Yami and Yugi had been in the center of attention and were still the best duellists in duel-monsters. It had never been about him. But Seto was right, Tristan and Yugi were more his friends than each others. Of cause they liked each other too and probably would stay friends but might spend more time with their lover and less with each other if it wouldn't be for him. And Yami and Duke would be just too happy with it and both are his friends and each others and all but Duke was in the group at the start, because for a while he had a thing for Serenity and then off course because he had wanted to make up for the dog-suite stunt. And now, he was usually there, because Tristan was. And Yami was there because he was were Yugi was, he had been as they had shared a body and still was. He truly was his shadow, not only as spirit with shadow power, no he was glued to the little one like his shadow and always would follow right after the shorter one.

Seto could see that Joey liked the idea of it being his pack. So he dared to add: "And Yami and Tristan would be your flank mans in a fight, and Duke probably more in the background and protecting the little puppy wolf, Yugi he just is too small and weak to be a grown wolf."

"Don't make fun of him. He might be smallish but mentally he is much stronger than he looks like." Joey scolded him.

"I know, but wolfs are more physical," Seto said, "even so I know that you are both." He added, because Joey could read a suggestive undertone that definetly was meant in the physical part.

Joey looked like he had caught it but wasn't sure if it was meant that way and Seto prayed he would decide against it. It felt like a long time to Seto, while he waited for Joey to say something about the name again and still he had another question instead of telling him yes or no about it. At least he didn't say no right of the bat that was an improvement. "And what would you be then? Just another pack member or an intruder I have to fight off?"

Seto had to think about this one for a moment, before he said "I hope that I would eventually have to end up in the pack as your 'mate' but since I'm not a big fan of the rest of the pack I wouldn't mind standing a bit outside of your pack. But if I'm an intruder, I hope to get accepted into your territory at least to some degree."

Once again Joey mustered him but then looked a bit to the side with a slight blush on his face. "I guess I would have to admit that having a friendly dragon, that's on our side close by, might be beneficial to a pack, wouldn't it?"

Finally Seto thought, phase one is completed. I'm named with a positive pet name, now he just has to get more used to it. But he had time for that, and he couldn't risk him feeling too much pressure or even caged, he had to give him a bit of space, so he asked one more time, to make sure. "So I'll see you tomorrow evening?" And after a nod as response he let the blond go for now. Still with a blush and hardly able to look into his eyes after calling him a friendly dragon. Most people might disagree on the friendly part and Joey at least used to be one of them but Seto was glad he had put that in front of the dragon for now. It proved that the way the blond saw him was changing.

He would get him to admit his feelings. And after all, he still had one month to bond enough with him to make him stay and if that failed, there was always a plan B. After all, he was Seto Kaiba. And Seto Kaiba always still had a triumph card up his sleeve.

* * *

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to TearfullPixie, firstForward, Leviathan of the Sea, BrowneyedShamer and mandapandabug for the reviews

And a spacial thanks to firstForward for fixing all the mistakes in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Seto watched Joey most of the next day trying to look seductive whenever he looked and even used some tricks he had found rather silly on some of his fan girls like putting the end of pen in his mouth or liking his lips all the time. He also had the upper buttons of his uniform jacket open which he never did. But he needed some information on how to get the blond hot for his back up Plan B.

And he was sure the test wouldn't harm Plan A considering how often he looked at him rather than at his surroundings he was already distracting him to a point that might actually be dangerous for him. Considering the fact that someone was out there that had been willing to pay a professional killer to take him out. He seriously needed to get onto the police's case to rush them a bit more. He needed to get Joey to stop being his bodyguard so that he could talk him into openly dating him. It would be hard enough to get the wolf to admit to his pack that he was dating a dragon (and at this thought even Seto couldn't stop a big grin from spreading over his face) and it would be impossible to do so if his job was on the line. And there was no way to get his boss to assign him another bodyguard without giving him a reason, and what reason would not discredit Joey, and if Seto would do that he could forget his Plan A and most likely Plan B too.

At least he knew that he would be able to have his wolf in his bed that night and that was a start. Even if he had to let him run wild with his pack during the daytime he still would have him home tonight. Again he had to grin, the wolf name really was suiting the wild blond perfectly. He was a wolf, wild and fierce.

Seto kept trying to get him hot for the rest of the school day and hoped to have him home sooner that way as well. But by the end of the day he had to admit that it didn't look like he had been as successful as he had hoped. Joey had looked more at him as before, but all things considered he might just have noticed it more since he himself was definitely keeping a closer eye on him then ever before. Apart from the day where he had tried to see if he flirted with someone else, but on even that day he had still looked more for Katsuya not knowing that it was Joey himself. Seto still wasn't over the fact that he had been tricked.

Right after school Seto went to his office hoping that he would get everything done fast so he could be home by the time Joey contacted him. Seto had passed him a note early that morning in school since after all the talk about pet-names they had gotten over the exchange of numbers that were necessary for Joey to check if he was finished with work before coming over. And now Seto would make sure to get everything done as fast as he could and if needed to take some home with him. He could still type a bit while his wolf was watching a movie or playing some games and it might be nice to just sit close together and do something even if it was different things.

And all he wanted to do in Plan A was to get Joey used to him and bond with him. He wanted him to start feeling at home in his mansion and be at ease with him around. It was more important than anything else since he obviously had easily gotten hot from small touches and a little fight the day before and the way he blushed even during that school day, even if it was not as often as Seto had hoped, had proven that there were also feelings on his side. And that meant that he needed to get him to admit to them more, thereby making them stronger.

But as much as the young CEO wanted to get done with his work, he was still slower with it then ever. His thoughts kept returning to his new and hopefully permanent boyfriend. The little wolf was never far from his mind and so he took nearly twice as long for most of the things he was doing. He also had wasted some time to try and find a little gift for Joey only to get to the conclusion that he didn't know what Joey might like apart from good duel monster cards and that was too easy to be considered thoughtful and that was what he was after.

In the meantime Joey was with his 'pack' in the game shop and had to keep picturing them as a pack of wolves with himself being the leader, the alpha wolf. And he loved it. Yugi was a pup even if not a newborn one, and Tristan was flanking him on his right side, second in command, followed by Yami. And like Seto had said Duke was the protector of the pup Yugi and somehow for the first time Joey thought of Duke as looking rather feminine like a mother wolf. The long hair was definitely doing its part in that thought. And obviously Tristan was the mommy wolf's mate and Yami interested in the young one already.

His pack was a strange one that was for sure but they all noticed that the alpha was different today. None of them knew what was going on in the blond's head but they all noticed that he was different. At some sentences during that afternoon his accent had been gone just to return a little while later. And a few times it had took them a few tries to get an answer or his attention. He was just drifting out in his thoughts again and again.

Tristan was the first to comment on it, how fitting for his second in comment command to take charge when the leader was out of it. "What's wrong man? You're acting weird today." he asked after needing to call his name four times again just to get his attention back from dream world.

"Nothing, why are you asking? I'm fine, just like always." he answered still looking a bit out of the window like he was thinking of something completely different. And strangely enough, his accent was gone once more, and had been gone only when he looked like he wasn't thinking, rather then focusing on his speech like he should have to get rid of an accent.

"What happened to your accent." Yami asked now, he had gotten more curious about the sudden change in his friend's speech, then in his absentmindedness.

"What aboud dad? Are ya Kaiba now dat ya makin fun of dad?" Joey asked hoping that he hadn't slipped too much.

"No but I'm wondering that why you only have your accent when you actually look like you're thinking about what you're saying and as soon as you look distracted again, like you are all afternoon, the accent goes. And it should be the other way unless you don't need the accent for a long time." Yami now pointed out.

Joey looked at him for a moment and gave a sigh before saying, "I guess I might as well tell you a bit then, but I can't tell you guys all. Just that I lost the accent for a job that I can't tell you about. But you needn't worry about it. And it has nothing to do with why I'm so distracted. I've had the job for over a year now and have been fine so no worries."

All of the others looked at him with a worried expression on their faces. It wasn't like Joey to keep something secret unless he needed help like the time he needed money for his sisters operation.

"Then why are you so distracted Joey?" Yugi now asked tenderly. Seto had called him a wolf's pup but sometimes he was more like a mother than a pup. He was gentle and caring and still strong for his friends if they needed him. And Yugi was also closer to him than even Yami had ever gotten. Sure he liked him too but he loved Yugi ever since he had helped him even when he had done nothing but bully him. He sighed again, it was like with Kaiba and him. Yugi had all too easily forgiven and forgotten about all the nasty things that he had done to him, so maybe he should do the same for Kaiba so they could be together like he and Yugi were now best friends. It had worked with Yugi, and maybe he could be even more with his dragon. But unfortunately he wasn't as forgiving and kind as Yugi, hardly anyone was, and even though Joey loved the little one for that reason he doubted that he could just become like him, but maybe he could give Seto a fair chance during this month.

"Joey?" Yugi asked once more since Joey had been lost in his thoughts once again and now looked back at him.

He said "Sorry guys, I think I'll walk home, I'm not good company right now anyway and don't worry, I just need to make an important decision and no, none of you can help with it because it's really private and I just need to figure it out for myself, I'll let you know when I've decided, that is if I decide to go for it all right?"

And with that he stood and left the game shop to walk home with a detour through the park. He needed another long walk. He'd had one the day before after leaving Kaiba's place. He enjoyed a long walk when he needed to think about something that was important and this was important because if he made the wrong choice he might regret it for a long time. He had feelings for his dragon and noticed already how the pet-name thing had only increased with them. He loved it to be called his wild wolf and the alpha of his pack of friends. He also started to enjoy calling Seto his dragon or at least think of him as one. He certainly was proud like one and most likely believed himself as strong.

Once home he sat on the couch next to his father who was watching TV and thought about how to tell him that he would be spending the night with a temporary boyfriend, what a great conversation to have with your dad. Maybe he could talk his way around it. Find an excuse for his absence like that he would be staying the night with a friend but knowing his dragon it would occur rather often from now on. There wasn't that much time for dating since he wanted to spent time with his 'pack' and wanting the whole thing to stay secret for now and Seto had his work. But that might play out to his advantage, he thought, as he said to his father, "You know dad, it's really annoying when private stuff collides with work stuff."

"Ya mean since ya know Kaiba?" He asked still watching the TV.

"That too, but more because of Mokuba, he is so worried and Seto still doesn't take it seriously enough. And now Mokuba is trying to talk Seto into having me near him for more time even at home and work but Seto doesn't want that so Mokuba is begging me to have a few sleepovers with him during the next couple of days so I'm in the house just to be safe He already talked Seto into allowing it as long as I stay out of his way. And now I don't know what to do." Joey explained hoping his dad would fall for it and giving him the perfect excuse to be in the dragon's lair as often as he wanted to.

His father was now looking at his son and he immediately noticed the blush that was on his face. Something was fishy, but his son was not only old enough to keep himself safe, he did so for others in his job too and his son was smarter then he himself was. So there wasn't much need of him in trying to protect him so he only said, "Fine, but if anythin' is wrong no matter what ya talk to me and I listen. I can see that dere is somethin' 'bout dis ya ain't tellin' me and it's fine I won't pry on ya I trust ya son da know what ya doin', but if ya need someone da talk or anythin', ya still got ya old man even if I ain't as smart as ya, got it?"

Joey smiled and gave him a hug before saying "You're still smart enough to look right through me it seems but thanks dad and don't worry, I do know what I'm doing, or at least I hope so and if I need someone you're the first I come to deal?"

"Ya right, right after ya friends. Ya are a teenager I know how dad is, ya friends are ya family." His father said but with a proud smile on his face. It was normal for a boy of Joey's age to rather talk to friends about problems than to his old parents. And he didn't really mind as long as his son knew that he could come to him too if needed.

Joey gave him a short hug and said "You're the best dad in the world you know that?" and with that he went to his room to get a few things packed like his uniform in case he didn't get a chance to go home before they went to school and the most necessary things for school as well. And then he was out the door but not before saying bye to his dad and telling him that he can phone him if he needed something only to get a gentle smack and be told off. It was the father's job to tell him he could phone if needed, not the other way around.

* * *

**Please Review**

To Leviathan of the Sea You got it and I got rid of it, at least for now, lucky us.

And to all, the action will come back later but a few chapters will be without now. But it will return! Kaiba might yet get killed! *cry*


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Jane Volturi Au1, mandapandabug, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Angel Dove1, TearfullPixie and ShadowPrincess96  
for the reviews, as well as a special thanks again to firstForward, for fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Joey was nervous as he reached the dragon's lair as he now called it. It looked old fashioned enough that much was sure and since Seto Kaiba aka his dragon lived there it was a good nickname for the place in his opinion. And at least as dangerous as a real dragon's lair might be. At least for him. It was only the second day of this one month test run and he was starting to go from not caring about the jerk to maybe giving him a chance since he felt some funny feelings towards him. If his dragon kept up with the speed that he was going at in their relationship, then he would have him wrapped around his little finger by the end of the week rather than the end of the month.

He hadn't connected Seto yet since he was worried about him really cutting down on work for his sake. He hoped that Mokuba would be home if the dragon was out and he could play a few video games with the kiddo to pass the time till he came home.

A maid opened the door and he asked her if one of the brothers was home since Seto was expecting him but not this early. It was just about 6 in the evening and he had left to make his extra protection in the evening look more convincing.

"Master Kaiba is still at work at this time but the young master is at home." She said letting him in. Everyone in the mansion had seen the blond with the master of the house the day before and had also heard by now that they had spend some time in the master's bedroom alone. No one knew for sure what they had done since there was the master's new gaming system that was coming out, but still rumors inside of the house were spreading. But no one dared to talk about it, as they would lose their job as soon as their boss found out. He hated rumors in his house but if they were to ever reach someone outside it, it would mean the loss of their job and he would usually make sure that they never found another.

Once inside she asked him to wait a moment while she announced his arrival to the young master and left him standing in the entrance hall once again wondering how someone could live like this. After a short while Mokuba came running towards him hugging him and saying, "Seto mentioned that you might come sometime tonight but I didn't think it would be this early, I'll phone Seto and tell him to come home."

"Don't kiddo, I'd rather wait and play with you until he is done with his work, I don't want to be a distraction for him." Joey said quickly before Mokuba had a chance to even pull his mobile phone out.

Now the younger man looked at him thinking about it but then he said with a smile, "Fine but only if you tell him that you told me not to phone because otherwise he's going to kill me and second you have to play some games with me, because he also would kill me if I'd let you get bored."

Joey smiled and said, "Don't worry I won't let him get mad at you because of me and you know me and games so show me what you got, I bet you own every new game there is right?"

"Hey with my big bro it would be a shame if I didn't have them." The young boy grinned and went to his room with the older, asking the maid to inform his brother that Joey was with him as soon as he walked in.

But by that time Mokuba was asleep and Joey was reading some books in the library he had found. It was past 11 at night when Seto walked in looking pissed and he complained, "Why didn't you phone me like we had agreed upon?"

Joey looked up at his angry looking dragon but just smiled and said, "Because you said that you'd make time for me and since I didn't want that I waited here without telling you and played with Mokuba, by the way he wanted to phone you but I told him not to do so."

"Why can't you give me a real chance? Because this isn't a chance if I only get to spend time with you when we're asleep!" Seto complained hoping that he didn't sound whiny to the other. But he had agreed to give him a chance and he would make dame sure to get a real chance at catching him and not let him slip through a bloody hole in the net.

"I do, but I don't want you to spend less time at work because of me. And to prove that I'm giving you a chance I can offer to come here every night during this month. My dad will be covered. He thinks that Mokuba's worried for you and is begging me to spend some private time here to keep an eye on you." Joey said to stop his ranting.

But Seto didn't really look pleased. He liked that Joey would stay every night of course as he had already hoped to get him to that point but not had dared to ask it flat out in advance yet and rather wanted to ask for one night after the other. But he really didn't like that Joey hadn't told his father like he had first said he would. His father seemed to know the most about the blond teen since he was the only one to know about the bodyguard thing. But he had gotten around telling even him and if he broke up after this month no one would know they'd ever been dating at all and that thoroughly pissed the CEO off. It would make a break up too easy for the blond.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Seto demanded to know.

"Oh right cause it's so easy to do 'Hey dad listen I'm going to spend a few nights with my arch rival because I got talked into dating him before I could dump him again so I let him try to fuck enough brains out of me to stay with him,' sure he'll let me walk right into your bed." Joey said earning an even worse death glare for the way that he had put their relationship.

Still there wasn't much that he could do about it now so he just grumbled, "And you call it a chance when that's what you think about what's going on?" Seto asked .

He only earned a, "Sure since I STILL came even after what I think, to give you a chance to prove me wrong." from the blond. And he had to admit that he had a point in that. Most wouldn't give him a chance if that was how they thought and Seto hoped that he didn't really believe it to be like that. After all he would blush so often and smile and grin at their fights, especially when he was winning and pissing him off by that.

Seto gave another sigh. He would have to get him on a date out in the open, and since that had been one of his distractions during his work day he already had a plan. He took the book the blond was still holding to see what he was reading about and noticed that it was a book about the history of classical music. Seto was more then just a little surprised at seeing it in the blond's hands.

"Classical music?" He asked "I thought you were the night club kind of guy."

"Sure am but I went to so many concerts for work related reasons that I sort of noticed that I do like piano and violin music a little." Joey said with another blush on his face. It was something that he had never told anyone, not even his father. He secretly hoped to one day learn how to play one of the instruments but even so he feared that since he wasn't a kid anymore he would never get past average standards at the most.

"If you like this sort of thing how about I take you to a concert?" Seto asked earning a stern look from the blond.

"You can't and you know why." The little blond reminded his dragon.

"Oh I can I just would have to call your boss and ask for Katsuya's attendance to a classical concert that might be raised as a topic at a business dinner that is to come and that might get canceled last minute so I might decide to go alone. Of course I would like to get your permission to take Katsuya on a date with me." Seto grinned, he had him now and he knew it.

Joey looked at him for a moment before saying, "Fine like I said whereever whenever as long as no one finds out I'm doing it for this month." And he couldn't fight the smile that was blooming on his face. He was looking forward to the concert but still added, "Still don't decide how I have to dress apart from girly, I'd rather choose if it's hot or not."

"Deal." Seto said grinning. He had gotten him on a real date and on top of that he would have him with him every single night for the whole month. How could it be better in consideration of taming the wild wolf? He had named him and gotten a name from him, and he had him coming home to him at the end of every day and would get to 'play' with him in the form of dates on some days as well. And all that for a whole month. One month to prove that he didn't just want to fuck his brains out to get him, one month to show him how it was to be with the wealthy CEO that could go with him whereever he wanted and give him everything he could wish for. The only thing missing was that he still couldn't tell anyone about it and to make a break up harder by the end of the month it would be so much better if some people knew about it. So far it was only Mokuba if you didn't count the rumors that were now sure to get even worse with the blond spending every night at his dragon's lair. And for the first time he regretted to always have been so tough on the rumor punishment, because if someone would let this one slip it might help him since it would be out by someone else and so he couldn't be blamed.

But then again, the month had just started so he would have plenty of time later in the month and he already had some private detectives on the case to find the man behind the killer. And once that was out of the way he would get rid of the bodyguard arrangement and find a way to let Joey's friends find out, by accident of course.

For now he took the blond's hand and walked with him towards his room, intending to not let it go too far to prove that he didn't want sex all the time. Even so it would be hard to keep his hands off of his perfect body, that unfortunately was dressed in the typical outfit. Nothing different or special about it, he hadn't dressed up for him, at least not yet.

Once they had reached the bedroom Joey asked, "By the way, how come I didn't get in trouble for skipping yesterday?" He hadn't even noticed how Seto had kept this part of the deal but he obviously had.

"Easy, I'm Seto Kaiba, I ask I get. I just phoned our teacher after you left yesterday and told her that I was apologizing for not getting around to inform her in advance but I had need of a reasonable good duelist but not a perfect one, to test the new gaming system. I also said that the one assigned to test the system had been indisposed, so I had to use you as a step in and it had taken all day so we both had been absent that day. It was fine since I needed it for my company." Seto explained offhandedly and Joey just thought, no _wonder he's THAT spoiled. If even__the teachers are kissing the fucking floor he walks on._

_

* * *

_

**Please Review**

What do you think, will the date go well or not?


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to Akki, Jane Volturi Au1, mandapandabug, ShadowPrincess96 and TearfullPixie for the reviews.  
And a special thanks again to firstForward, for fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Joey had to admit that he was surprised as Seto dropped him off close to the school before driving on towards the school buildings. They had done nothing but cuddle and kiss a little during the evening, before he had fallen asleep in his arms. And it had been nice to wake up next to him and have his strong arms around him. More so than he would tell the arrogant dragon. After all he was spoiled enough and definitely didn't need him to boost his already over sized ego.

As he reached the school he saw Seto stepping out of the limousine, he must have been waiting for him to get closer. He knew that he was supposed to be there first, well at least he got there with him more or less. Joey walked into school right after the CEO and wondered if once again he would try and get him hot. He had noticed him behave so differently the day before, it had been obvious. And it would have worked if he hadn't discovered a thought that would get himself so grossed out that nothing could work against it, not even Seto. He just had to picture a make out session between Keith and Téa and it worked like a charm, and any problem that might have been building up was gone.

Still he had to admit, that Seto was starting to become a major distraction and that wasn't good, considering that his life was on the line. Still he couldn't help but size him up every now and then. It just wasn't fair, this guy really had it all, money, fame, power and on top of it looks, he was just way too hot to be true, no wonder he had such an ego.

He kept an eye out like always during the day and to the rest of the gang he seemed as distracted as the day before. They also noticed how he kept looking to Kaiba and after a while Tristan asked, "Is this distraction about Kaiba and Katsuya? Because if it is, I don't know if you can be as certain about Katsuya as you said you are, I watched them at the party and even so I was there to butt in whenever Kaiba tried to bust a move, but Katsuya did look at the jerk in a funny way sometimes."

_I did? _Joey thought but just said, "It's sort of because of that but not completely and don't worry about me I said that we aren't as close anyway and trust me when I say that Seto can't take Katsuya away from me no matter what looks there might have been."

He didn't use the accent around his friends since that had been blown the day before, but in class or whenever someone else was near he would. Sometimes it caused his friends to look worried and it annoyed him that they didn't just trust him, but he didn't say anything since he knew full well that if one of his friends was behaving that strangely he would be worried too. At least none of them were prying on him or even following him like he had been worried about the day before and he even kept an eye out and would continue for a few days just to make sure. But he was glad that they trusted him enough to not immediately follow him just to protect him from whatever he was keeping secret.

During lunch he also got another text message from his boss saying that he had to meet Kaiba that evening at 6 for a concert and dressed as a girl with whatever style he liked. _That was fast_,Joey thought and wondered if it might be to ensure that he really would spend another night at the dragon's lair. He had said that he would hadn't he? Well not for that night in particular but he had more or less promised to spend every night with him for the month. Or rather he had said that he could and that it should be considered a fair chance to do so. Granted that he hadn't said for certain that he would and he could have talked his way out of it easily. But he hadn't planned on doing so. But then again maybe Kaiba just wanted to do as many other things with him as possible to make sure that he wouldn't dump him by the end of the month and was being impatient. He had struck him as such, he hadn't been the most patient guy when he had danced with him and he had not been willing to go right back to his place after just one dance, no he had wanted more and even so he must have enjoyed that too as he too had gotten impatient a bit.

He wondered that if this was him being impatient, what else did he have in store. He had already mentioned a dinner, but should now better by now the last time he had completely spoiled the mood on purpose, after all after what Seto had said he had deserved a bit of a revenge. He wondered if he truly would take him out to a fancy dinner like that again. But then again, if he did, should he be nicer and try to enjoy it or be the same showing that it wasn't his thing?

Well there was no point in wondering about that now, there was still plenty of time to worry and think about it once the time had come so far he wasn't even sure if he would go to any dinner with Seto and if he did, he wasn't sure as to what kind of dinner. And he had asked for the concert first so he might do the same for dinner.

Joey was looking forward to the concert so he looked at the CEO and gave a little smile while still holding on to his phone, hopefully he would get that he got the info and would be there in time.

And so he was. Dressed this time a bit more relaxed but still elegant since Seto was taking him to a nice concert . He was wearing a black skirt that went to just past his knees and a turtleneck that was black as well with some stones along the bottom end. It was long enough to go just about to the skirt and he had a little red jacket over it. And a red hand bag together with all the rest he always had like hair extensions, make-up and contacts.

Seto sized him up as he arrived at five to six that evening and just said, "Wow"

Joey just passed a bag packed with some stuff to change for when they got back to his lair, he didn't want to have to look like a girl all evening. Seto passed it to a maid and ordered it to be brought to his room without questions, he had assumed Joey to bring spare clothes since he had put the one outfit from the day before into his school bag, as he hadn't wanted to have his stuff at his place much to Seto's dismay.

After that they went wordlessly towards a waiting limo and Seto personally held open the car door for Joey before entering himself. "How was your day?" Seto asked once the door was closed and hoped to have a decent conversation with the blond, one that didn't end with a fight or was more or less one sided or non-existing.

"It was nice, I spend some time at the game shop this afternoon and got some new cards. Nothing special though." He answered.

"If you like I could get you some, I can get nearly any card, some might take some time but I can always try." Seto offered.

"No thank you, I can manage just fine without your money or power." Joey was unwilling to give the brunet something to hold against him when he wanted to split again. And he also didn't want him to think that he could just buy his way into his heart. He was spoiled enough as it was and he didn't need him to get him something that easily and he needed to see that. "How was your day?" Joey still asked, he wanted to show that he would indeed give them a chance and if only just to make sure that he wouldn't complain by the end of the month and not butt of with the excuse that it hadn't been a fair chance.

"Busy but fine. I got everything done in time so you needn't worry about you being a distraction. And I even had time to watch a bit of TV with Mokuba." Seto said, hopeful that it would please the blond that he had found some time for his brother. He knew how protective he was towards his sister even when they weren't living together and assumed that it would be an obstacle if Joey believed himself to be interfering with a brotherly relationship between him and Mokuba.

"I'm glad to hear it," Joey said. "What have you been watching?" Joey felt awkward. The conversation seemed forced and distant to him and not at all relaxed.

"Some cartoon or such, I don't really know, Mokuba loves it and watches it regularly and I only listened half-heartedly." Seto said with a shrug. And then it was quiet for a moment. Neither one knowing what to say right off the bat.

Seto was the first to find something to say . "What did you do at the game shop?"

"Nothing special," Joey said with a shrug, "Talking with the rest of my pack." He grinned.

"And any intruders?" Seto asked with a grin of his own.

"Oh yes." Joey said. "A dragon but I'm unsure if he could be beneficial or if he is too much of a spoiled bratty jerk so I haven't told the rest of the pack yet."

Seto grinned even more knowing who that dragon was. "And how do you intend on finding that out, oh great alpha wolf?"

Joey wasn't sure if he imagined the irony he heard at the last part of Seto's sentence"Easy I walk right into the dragon's lair and so far I've gotten out again even if I'm currently on a little trip together with the dragon." Joey stated.

"So my place is a lair now?" Seto asked.

"Sure," Joey said nonchalantly, " It looks like one too."

"I beg your pardon?" Seto asked glad that the conversation was a bit more easygoing than before.

"Come on you can't say it doesn't look old fashioned and dusty in there. You really should give that place a make over." Joey stated.

"Sorry," Seto said, "But I never really cared for how the house looked it had everything that I needed from the start so it was fine to me, and honestly when did I strike you as the kind of guy that would look at curtain samples or wallpaper patterns? Because I will have to make damn sure not to do that again."

Joey had to laugh at the thought of Seto Kaiba standing somewhere in a shop looking at different curtain samples hanging on a wall and discussing the advantages of the different cuttings and the color theme of the room it was for.

"Okay I admit, I shouldn't have expected you to give a damn about it. But if you ever have people over for something other than a big party where the ballroom can be used, it is slightly better than the rest of the house, then get someone working on it who does those kinds of things." Joey stated.

"Are you offering?" Seto asked.

"When did I strike you as the kind of guy that does such things?" Joey now asked.

"Right now, even if it's for the job and stuff you ARE wearing a skirt and more importantly, you brought up my room décor first so, yes you do just now strike me as exactly that kind of guy." Seto pointed out.

Joey growled and said, "Well I just thought that it felt cold that way but trust me I'm not that kind of person and trust me if it wasn't for the job I'd never dress in drag got it."

Seto regretted having said anything. Joey clearly was pissed again and that had been the last thing he had wanted but it had only been the truth.

They arrived at the concert hall and went right into it through the VIP entrance. Both where once again silent while they waited for the music to start? Seto didn't want to say anything that might start a fight, it was bad enough that he had angered the blond with the last part of their conversation in the limo.

Joey too was pleased as the music finally started. He wanted to give him a fair chance and part of him knew that Seto had been right, he was wearing women's clothing and all, but he still didn't want to hear about it. And he was glad that the music could relax his nerves. He loved the classical music. It was different than what he used to listen to, and what he still would listen to a lot since he still liked rock, punk and dance music too, but this music just felt nice. It had a different kind of feeling to it. It was calming and relaxing at parts, and exiting at others. The way the music flowed you could feel differently and when he would listen to it at home he would close his eyes and imagine different places that matched the music. But not now of course, because even though the lie about this being for businesswas to cover up a date, he still had to keep his dragon safe. Seto was still in danger,as the first killer had been caught but not the man paying him. The killer insisted on not knowing who the man was because he had gotten the instructions by mail and never had heard a name or seen a face. And whether or not this was true might be uncertain, but what he did know was that there was someone out there that wanted Seto dead and he , if it truly was a man, had the money to get it done and might try again.

On their way out Seto tried to put an arm around the blond by his side, only to get it smacked away. "Are you still angry?" He asked.

"A bit maybe, but this has nothing to do with before." Joey explained.

"Then why can't I put my arm around you, your boss will just think it's an act." Seto tried to pursue.

"I know, but the rest won't and that means, everyone would think that you managed to steal Joey Wheeler's girlfriend Katsuya and Joey Wheeler sure would hate them to think that now wouldn't he?" Joey asked with a grin, like hell he would let Seto boost his ego by reading in the newspaper that he had stolen his girlfriend.

_Great, _Seto thought with a growl, _and here I thought I might actually have found a way to date him openly, but no, he still finds a way around it. At least I get to go outside of the house with him._

_

* * *

_

**Please Review**

And to Akki, you asked what date it was. I thought it had been clear but anyway, the last chapter ended after the day that was right after the agreement had been made, and now it is the day after that. So we are still at the beginning of the 'test' month.

And for all, the action is going to come back soon now, I promise. One more 'boring chapter'.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to mandapandabug, Jane Volturi Au1, ShadowPrincess96 and TearfullPixie for the reviews.  
And a special thanks again to firstForward, for fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

The rest of the date night was rather uneventful. And after the first three weeks of the 'test month' were over Joey had fallen into a routine with his dragon. He was always there by the time the CEO got home from work. He would get a little kiss and actually say, "Welcome home dragon." They would always have a little awkward conversation about each other's day before something would trigger a little bit of teasing which both enjoyed every time. And towards the end both would start a wrestling match, which tended to end on Seto's king sized bed. And the reason that it only 'tended' to end there instead of always end there was that on some nights, they didn't make it all the way to the bed, sometimes not even off the couch or they landed on some floor in the house. By the end of the three weeks Joey wondered if there was any room left in the bloody mansion that they hadn't 'fought' in.

Of course Mokuba's bedroom had been spared, his game room was another story since Joey had been playing in it alone one night when Mokuba had been out on a sleepover before Seto had been back. And Joey hoped dearly that the boy would never find out about that.

But the 'fights' weren't all that they did. Once a week Seto had taken him out. The first time to the concert, the second to a fancy restaurant where they had classical music playing in the background that was played live by some music students to earn some money for college. There would always be four acts switching every now and then and some of them were really talented and Joey had to admit that he had enjoyed the dinner especially since they had a table a bit off, to a side and shielded from sight as well. It felt sort of private that way and yet it allowed them to enjoy the music. And in the last week so far he had taken him to something truly amazing in Joey's eyes. Seto had invested in a movie that was about Duel Monsters, and it was set in an alternate dimension where they lived and the main rolls were the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl who were in love with each other but fought in a war on different sides. Basically a worn out, boring love story but the fact that it was about Duel Monsters had made it interesting. Seto of course had loved that the Blue-Eyes and the Red-Eyes dragon, both had been in one dragon clan that was neutral to the war and the white dragon had of course been the leader of the dragons. And Joey had absolutely loved it too, or rather Katsuya had, who by now was still all over the magazines as Kaiba's love interest that was still dating his rival Joey Wheeler. The girls were jealous of her or admired her style while most guys wanted to get ahead of Kaiba and be the one to steal her off of Joey.

Sometimes Joey couldn't help but wonder what might be in news and magazines if they find out who Katsuya really was. Maybe "Joey Pranks the World" or "Kaiba Has Been Tricked". Either way it would probably not be too kind towards him.

It didn't matter. The man behind the killer was still free and the police were no closer. At least there hadn't been any other attempt yet but who knew if the cause for it all was just biding his or her time. Joey could not risk to let down his guard. His dragon was in danger and he needed to keep him safe. He even had once said to Tristan and Yami that they maybe all should keep an eye out during school for someone suspicious who might be outside. They had been surprised but had agreed that it was best for everyone's safety in case a shot would go wrong and hit someone else. Joey was glad about the extra eyes even if they were more or less untrained. But he had pointed out some places like the trees and bushes that would make a good hiding spot and sure enough Yami had asked how he could be so sure about what needed to be done and where they needed to keep a lookout. Joey had shrugged and said that he had seen bodyguard movies with loads of action in them and that that had been the typical hiding places in them.

Tristan and Duke had accepted the excuse, or let's say Tristan had pretended to do so. He knew the places to keep an eye on since they had been at a training camp together. But unlike Joey, Tristan had been denied a job, and since the ones out weren't supposed to know who got in, Joey had said he hadn't either. Now Tristan assumed that Joey had just repeated what he had learned back in the summer where he had learned it too and still remembered a bit. But he still believed that Joey just had suggested to keep an eye out to protect others and had no idea that Joey was Kaiba's bodyguard.

Yami and Yugi on the other side seemed to still think it strange. Joey knew that he would need to be extra careful around these two friends for a while.

On his way home from school Yugi walked up next to him even though his way was a different one than Joey's. Yami was of course right by his side. "You sure you're alright Joey? You really are acting a bit off, and it has been getting worse for three weeks now." Yugi asked sounding more worried then before.

Joey gave a sigh and said, "I know, it's just that there's a choice I need to make, I sort of have a deadline that is coming up and as it does I get more and more confused."

"You know, even if you need to make the choice for yourself like you said, anadvise might still help a little, and I wouldn't tell anyone and neither would Yami." Yugi pointed out the obvious. And once again Joey thought that wolf's pup was more wrong than Seto would ever know. He was the mother wolf of the pack if anything at all. And Duke was rather the wild and playful teen wolf pup.

"I know." Joey said and added, "But I don't know where to start and half of it is a secret that is not mine to tell. I can't tell you all and I don't know how to explain the rest. I wish I could."

"We wouldn't tell that you told us, you really can tell us the whole thing." Yugi said again wanting to help his friend with whatever troubled him.

"No, I can't. I know you wouldn't tell and I know I can trust you but I have been trusted with it and I would know that I didn't keep the secret and only would feel bad about it." Joey said. Yugi was still walking next to him but this time it was Yami who said, "Then try to explain what you can and we'll listen to that. Maybe we can help with it."

Joey thought about it for a moment before deciding to try. His feeling for his dragon grew stronger by the day, still he was worried what had brought them on and how genuine his own feelings were as well as the CEO's feelings might be. They were so different and every evening would be a moment of awkwardness when they asked each other how their day had been. They were so different. Joey was like a wolf with his 'pack' wild and untamed. Seto was like a proud and lonely dragon with a goal that he knew and worked towards.

"I think I'm in love, not with Katsuya, and the person I love keeps telling me that he loves me too but I'm not sure if I can trust his feelings, hell I'm not even sure if I can trust my own ones. He is different, very different and, I didn't always get along with him too well in the past and now this. But I promised him to think about it for a month and now the time is nearly up and I have the feeling that I love him even more but still there are moments when we see each other where we fight. What am I saying, is that we either fight or at least bicker or have some sort of awkward talk where neither one really knows what to say." Joey tried to explain to his friend.

"But you like him?" Yugi asked.

"I can't think of anything but him." Joey admitted.

"What about Katsuya, are you still seeing each other?" Yugi asked, "And how do you feel about Katsuya now?"

Joey rolled his eyes, he wished he could tell them about the Katsuya stunt but that would be too close to his bodyguard business and that couldn't be told. Not to those two.

"Trust me, don't worry about the Katsuya business, that's already taken care of. Kaiba can have him if he wants and can manage to." Joey said hoping it would distract them that it was his dragon he was talking about.

Yami looked confused, he had thought about Kaiba since the moment Joey had said that they hadn't been getting along well. But if he was willing to give his ex to the brunet it couldn't be him could it?

"Who is he?" Yugi asked.

"Secret." Joey said with a little grin adding, "You will never believe it anyway."

"As long as it isn't Pegasus." Yami said causing Joey to shiver as he said, "Ya right, and hell is where the angels live." but part of him was grateful, Yami had just given him another mental image that would help if the Keith and Téa make-out image failed to his dragon's tries on getting him hot, because he was getting better at it.

"Well no matter who it is," Yugi said, "If you love him you should give it a try at least. If you don't it would always stay a 'what if' and you would regret it at some point for sure don't you think?"

Joey looked at his friend and mumbled, "I guess since it's you who is saying it you might even stick to it if you knew who it is, but everyone else wouldn't."

"And since when do you care? It is your love life and we would all accept whoever it is. At least as long as he makes you happy." Yugi said and Yami added, "And if it turns out that he hurts you, I`ll hurt him."

Joey grinned and said, "Yami my man, in your case I even believe it possible. But there is one more problem, I can't tell you who he is, and I might not be able to do so for a while now."

Both looked at him suspicious now. "May I ask why? I mean, I don't mean to hurt you but, if he isn't willing to tell people about you then I doubt that he loves you as much as he should." Yami pointed out but Joey smiled at him as he said, "He wants to tell all right, but I can't for the other part, the one I can't tell you. He knows why but it is on my side that I can't tell you guys."

Both looked at each other worried again but Joey smiled again, and that was something. At least he did until his phone rang and he found a text message from his boss. He was to be at the dragon's lair at 5. Dressed like whatever he chose, girl or guy it didn't matter and he would just have to stay at his place for a meeting there. Why had he done that? He hadn't asked for him to show for anything without asking since they were dating and he knew that he would come during the evening at some point so why give him a time and force him to be there for work? What was going on? Was there a meeting and if yes why did Kaiba want him to be there for a meeting in his own house? What the hell was he up to?

Joey just knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good if Seto wanted him to be there officially.

"I need to go." Joey just said turned and ran to his dragon's lair. It was just after school and he would be early but he wanted to ask Kaiba what this was about, he needed to know why he wanted him there. It just didn't make any sense other than that Kaiba was expecting danger for him or more likely Mokuba since he gave reasonable little thought to his own safety

* * *

**Please Review**

And to ShadowPrincess96, thanks for your review again, I was very happy to read the "I love how Seto is being quite sincere but you still manage to keep him in character, same with Joey.", because I was sometimes not sure how to get that half way done and was still not sure if he wasn't a slight bit OOC but tried to keep him in character and still in love and all and that isn't easy to me. So thanks for appreciating that.


	19. Chapter 19

YAY PARTY TIME! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE I'M ON FANFICTION! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, especially the ones that did so for multiple chapters. I am so happy! You all rock!

And like always, thanks to TearfullPixie, mandapandabug, Akki and ShadowPrincess96 for reviewing the last chapter.  
And a special thanks again to firstForward, for fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes. And if anyone ever needs help with spellings and grammar as well, **paws off**, firstForward will be busy enough with my storys at times (even so he is really fast and can so far keep up with me) and is doing such great work that I do not want to lose that help!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Joey reached the dragon's lair at around half past three and rang the bell. Like always a maid opened the door but instead of waiting and asking politely if one of the brothers was home he just stormed in asking, "Where is he? Where is Kaiba?"

"I'm sorry, but Master Kaiba is still at the office and the young Master just left to visit a friend for the night." The maid said.

"The night? What the hell? Fine I'll wait." Joey said and decided to wait right where he was. Seto had something going on and he would tell him before it started.

But Seto obviously had different plans. Five minutes before five he was still not home. But someone else arrived and was led into the lounge. He looked upset and angry and was wearing a black plain suit. He was rude to the maid to a point that Joey was just about to walk up to him and give him hell about it. Joey was still there but he had decided to stay in the background and he doubted that the man had even seen him in the dark corner of the huge entrance hall.

Five o'clock went by and still no Seto Kaiba, another 15 minutes, still nothing. Nearly half an hour later than planned, Seto's limousine drove into the driveway. Joey walked out of the door and waited for him to walk up the steps. "What are you planning Kaiba?" Joey asked as soon as he was close enough to hear.

"What, no 'Welcome home dragon'?" Seto asked giving the blond a short hug and a little kiss on the lips. Then he asked like nothing special was up, "How was your day with your pack my strong alpha wolf."

Joey growled as he said, "I know something is up so just spill it."

But then the maid interrupted as she said, "Mister Kaiba, Mister Bennett has arrived as planned, and as you can see Mister Wheeler is here too, having arrived slightly early."

"Have you been eager to see me wolfy?" Seto asked with a grin as he took his hand and pulled Joey closer towards the lounge.

"Just tell me what you're planning." Joey asked once again, looking really upset now. But Seto just took his face between his hands and gave him one long and passionate kiss before he said, "Nothing you can't handle my wolf, and now be good and play along a bit all right." With that he opened the door to the lounge and walked in, followed closely by a really pissed off Joey.

"Hello Mister Bennett I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. By the way this is just a friend of my younger brother, I met him on his way here and he is now early since I gave him a lift, he'll wait here for him. I hope you don't mind." Seto said to the man and sat on a recliner on the opposite side of the man. Joey sat in a space near a little table that had a book on it. It was a good point to see the man as well as out of the window. Something was up here and Joey feared that Kaiba might try to lure out the killer, or rather the man behind him, using himself as bait. But then again, even Seto Kaiba could not be so sure of his indestructibility to do that, or could he?

Joey was worried but could do nothing but keep an eye on Seto and the other man, as well as the outside just to be safe. But the thing that annoyed him the most, was this seat was a bit away from Mister Bennett and if he was up to something he might need to get to him fast. But there wasn't another good spot for him to sit closer and still look like he didn't give a damn about a thing. And with that he was stuck where he was, praying that his dragon wasn't doing something foolish.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Mister Bennett asked, "You said it had something to do with MY company." He still looked more than just a little mad.

"MY company now." Seto corrected the man causing his face to turn a dark red but from anger rather than embarrassment. "But yes it is about said company. You're still holding onto a quarter of the shares and I want to buy you out completely."

The anger flared even more and Joey could do nothing but watch as Seto provoked this man. He prayed that the only reason that Seto had wanted him there was because of the temper of the older and bolder businessman and the fact that Seto had obviously already stolen most of his company by owning more shares of the stocks and now wanted to completely buy the man out for some reason. And the man definitely looked upset enough to throw a good swing at his dragon, and Joey had to admit that he would enjoy watching that at the moment. Seto should be strong enough to help himself if that was truly the only reason and if he got hit it would only be good for his ego.

Still Joey kept a close eye on the angered businessman. After all he still wasn't sure why Seto had wanted him there and it wasn't like the cool, proud and level-headed brunet to ask for a protector against such a weak looking opponent. And that meant that there might be more to it.

"Never. I will not let you get a hold of it all, I'll keep what little you left me." Mister Bennett was already raising his voice slightly in anger.

"Left you?" Seto asked, "It wasn't my mistake to let more than 50 % of the shares go onto the market. If you only held on to a quarter then it shouldn't come as a surprise to you that someone else might gain more percentage of the stocks."

"You tricked me." He was nearly shouting by now.

"I did no such thing, I simply outmatched you in the market and forced you into nearly being bankrupt and the fact that you could not stand up to Kaiba corp. isn't my fault either. If you would have led the company better it would have been the other way around." Seto pointed out. He had been sitting absolutely relaxed in his spot up until this point but now he stood up and poured himself a drink without bothering to offer his guest anything.

"How dare you to tell me how to run a company. I have three times the experience you do, you no good spoiled little brat." he stood, by now looking even more angered and Joey couldn't help but wonder if Seto was trying to make him angry. But one thing was for sure. Mister Bennett was right on the spoiled brat part.

Seto just smirked and said, "If you say so, but then, how pathetic must you be to have lost your company to such a spoiled little brat?"

Now Seto had done it. The man truly looked like he could kill him as he said, "I will never leave my company in your hands I will get it back!"

Seto stared him right into his eyes, sitting relaxed in the same spot that he had occupied in the beginning as he said, "Over my dead body."

"I heard someone is already working on that for me." The other man said while Joey listened carefully in case Seto was just trying to get the man to slip up on something.

"Wrong, someone got behind bars for it, or rather into the hospital for starters. It isn't that easy to get rid of me." Seto informed him to Joey's dislike. The police had kept that fact from the news for a reason. The man behind the killer should not know that his killer was out in the hope that they could get some time before he chose another, why did Seto have to tell it this man? Joey mistrusted him from the start and by the look on his face now, this did nothing to help with it. He looked surprised and was definitely displeased with this new development. And what disturbed Joey was that he looked more then just disappointed. The way he looked**, **he might have something to do with the whole story.

Joey looked him up and down actually thinking about where he might be able to hide a weapon, and he could think of multiple hiding places for knives and guns. And in closer proximity like inside this room he would prefer a gun, because that had the advantage that it wouldn't cut him if he tried to wrestle it out of the other's hands. But looking at his stature and considering his age either one might not be too hard to do anyway, so the problem was the distance. He was much closer to his dragon than Joey was. Joey found it increasingly hard to just sit there and look like he didn't care about the conversation at all. But at least his presence might stop the businessman from trying to harm his dragon since he would be a witness, unless he actually believed him capable of taking him down.

Joey sized the man up once more. He hadn't looked like a killer to him at the start, just nasty, but the anger right now seemed to make him blind to even his presence. And everyone knew that it was usually the silent ones that you needed to keep an eye on.

It felt like ages while the businessman stared at his dragon before he said, "I wouldn't be too sure about it Kaiba, you aren't invincible!"

"Of course not," Kaiba replied, "But the man behind the killer must be as foolish as you hiring a blind idiot with a bad aim, well the last thing might be due to his disturbed eyesight. I definitely don't fear whoever is after me, because he can't be more dangerous than a cute little puppy."

Joey felt like punching Kaiba in the face. There was definitely something going on between those two. Joey could literally feel the unspoken words. The death threats and accusations that weren't spoken out, at least not yet. This man was behind it or at least Kaiba assumed he wasand the way he looked made Joey think that he was. But there was no proof for it as far as Joey could see and considering that he was still walking free his dragon didn't have any either. But if Joey was right with his assumptions, then Kaiba really needed to learn when to shut the bloody hell up. Honestly did he have a death wish?

"You better learn how to behave brat or you might regret it someday." This Mister Bennett said once again and Joey tried frantically to remember where he had heard that name before. It might help him to figure out how much danger his dragon was getting himself into. If the man had a reputation to be as cold as Kaiba, then that would be bad, but if he had a reputation to be like Yugi, then that would be worse. In business life that meant the most danger. Since no one that nice could hold a company without doing something nasty in the secret backrooms. But Joey just couldn't remember.

"Are you threatening me? Because I can guarantee you, you aren't scaring me in the least, I got your company already and nothing you can do can change that so you might as well give me the rest of it on a silver platter and you will never see me again, otherwise, I will make you sell it." Seto looked at the man still looking completely relaxed and composed and by that, arrogant like even Joey had never seen him before. And by that means he was driving the other's anger only further.

Joey really believed Seto to either have a death wish or truly believe himself invincible. Either way, Seto had a problem. He was still sitting opposite of the businessman on the opposite side of the room where Joey sat with his book in hand as the businessman pulled a gun and moved it right up to aim at Kaiba! There was no way that Joey could jump up and run through the whole room before the man could pull the trigger!

* * *

**Please Review**

And oh no, Seto is getting shot twice in one story, will he survive the second time and if yes how bad will he get wounded this time around? And what will Joey do? Will he be o his bd side by his bedside in a hospital or will he cry at his funeral?

to Akki: Now you know how dangerous.

And to everyone who wants to know if Joey´s friends will find out, like ShadowPrincess96 does, they will know at the end, but I'm sort of stuck since I'm not sure if I let Joey´s dad find out first, not knowing that Joey´s friends don't know and then say something, including the nights he spent at Seto's, or if I let them bicker in school, then fight and, well you know how far that can go, or if I just let one of them see them make-out peacefully somewhere, or overhear something funny, I have too many ideas, if anyone wants one of the ideas above, let me know. It might help me decide but no promises, I have to sleep and think it over, maybe I´ll get an even better idea, you will see.

And to those that hate this cliffhanger, the next chapter is ready, thanks again to firstForward who spell and grammar checked it so fast, and I will update around the usual time, but if I get a lot of reviews, let´s say if you top the most reviews I got for one chapter which is 12, then I´ll update either in latest 12 hours (if you get that done in time which I doubt ;( but if I get 12 in after that point, I´ll update as soon as I notice). So review if you want to know if Seto is still alive.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to snapekicksass, ShadowPrincess96, Angel Dove1, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, mandapandabug, Jane Volturi Au1, BrowneyedShamer and TearfullPixie for the reviews.  
And a special thanks again to firstForward, for fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Joey watched as Mister Bennett pulled the gun from a holder around his upper body like a police officer might have. He could see Seto pale slightly but he still didn't really look afraid. The man truly MUST believe himself invincible and was in urgent need of a therapist to remedy that fact. Joey was standing by now, moving nearly automatically but he knew that he could never get over there in time. The gun was already pointing towards his dragon's heart. _Like hel____l I__'ll____let __you hurt MY dragon! _Was all Joey could think as he moved his arm to throw the book he had still in his hand towards the mans hand hitting his wrist and causing him to drop the gun and look towards Joey.

He had forgotten all about the blond man sitting there quietly but now that he noticed him again he froze in fear at the face he saw. The amber eyes ablaze with anger and his face looking like he was about to rip him into pieces with his bare not hands. He ran, no nearly jumped towards him, and punched him right in the face. Mister Bennett fell to the floor from the sheer force of the impact of the blond's fist. He turned half way to stop his fall with his hands but as soon as he was more or less on all fours he felt a knee connect to his spine and he fell all the way hitting his chin against the hard unforgiving floor. One of his arms was moved behind his back and twisted so far up that he whined out in pain.

"That's timing." Joey said with anger in his voice. "I needed to let some steam out anyway." The man whined again as Joey grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to pull his head up just to slam it down again as hard as he could. _How dare Kaiba risk his life like this in front of me, that stupid arrogant, spoiled, foolish, proud, annoying, idiot! Just wait till I get to you dragon you're going to regret ever being born! _Joey thought while letting some of his anger out on the man he held captive.

In the meantime Joey heard his dragon's voice, "Hello, this is Seto Kaiba." Joey tuned to see Kaiba sitting in the same spot still with his bloody drink looking like nothing had happened, apart from the fact that he might have been a slight bit more pale around the nose, as he held his phone to his ear. "You are, like always, too late for the action but can pick up another one that tried to kill me, most likely the man behind the other considering that he just had lost his temper, and has the money to pay the other one. Oh and you might want to hurry, my bodyguard seems to be in a bad mood today and the man might end up unconscious if you don't hurry up." And he ended the call without waiting for a response.

"You should phone my boss too." Joey said still sounding more than just a bit upset and the man beneath him whined after feeling the nails from one of Joey's hands bore into his shoulder and the ones from the other dig into the wrist of his arm that was still painfully twisted on his back.

"Why?" Seto just asked but started to dial anyway.

"Because once I can let go of this guy you'll need a bodyguard to protect you from me! You knew he was behind it, you planned him to flip, you made him lose his temper!" Joey accused his dragon.

Seto watched his blond's wolf face and thought, _I better remember to never let myself end up alone with a cranky wolf. _"Maybe," Seto admitted, "but I knew you could handle him."

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Joey pointed out, "I was on the other side of the room, I could have been too late did you ever think about that?"

"No," Seto admitted, "like I said I knew you could handle him."

Joey wanted to punch him but the only one who got to feel his anger was the still whimpering man he held, and who now got to feel the blond's nails with even more force as Joey clawed his fingers into his wrist and shoulder. The nails already starting to draw a bit of blood from the mans unprotected wrist, while the cloth was keeping his shoulder a little protected from the blond's sharp nails. "You are a stupid, arrogant, fool." Joey just said, for now unsure as to what else to throw at him first. How could he have done this, did he not know how afraid he had been for him, and what it might have done to him if he had missed the wrist as he had thrown the book? He could have watched his dragon die, and he just sat there absolutely relaxed not giving a bloody damn about it at all.

It took a while till the police arrived and by that time Joey had calmed down a little but had hardly spoken a word and considering the expression Joey still had, Seto had decided to avoid getting into his wolf's focus of attention for the moment. At least until the police were present. But he had Joey's boss informed about what had happened. Without mentioning that it had been a set up on his side. The police first took the man, that was still whining and terrified of Joey, out of the room to a car to the station. Joey and Seto were questioned at the same place and by that time Joey's boss was present as well and smiling towards Joey who still looked thoroughly pissed. His boss walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Joey looked angrily at Seto and said, "He is wrong, wrong in his head. He absolutely lost it."

"What do you mean, because he can stay so calm?" The boss asked.

"No, because he fucking planned it. He freaking used himself as bait. The whole bloody time he stayed calm while waiting for the idiot to attack him and what made matters worse, he left the only place I could be way too far away, if he had said something I could have told him to move things around, but no mister invincible thinks he knows everything and doesn't need to talk about such things with others. He just provoked the man that he KNEW wanted him dead! Hell he was so nasty that I would have shot the jerk. He was more lucky than anything else, he would have gotten shot if I hadn't thrown a book and luckily hit the guy." Joey explained angrily.

"What makes you think he would have done that?" Joey's boss asked looking worried.

"Trust me," Joey said, "I heard it in the way that he talked with him, and why else would he want me there, he didn't want a bodyguard from the start and most of all not at home or work, where he had his security walking the area and cameras recording everything. He had been planning this! And afterwards he even admitted it to me before the police came." Joey tried to imitate Seto's voice in an unfaltering way as he added, "I knew you could handle him." Joey turned back to his normal voice as he finished, "You can handle him my ass, I should have let him shot the jerk, how could he do that? It was more than foolish he hadn't even said a word to me before, hell he wasn't even there when the guy arrived!" Joey's anger was building up again as he reviewed what had happened for his boss.

The boss looked for a moment at Joey but then walked towards Seto followed by Joey who wouldn't want to miss this for the world as his boss's death glare hit Kaiba . "Is it true that you used yourself as bait and hadn't informed me or Joey beforehand? Was this planned?"

Joey glared at Seto, still mad at him and Kaiba started to fear that he might have messed up his plan a little with this stunt, but he hadn't seen a way around it. "I wasn't sure if he was behind it, I only assumed. And I also couldn't be sure if he would have had the guts to actually pull a gun on me. I had mostly just assumed him to slip up and say something wrong but yes I knew that there was a chance it might turn out like this and was trying to anger him."

After hearing it once again, and this time having his hands free, Joey actually moved his right arm to punch Seto, but his boss held onto his wrist millimeters before his fist could connect with Seto's face, who hadn't even flinched.

Joey was about to complain about it but then he saw the anger on his boss's face.

"Mister Kaiba, this is not acceptable. Joey is a junior, he is young and doing such a job in itself is a huge responsibility, especially for someone of his age and to bring yourself in such danger on purpose is inexcusable. Have you thought about how it would be for him if something would have happened to you for a second? He would probably blame it on his own failure in not protecting you efficiently and that is a hard situation to be in." He said and continued sounding even more threatening than even Kaiba ever had. "And I should warn you that if you ever intend on doing something like that again without informing me from the beginning, then it will be my fist that will hit you and trust me, no one can stop that and it will do MUCH more damage then Joey's."

Joey had never seen the man so mad but Seto still looked indifferent and ignored it completely as he said, "By the way since I assume that he is the one that paid the other I should be reasonably safe without a bodyguard so I won't need your services any longer."

Joey's boss looked at him for a moment but said, "Fine, but remember what I said in case you ever need our services again." after that he looked towards Joey and asked, "If you want I can give you a ride home kid, I go through the area anyway."

Seto answered before Joey could and said, "That won't be necessary."

Joey's boss looked sceptically at Seto, surprised not only about what his answer was, but also that it was him to give it. But Joey just glared at Seto while he said, ignoring Seto's previous answer completely, "Just a second I have some stuff here, since I didn't know what he had wanted me here for, so I'll get them and then happily get a lift home."

Seto stared at him for a moment. He was supposed to stay. The month wasn't over and he could at least let him explain couldn't he? Seto had to at least try and persuade him to stay and so he said, "Please stay for a little longer at least, I know that it wasn't right, what I did, and I would like to make it up to you."

Joey looked at him still upset and angry as he said, "Not today, trust me, you do not want to be alone with me today."

And then he left the room to come back with a backpack a moment later and said to his boss, "I'm ready, let's go."

He was just about to walk out of the room again as Seto said, "Stay," holding onto one of his wrists, "Let us at least talk about it. Let me explain why I didn't have another choice."

Joey turned to look at the brunet CEO and the way his face looked, Seto decided he better let go of his wrist immediately. "Do not dare to hold onto me when I want to go EVER again! Or I swear it will be the last thing you do." Joey said in a quiet but threatening voice.

"I just want a chance to explain in peace." Seto explained hoping to persuade the blond into staying and letting him explain.

"If you want to explain in peace then you better let me calm down first because right now I fear that if I'm left alone with you, you're going to end up a few weeks in the hospital, that is if you get lucky enough to survive, got it?" Joey warned him before leaving with his boss and Seto decided to just try and talk some sense into him the next day at school. In his opinion he was completely overreacting and makings things unnecessarily complicated again. But at least he wasn't his bodyguard anymore and now Seto could try and get him to admit to his friends what was going on between them or ensure they find out themselves, by accident of course.

* * *

**Please Review**

To snapekicksass and ShadowPrincess96, I only said Joey wouldn't be able to run across, he wasn't shot by the end of the last chapter...and still isn't :P Can't let poor Kaiba get hurt again.

To mandapandabug, remember I wrote at the end of the last chapter that this one was written and all and that´s the truth, so I didn't steal the THROW THE BOOK idea, but you must have invaded my mind so... GET THE HELL OUT :P hope you liked the way I wrote it with the book.

To Jane Volturi Au1, is it that short? This story alone has 10 shorter chapters... maybe it felt shorter because auf the suspense that was building up? Don't know, hope this one isn't too short for your liking, because it is a little shorter than the last one, but that for I usually update fast. And I personally like it better when a story has many short chapters than having breaks when reading it, even so I never get how some have just a few hundred words in a chapter, I usually half my chapters at some point and then have cliffys, because I don't want to get too much over 4000 words, anyway, hope you like this chapter.

To BrowneyedShamer and TearfullPixie, like I wrote he was too far away to run over, so he couldn't take the bullet for Seto, but you two got me inspired, would either one of you mind if I use the Joey takes a bullet for Kaiba idea for another story? :P


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, snapekicksass, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Leviathan of the Sea, BrowneyedShamer and TearfullPixie for the reviews.  
And a special thanks again to firstForward, for fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Joey lay awake in his bed a pillow in his arms. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the moment Mister Bennett had pulled out the gun again. Just the ending was different, either he missed with the book or he didn't throw and tried to run. But whatever way he imagined it, Seto would always end up dead.

Joey was mad at himself for wishing to be with his dragon. For wanting to feel that he was still alive and well. He wanted to see and feel that Seto was all right but he didn't want to give in either. Seto deserved it,that he was angry at him. It was all his fault in the first place. Had he not put himself in danger then everything would be just fine now. But no, mister invincible thought that it would work out fine for him, so why should he consider the feelings of others.

Still Joey knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away from him for long and was even more upset about that. If he already had trouble just because he wasn't with him for one fucking night how the hell would it be if the month ended and he would dump him? He wasn't sure anymore if he even could dump him, he couldn´t even speak of wanting to.

For a while Joey tried to think of reasons why he should dump him and just forget it all ever happened. And it was easy. He was a jerk, arrogant, a jerk, spoiled, a jerk, he only thought of himself, a jerk, treated him like a dog (at least he used to), a jerk, mean to his friends oh and had he mentioned, he was a jerk!

Still Joey had promised to give him a fair chance and that for he decided to think about positive things, certain never to find any. But he had to admit that he could soon think of something. He was hot for starters. But that wasn't all that came to his mind. He had to think of many moments where they had bickered and he actually had enjoyed it. It had been rather fun to drive his dragon nuts at times. And the fight afterward that always would turn into a fight of a different sort was definitely something really positive.

But Joey also enjoyed the smile he would sometimes get, even so it was more often than not a bit of an arrogant smirk, but sometimes it was a real laugh. And like the first time Joey had seen him laugh, right at the first party he had to attend as Katsuya with him, the brunet always looked really nice when he laughed. And some other small things Joey had to think about that he had not only found nice, but truly enjoyed and would miss. Like when he was at his dragon's lair and Seto would come home and Joey welcomed him, it felt nice, good and somewhat right. Even the awkwardness that was there sometimes and had become part of the routine was not too bad.

The last three dates had been really enjoyable too, as well as thoughtful. Seto had taken him to a concert because he liked classical music, he had taken him to a fancy restaurant where they played exactly that kind of music live, and he had taken him to a Duel Monsters movie. It had all been expensive too, that much was for sure, but it had also been thoughtful. And Joey knew that Seto wouldn't change the way he was. He also knew that Seto wasn't always spoiled, he had a tough childhood losing his parents at a young age and then having to look out for Mokuba wasn't easy for sure and from what could be heard Gozaburo wasn't exactly a dream daddy either. He sort of deserved to have the money and power now after all that. And he probably also wanted to enjoy his life a little after having had such a childhood. It also seemed rather normal that the CEO would get cranky with all that work and the problems that arose with it and that he didn't trust people was not really a surprise either, all things considered it was rather normal.

Joey turned in bed for the hundredth time that night, he knew that Seto had more or less already won. Joey might always win the little fights during the day, but Seto would win against his stubborn resistance and Joey knew it. But that didn't mean he had to let him win easy. He would still show him that he was mad at him the next day. And even if it was just to get back at him a little for the fright he had gotten after having to fear for his life. It wasn't right to just go ahead with such a plan without talking it through first. And Joey would not let it slide easily. After having made up his mind he quickly fell asleep. He was tired after all the stress and now his brain could relax a little, knowing that he would see his dragon the next day and that he would make up with him. After letting him worry a little.

Seto on the other end didn't get any sleep that night. He feared that he angered his wolf a little too much. And now tried to think of a way to make it up to him.

The next morning when Joey came down from his apartment to walk to school he nearly went right back up. Because in front of him was a limousine and no one else than Kaiba himself was standing right next to it, waiting for him.

"Hi." Was all the brunet said as he saw the blond walk out of the building.

Joey really turned and was about to walk back in as Kaiba said, "Why can't you at least let me explain?"

"Why should I?" Joey asked. "All there is to know is that you hadn't thought about how I would feel in that situation. If you had you would have told someone. Me or my boss, it doesn't matter but you could have told one of us."

"No, I couldn't." Seto insisted and added before the blond could build up too much anger to listen at all. "I couldn't tell you because if I had, would you have let me walk into that room? Probably not. And if I had told your boss he wouldn't have either at least not with you. And I didn't want anyone else. You should know how little I trust strangers and now you want me to trust just anyone with my life? And it needed to be done because how else could I get rid of the bloody goddamn killer the fucking police had done nothing but daydream. And I don't want to have to hide forever. I want you. And I want the world to know that you are mine and mine alone."

Joey stared at him. He had just indirectly said that he would trust him with his life, and he really had proven that one the day before. Joey looked at him and thought for a moment about what to say, as he still felt angry at the fright that Seto had caused him. And so he decided to just say, "That means what you want is more important than how I feel? I don't want anyone to know at the moment anyway and you know that. And I was worried and scared and don't get your fucking ego up I would have been worried for anyone else that I protect too."

Seto gave a sigh, but he walked closer to the blond and looked him deep into his eyes as he said, "I know you like me, more than you admit, so why do you fight it?"

"I think your ego is causing you hallucinations on that topic." Joey stated dryly, knowing how right Seto had been.

"You think?" Seto said and by now he was standing very close in front of the young blond.

"Nope, I know." Joey said trying to look like he really meant it.

"I don't believe you." Seto said and put an arm around his waist pulling him closer and he added, "Now tell me, if you had meant it, then why is your face all red now? And why can I feel that you're getting hot? And why haven't you already pushed me away?"

Joey stared into his blue eyes. He had missed him too much to just push him away, yet he didn't want to let him win, not that easily at least but he knew that there was no hiding right now. Still he said, "What if it's just sex for me?" His face turned even more red as he said this.

Seto looked him in the eyes for a moment still holding him close and then said, "You're not the type for that, you're a wolf and a kind one on top of that. And anyway, you blush at looks and touches and words, and if you just wanted sex, you wouldn't have welcomed me home so lovingly the last few weeks. And I will not give up until I get you to do so again."

Joey looked at him as Seto started to use one hand to play with his blond hair while the other was still around his waist. His blue eyes never left the amber ones in front of him. Joey couldn't help but think on his little list, he really was a jerk, but such a hot one, and he could be nice and charming if he wanted to be. "You don't deserve it." Joey stubbornly said.

"Maybe," Seto said in a quiet seductive voice, "but do you really want to risk what we had for the last few weeks just because of one thing? I just wanted to be able to tell the world that you're mine, and that I'm yours. I want you, I want you to be mine alone and forever. And you can't tell me anymore that I don't know you because I believe that I know you better than any of your friends. I know the true you, the one that doesn't play a role. So stop being mad already and forgive me and come back to see me tonight."

Joey looked at him and thought, _' So stop being mad already and forgive me'_,_what was that? An apology? Because if it was it wasn't a good one. _"Is that the best apology you can do?" Joey asked.

Seto stared at him for a moment before he said, "I wasn't apologizing and I won't do it either."

"You should." Joey said looking mad again.

"Why apologize if I don't feel sorry for what I did?" Seto asked.

"You should feel sorry." Joey said pushing against the brunet's chest to get away from him successfully.

"What for? That I got rid of the killer, which I'm rather relieved about. Or how about that you were worried, though it actually makes me glad that you cared enough to worry. What about the danger I was in, I believed in you and your feelings too much to believe that you would ever let anything happen to me so there was no real danger. That I can hold you here in the middle on the street since there is no one after me and you don't need to be my bodyguard anymore, again it rather makes me joyful. So what do you want me to feel sorry for?" Seto asked.

"How about for making me worry and afraid to lose you right in front of me? How about for hurting my feelings by first thinking about what you wanted and forgetting what I might feel altogether. I mean what would you feel if someone pointed a gun at me and you weren't sure if you could save me? If you thought you could never make it in time to the other side of the room, because you can trust me when I say, pulling a trigger is faster." Joey suggested still looking angry.

"If I apologize will you forgive me and come back tonight to see me again?" Seto asked the angry blond.

"Would you even mean it? No, you would only do it for the gain, a business deal where you get me out of it that's all isn't it?" Joey stared at Seto.

Seto looked at him and said, now mad himself, "No, I never meant to hurt you don't you see? I wanted it for us both so we can really be together and not just let it all stay a goddamn hide and seek game. I risked my live so what? I did it for us so that we could be together. What the hell else do I have to do that you get it into your incredibly stubborn head that I mean it all, that I want you, that you don't need to doubt my feelings, that yes I was a jerk and sure we fight all the time but get it into your head that I goddamn want you! And if I have to apologize fine I'll do it! And I would mean it because I really didn't want to hurt you. And my pride wouldn't stop me and that should mean something. Hell I don't even care that you've beaten me in every single one of our fights for dominance, I can deal with it because by doing that I get to be with you! So what the hell else do I have to do, to get it into your stubborn brain that I'm serious about this shit." Seto grabbed him by the shoulders now and looked him in the eyes as he continued, "What else do I have to do because believe me I will do it. I want you and trust me I will never give up, I want you because I fucking love you, you idiotic wolf."

* * *

**Please Review**

And how might Joey now react to this oh so romantic love confession where he is called an idiotic wolf?


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, BrowneyedShamer, mandapandabug, snapekicksass, Akki, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Angel Dove1, Leviathan of the Sea, Jane Volturi Au1 and TearfullPixie for the reviews. (WOW long list today. Love you all)  
Special thanks again to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Joey stared into his dragon's blue eyes. _Did he just call me an idiot while telling me that he loves me? _He thought. Well this was Kaiba, and even so Joey was certain that if his dragon wanted to he could tell him something sappy and romantic and even pull a poem out of thin air, with his genius brain it would be nothing, but it wouldn't truly be him then, and after all, Joey wasn't the sappy kind of guy either. But he still didn't like to be called an idiot.

"Honestly, did you have to insult me in your love confession?" Joey asked.

"You always insult me calling me a jerk or bastard or something like that too. So I'll stop being a jerk and insult you the same day you stop being stubborn and knowing you that will never happen." Seto stated.

"You really are a jerk." Joey said with a little smile as well as a little kiss. He did feel sort of happy that Seto had wanted it for them even if it was stupid and dangerous and had scared the hell out of him. And he also was proud that Seto had so much trust in him.

Seto was glad that he managed to get a smile from his wolf again and pulled him closer with his arms around the smaller one's waist once more as he said, "I know that you have feelings for me anyway my stubborn wolf. Now tell me, will you be with me again tonight, and tell your friends about us?"

"I won't tell them yet. I told you that I wouldn't do it until I decided if I wanted to stay with you at the end of one month and so far it has been just over three weeks. And you really need to be more patient." Joey informed him adding, "And I don't know if I can spend the night with you since I told my dad what had happened at your place, with the killer I mean. I will have to think of another reason to stay over at your place, but if I can, I'll be there. And in case I can't I'll send you a message tomorrow and see when we can meet up in the afternoon or evening without interfering with your work or my pack-life all right?"

Seto sighed and said, "Fine. Maybe you could just tell your dad the truth? About us I mean. What would be so bad about it?"

"I'm still not sure if I'll stay with you. And I don't want to have to explain everything once I break up." Joey said.

"Oh come on! You love me we both know it why would you break up with me? You enjoyed the last few weeks and I'm sure that you missed me a little last night too!" Seto complained with an angry and slightly annoyed voice.

Joey just smiled, "Don't get whiny, but just because you're sure that I love you, doesn't mean it's true, remember your ego might cause you to think that you're the greatest thing since mankind started but you aren't."

"I'm not whiny, I'm pissed that you have to be so stubborn." Seto corrected.

"All right if you say so. But about the stubborn part, I know that you love me even more because of that. After all you love a challenge don't you?" Joey said with a wide grin before adding, "But I got to run, I'm going to be late for school since I don't have a ride."

"You can come with me." Seto offered.

"And how will I explain that to my pack that I got a ride with the intruding dragon?" Joey asked with a grin.

_At least he still calls me dragon. _Seto thought as he said, "I could let you out a few blocks ahead, just to make sure that you won't be late because I doubt that you can still make it, you were running a slight bit late as you came out already and after our chat you won't be able to be in class on time."

"Since when do you care if I get in trouble?" Joey asked but walked towards the door of the limousine.

"Easy, since I want you at my 'lair' as early as possible and you getting into detention before being able to run wild with your pack might cause some delay." Seto explained with a little smug smile.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that it is for your own selfish desires?" Joey asked.

Seto just grinned a bit more while both sat down and answered, "Because you're getting to know me."

Neither of the boys noticed that a window of Joey's apartment had been open the entire time or that Joey's father had noticed some voices that were sounding angry at parts and had tried to listen to them towards the end of their conversation. But he hadn't heard everything that was spoken down there since he could not understand the more quiet parts. But he knew now that the sleepovers had not been for Mokuba's benefit.

Seto used the ride to school to make up a bit of the lost time from the night before and kept kissing his wolf until they were just around the corner. Since Joey's place was a good bit away they had made up so much time that they were early enough now that hardly anyone was in sight.

"See ya later." Joey said as he wanted to get out.

"Can't you stay a moment longer? We're early enough now." Seto tried to pursue his blond lover with a seductive voice.

"No I can't, I have to get out while there's no risk to be seen, when it gets closer to when school starts there will be too many people around." Joey explained but added, "See ya later dragon, maybe even tonight all right."

"Fine, see ya then wolfy." Seto said. Hoping that he really would come that night. He didn't have much time left and Joey was as stubborn as ever. But he was more certain that if Plan A wouldn't work, then Plan B would. It would not take long to get him hot enough for him to come running back to his dragon. He was certain of that.

Joey watched as the limousine disappeared in the distance and wondered if he should even try to go to his place or rather try to stay away to see how much he would miss him the second night around. Maybe it would be easier now.

"What the hell were you doing in Kaiba's limo?" Joey heard a familiar voice and turned to see Tristan in front of him.

_Shit he caught me. _Joey thought but tried to talk himself out of it by saying, "I was running late and ran, he saw me and offered to give me a ride, and now I'm early. What about you, why are you here so early and where is your little dice boy?" Joey hoped the distraction would work.

"He is either still home or on his way to school I guess. And now honestly what were you doing in Kaiba's limo, because I'm sure as hell not buying that HE would give YOU a ride just because you were late." Tristan said.

"He asked about Katsuya so I guess he had some selfish motives. How come Duke isn't with you and why are you early?" Joey tried again acting cool as best as he could.

Tristan still looked skeptically towards his friend as he said, "I'm early because I wanted to make sure to be here before you so I could talk to you in private a little. And Duke isn't with me for the same reason and anyway, it's not like we're living together, we're in high school after all and have a different way to school."

"I see." Was all Joey said worried about what he might want to talk to him about and hoping the topic wouldn't go back to his dragon.

"I'm worried. You're strange. Yugi and Yami said that they know a part of it but not enough to really explain it all and that they were still worried too. And so am I. What's wrong with you man?" Tristan asked leaning against a wall. They had plenty of time to talk since Joey had been so early.

"What could be wrong? I'm fine really." Joey said.

"Ya right, you are in a dream world more often than not. And even so I didn't say anything at the time I did notice that you actually got us all to keep an eye on Kaiba. Joey I'm not as stupid as you might think. Now be honest, back in the summer where we both did that training camp in the hope to become bodyguards, did you really fail?" Tristan asked and Joey was surprised, he knew that Tristan had the information to maybe figure it out but he still hadn't expected him to actually do so.

Joey looked to the floor a bit ashamed. He had felt bad for lying to his friend at the time and still didn't like doing it. "What do you want me to say now? You know that, even if you were right, I can't say a thing and I can hardly prove you wrong."

Tristan looked at his friend for a while longer and then said, "Joey? Is Katsuya your alias when you pretend to be a girl on the job?"

Joey blushed and said, "What makes you think that?"

"It would make sense. You have been strange ever since that started with Katsuya and after someone shot at Kaiba in school it got worse. And may I point out that if I can believe Yugi who was in the same class, you were the one that just happened to cause him to fall in that exact moment, saving his life in the process. It all fits together." Tristan said.

Joey sighed. Tristan had noticed way more than he had given him credit for. "Okay you win but don't tell anyone I beg of you, you know that no one is supposed to know."

"So you really are Katsuya and Kaiba's bodyguard?" Tristan asked just to make sure that this was really true.

"Yes I am." Joey just said hoping that Tristan would not get the rest and not talk to Yugi or Yami about it. If one of his friends would talk to the other about what they knew it wouldn't take them long to add one and one up to reach two.

"What a relief." Tristan said and after a questioning look from Joey he added, "I mean the way that he had started to behave in school it nearly looked like he wanted to get someone hot and after the way you wanted us to keep an eye out for him, and don't get mad now that I even thought it, but I feared that you might be banging the guy or at least that he is trying to do so with you."

Joey blushed and said, "I just asked because he was in real danger and it was my job to keep him safe."

"Sure, I mean anything else would just be sick. To let the guy get to you after everything he has done would be more than sick. He is just such a jerk." Tristan said.

"I know." Was all Joey could force out while the blush on his face turned into an even darker red.

Tristan watched his friend's face still wondering why his face had turned into such a dark red. The brunet decided to be quiet for a while to see how Joey would react now and they started to walk towards the school building.

Seto was relieved as he saw his blond lover walk around the corner. He had been worried about what was taking him so long. He left his limousine and watched over to the blond that was already flanked by Tristan. He smiled at Joey a little and was glad as the blush that had for some reason been there from the start now only deepened.

"Joey? You didn't start liking the jerk did you?" Tristan asked after seeing the increase in his friend's blush after this little encounter.

"What? What makes you think that?" Joey asked.

"That's not a no. Joey please tell me that you aren't falling for such an ass. He always insults you!" Tristan said.

And again all Joey could get out was, "I know."

"Joey," Tristan looked worried, "Just please tell me what is going on between you two!"

"Nothing is going on. He seems to be curious about the changes, you know with the accent and all, it seems like he isn't happy with not knowing something. And well I'm exhausted, you would understand if you had to work your but off to keep him safe. He isn't making it easy I already had to save his sorry ass twice! And the second time he provoked the man into shooting him I swear I should have let the guy get himself killed he deserved it." Joey said trying to get angry again at the way Seto had risked his life to make it more believable.

"I see, just tell me if he makes you work too much, I'll kick his butt for you then, after all I'm not his bodyguard and I doubt he'll pay you to save him from a simple school fight, that should be embarrassing but then again maybe you should that would piss him off big time." Tristan mused relieved that it was nothing going on between Joey and jerk face Kaiba.

* * *

**Please Review**.

And how will Joey's friends find out about Seto and Joey? Will Joey's dad say something or will Tristan, Yami and Yugi talk to each other and tell the others the missing pieces of the puzzle?

Also now I have a #1 Fan named BrowneyedShamer, I LOVE YOU! And BrowneyedShamer wants a sequel. I do have some funny, some fluffy and some action filled ideas but no plot line yet. But I might make a drabble collection about Joey just being either Seto's personal bodyguard or Joey being Kaiba's head of security, including that he is his personal bodyguard and also being able to boss around all the others working for the security. (I guess Joey would LOVE that second one) But who knows, maybe I do still get an idea for a plot line. Let me know if you're with BrowneyedShamer on this!

Also, since most had his reaction very physical and I agree that would be his character, I had said at the start that he had learned a lot and worked a lot to get to where he is now and Seto had admired the fact that he could talk to Katsuya without deepfrying her brain when 'she' tries to actually understand him. That for I wanted them to have a more verbale conversation, due to the change in Joey's life. Hope it isn't too OOC for you guys. I did put in a bit of kissing just for you and making out in the limo.

And as a last point, I'm a bit early today because I'll be busy later and I don't have the next chapter back from firstForward yet and don't know if I have time to make the suggested changes when I do get it back, I try to update it as soon as I can but can't promise to get it done by tomorrow the usual time. But you know me, I won't keep you waiting for too long and get it here as soon as possible. And the end has been written now, there will be two more chapters and the start for the next story is written and for the fans of my other story "Dream team", the next chapter is written too (is with mandapandabug for spell / grammar check), I've had a very productive weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to snapekicksass, TearfullPixie, ShadowPrincess96, Jane Volturi Au1, Favrite of Chaos, BrowneyedShamer and mandapandabug for the reviews.  
Special thanks again to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Tristan kept a close eye on Joey's behaviour towards the brunet. He still didn't believe it possible for them to end up together but the signs were still there. Joey might have said something about it being hard work, but the way they looked at each other made him unsure if that was all that was truly going on. And if he was dating Kaiba, Tristan feared that it would be Joey that got hurt in the end.

But there wasn't a moment that he could talk to him alone again during that day. And so he decided to try again that afternoon, when the whole gang was to meet up at Joey's place, and if he talked to Duke he would leave without Tristan and as soon as Yami and Yugi were out of there he would talk to him again. It couldn't be that he was seriously into the stupid jerk of a CEO. There must be something else, maybe Kaiba had something on him and was forcing him to do something. Yes that must be it and he would help his friend out of whatever Kaiba had gotten him into. And the jerk would pay for it.

But for now there wasn't much he could do other than keep an eye on his best friend.

During the whole day Tristan noticed that Kaiba was definitely trying to get someone hot and the way he kept looking at Joey it was clear who that someone was. And the way Joey would blush all the time he worried that Seto had indeed gotten into his friend's head. He would have to have a serious talk with Joey and get him to see what a jerk Kaiba was and that it would never work not to mention that he shouldn't even want to date such an ass. There were millions of reasons why he was too good for the jerk. Tristan already planned to take Joey out more often so that he could find a real guy or girl and not an ass. He needed a proper boyfriend or girlfriend, before Kaiba could get into his pants.

But Tristan wasn't the only one that noticed the behavior of his friend nor Kaiba's. Yami and Yugi did too and once again Yami suspected that it was the CEO that the blond had fallen for. Joey might have said that Kaiba could have Katsuya if he could get him but obviously he didn't want Katsuya, he wanted Joey, now the only questions left in his mind were since when and why? Just a few days before Seto had been seen with Katsuya on a date to see a movie and now he was flirting like mad with Joey. He couldn't help but wonder what game Seto played with the two blonds. And he too intended to talk to Joey once he got a chance.

Later that day Joey sat with his friends in his room and played some video games he had. Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Duke were all there. So far Joey hadn't decided if he would go to Seto and just enjoyed the distraction his friends had to offer. They were all playing a racing game, all but Yugi since only 4 at once could play he had decided to stay one race out and then switch with someone. The four gamers sat right in front of the TV on a nice soft carpet. While Yugi sat a little behind Yami on Joey's bed watching his boyfriend who was winning the race. Closely followed by Joey, then Duke and the last was Tristan.

Yami was just over the finish line as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Joey said assuming that it must be his dad, and of course he was right about that.

The older man walked in carrying a bottle of coke and five glasses. "Hey guys who is winning?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yami is but I was second." Joey informed him and added, "And thanks for the drink dad. You're the best."

"I know, but I wanted to ask you something." He said and Joey looked up at his dad questioningly, "Since you made up with Kaiba this morning I was wondering if you going to spend the night with your boyfriend again or here? Oh and honestly you could have told me that you were a couple instead of pretending it was only a sleepover with Mokuba."

Joey's face turned a dark red as he said, "You misunderstood something dad. Honestly please there is nothing between me and Kaiba."

"Yeah right, you just hugged him and he told you that he loves you and you made up after he did something inconsiderate I didn't get what that was about just that you were stubborn like always, poor guy." Joey's dad said while all of his friends stared at him. Yami and Yugi a were smiling a bit and Tristan was absolutely shocked.

Tristan was still the first to find his voice as he said, "You´re freaking kidding me, you can't honestly let Kaiba bang you."

"Your friends didn't know?" Joey's father asked, and upon seeing his son shaking his head he said, "Sorry, I thought they probably knew, anyway, I better leave you guys alone then." And with that he was gone while Tristan still stared at his friend.

"I can't believe you Joey, How can you go out with the jerk? He is such an ass, he's the worst." Tristan said.

"I know." Joey said again, like he had that morning as he had talked to Tristan.

"Why the hell are you sleeping with such an ass, you can do so much better I mean come on, really he is a jerk he never did anything but humiliate you and now you let him bang you?" Tristan went on.

But Yami interrupted after a moment pointing out, "I'm more wondering, since when you two are into each other I mean just a few days back he was out with Katsuya and I mean that is your ex isn't it?"

"No it is Joey, it's an alias it's complicated but trust me Joey IS Katsuya." Tristan informed the ancient Egyptian man.

"Oh great Tristan, thanks, really you honestly believe that I don't have to explain that one and now tell me how am I supposed to do that?" Joey complained.

"Let your boyfriend explain it he paid for the whole gig so he is allowed to tell who he wants to." Tristan pointed out.

Joey just rolled his eyes and said, "But I don't want to have to ask Kaiba anything, and quit calling him my boyfriend."

"I thought he freaking was or are you two just fucking each other? I mean didn't your dad say something about him telling you he loves you?" Tristan said sounding upset.

"Wait," Yami said and asked Joey, "You are Katsuya? How, and why?"

"You see? You see what you did, Tristan? How the hell am I supposed to tell him, without telling him what I'm not allowed to tell him, ahhh just leave it. There is nothing between me and Kaiba." Joey ranted wishing he could turn back the time to before his dad had spilled everything. But unfortunately that wasn't possible.

Yugi said, "You know Tristan, maybe we shouldn't be talking bad about their relationship, if Joey loves him we should be more supportive of him."

"I'm not in freaking love with Kaiba so quit it." Joey nearly shouted.

Every pair of eyes was on him and it was quiet. And after a moment to calm his nerves Joey said, "At least I don't think I am, I'm not really sure if I love him and he talked me into giving it a try and see that is all so I'm not really together with him, I just spend some time with him."

"And, since when and how much longer are you letting him fuck your brains out?" Tristan asked.

"Don't say it like that, it's nothing like it." Joey stated remembering how he had once talked about it with Kaiba and wondering why it bugged him so much that Tristan now was putting it the same way.

"What do you want me to call it then?" he asked.

"Don't know but it's different, just, give him a chance, he still is a jerk and an ass and has serious ego problems but he can be nice if he really wants to be." Joey said.

Tristan looked doubtfully to Duke who said, "I think we will have to give him a chance, after all it will be Joey's choice in the end and we either will have to deal with it or our friendship will be in trouble."

Yugi nodded and said, "Duke is right, it is Joey's choice and no matter what it will be, I'll be 100% behind him."

"Can you guys do me one favour?" Joey asked them and after they all just looked at him questioningly, he asked, "Don't let Kaiba know that you all know, I want to sort of get back at him for something, he really pissed me off and even so I half way made up with him he really doesn't deserve to get what he wants, which happens to be that you all know about him and me."

They all looked a little confused but after a moment Tristan said, "If I can do you a favour and piss off Kaiba at the same time, you can count me in, but I really wonder what he has done to piss you off enough to want to get back after making up with the guy."

"It's complicated and I can't talk about it, not now anyway." Joey just said to him.

"I'll help you, even so I too wonder what he has done to deserve it." Yugi said and wondered what was behind it all. Duke and Yami also agreed to pretend not to know anything for the time being.

"I still think he isn't good enough for you, he is such a jerk." Tristan said.

"I know he can be a jerk but he didn't have an easy life either and with the business and all he needs to be tough. And he can be nice too, if he wants to be." Joey said.

"You said that you don't love him so why are you protecting the jerk so much?" Tristan asked, suspiciuos by his friend's words.

"I don't love him, but I got to know him better and so I have a better understanding of him now." Joey explained.

"Still what would you say if we all went out tonight to see if we can find someone less jerk like for you." Tristan offered and Joey didn't need to think about it at all.

It would piss Kaiba to know that he went out with Tristan who wanted to find him a date so he said, "Sure count me in."

Everyone decided to come along. And even so all of them were still curious about the big secret that Joey still kept, at least all but Tristan, they settled to give him some time before trying to get the next piece out of him and started playing the game again.

Later that evening at around 7, as Joey's friends were still there his phone rang. As he looked on his display he could read dragon and groaned before answering, "What's up?"

"Are you coming?" Joey heard his dragon ask sounding annoyed already.

"Can't talk I'm busy right now, but I doubt that I'll get around to it, but we'll see." Joey just said.

"Is the fucking pack still with it's alpha?" He asked and Joey had to stifle a laugh.

"Right on target. But watch what you call them ." Joey confirmed.

His friends were watching him and Tristan was surprised at the smile that was around his friend's lips and the happy look in his eyes. They all assumed that it was Kaiba on the phone and Tristan would have never guessed that he would ever see Joey look so happy because the jerk phoned him.

"Are you coming later? I'm home already." Seto said on the other end.

"Don't know, I'm going out with them tonight." Joey said.

"Why?" Seto just asked sounding like he wasn't very pleased with the thought of his wolf running wild in the nightlife of Domino City.

"Tristan thinks I might be lonely and wants to help me find someone nice." Joey said.

"Tell him to butt off, you have someone." Seto complained, sounding truly irritated by now.

"Emphasize the NICE." Joey said with a wicked grin. Torturing Seto was so much fun.

"But you have someone, so tell him to butt off." Seto insisted.

"No can do, after all that would just be troublesome with explaining things." Joey said and his grin got even bigger. He would have so much fun tonight thinking of his furious dragon. Joey felt sorry for the poor people who were in his house with him, as he would be in a dangerous mood that night.

"Come home." Seto ordered.

"If you want to be that rude, go fuck yourself. Good night." And Joey just ended the call and turned his phone off for the moment, certain that Seto would try again.

Tristan laughed and said, "That's my man, to hell with Kaiba, let's have fun tonight."

* * *

**Please Review**

Well the cat's out of the sack, or rather the dragon.

Now who agrees with "Torturing Seto was so much fun"? Because I sure as hell do! XD And trust me, I will continue.

And I would like to wish ShadowPrincess96 all the best, because she is journeying to the terrifying land called Exam! *shiver* I hate that place and pray for her. *cry*

mandapandabug said "Kaiba better work on getting Tristan to like him a little bit more if he wants Joey to be comfortable dating him." Considering the "...to hell with Kaiba..." from him at the end I doubt it possible.

And my #1 fan said "...Joeys dad should go on a date with them..." *imagine my dad joining me* AHHHHHHHHHH *hides shivering under a duvet*

Well one more chapter to go! *cry* I will miss this story. But the next one will be up right after this one finishes, the first chapter is written!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to snapekicksass, Angel Dove1, everchangingseasons, mandapandabug, BrowneyedShamer, TearfullPixie and ShadowPrincess96 for the reviews  
Special thanks again to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Joey got ready for the night out, certain that Tristan's plan would fail, because he had to admit that he liked Kaiba much more than he had been willing to admit. The fright he had gotten when he nearly lost him was proof of that. And even so he wasn't sure if his feelings were quite as strong as the brunet's ones, he didn't want to be apart from him again. The thing he liked most was that he was so possessive of him. It made Joey feel special like he had never felt before. No one had ever wanted him as bad as Kaiba clearly did and he loved the feeling and as well as the attention he got from his dragon.

With those thoughts he got dressed in a red shirt and black leather pants. Just before he left he turned his phone back on but he had to turn it right back off. He had gotten just about a hundred text messages and missed calls from his dragon. _Unbelievable_ he thought but had to smile. Feeling great again at the proof of how much effort Seto put into getting him and he decided not to torture him too much, but maybe just a little for scaring him so much.

Tristan had chosen a night club and it was packed. They had trouble finding a space at the bar but eventually got one. Once there it didn't take long before a nice looking girl talked to Joey and asked for a dance with him. Joey was surprised that she was taking the initiative and talked to him first but liked it in her and danced with the hot red haired girl. She was a great dancer, maybe even better than Seto had been, but she was quiet. Joey tried to talk to her a little asking her what she liked but she would just ask him the same and then agree on whatever he said. She was way too submissive and boring, but not as pig headed as Kaiba was and after one dance Joey thanked her for it and went right back to the bar.

He was just back for two minutes before noticing that Tristan was making some gestures but he didn't understand what it was about but just then, seconds after, a blond guy asked him to dance. He was feisty and wanted to be the one leading, but he wasn't even half the dancer Kaiba had been and he wondered what Seto might be up to and how many of his employees had been fired so far. He really felt sorry for them.

"Having fun?" Tristan asked whenever he returned to the bar to have a drink.

"Sure, I love it, we have to do this more often." He lied not wanting Tristan to get too disappointed, he would be disappointed enough once he had chosen Kaiba and none of the people he must be gesturing his way.

"And how was that guy?" Tristan asked about the blond that he had danced with, probably hoping to make Joey forget all about his CEO.

"Nice." Joey said and added, "But not a great dancer, you should see Kaiba on the dance floor."

Joey regretted having said that. Tristan rolled his eyes. Once again Joey noticed that Tristan was signaling someone to go and talk to Joey, to ask him for a dance or something. He really wanted for Joey to find someone other then a jerk like Kaiba.

Yami and Yugi smiled at Tristan's attempts and were both sure that it would never work. Both had thought for some time that the two would make a rather good pair, seeing that Joey was one of the few to talk back to Seto and actually challenged him, and that Seto could keep things interesting enough with their constant bickering that Joey wouldn't get bored out of his mind.

Tristan's little signals must have worked again, since another guy walked up to Joey.

"Hi, would you like to dance cutie?" Joey looked the guy up and down and thought that he looked nice, but the 'cutie' remark sort of pissed him off. He wasn't cute, he was wild, like the wolf that Kaiba had nicknamed him after. Still, this guy was brunet and had blue eyes, a bit like Kaiba just the hair was a bit darker and the eyes had a bit of green in them too.

"Why not." Joey still answered. Dancing was fun after all, and the guy did look nice.

And once on the dance floor Joey noticed that he was a good dancer as well and danced to a few songs with him. Still he was just a copy of Kaiba in Joey's opinion, and not as good as the original. In the end the guy tried to kiss Joey, but he turned his head a little so the kiss ended up on his cheek.

At this point no one had noticed another brunet enter the club. His blue eyes had found the blond mop of hair in an instant. But he didn't like what he saw at all. Someone else tried to kiss his wolf. The only upside was that his wolf had turned his head to stop the kiss from ending up on his lips but Kaiba knew that if he had wanted to, he would have been able to stop that fucking bastard's attempt completely. And so he decided to put a stop to it immediately.

"What's wrong?" Joey's dance partner asked him, surprised that he wasn't allowed to kiss the hot blond guy that was moving his body in such an attractive way.

"Just that I like to get to know someone first, and even so I'm sort of single, there is sort of someone, another guy that wants me to date him. My pal doesn't like him and I'm not sure about him either so. But I still don't want anyone to kiss me right now, since I'm not sure about him." Joey tried to explain hoping he wasn't hurting the other's feelings, he was nice after all.

"May I ask who this other is?" the young guy asked.

"Me." a angry voice behind Joey said. Joey turned and saw a very angry looking Seto Kaiba, dressed in his usual black clothing with his white coat.

"Wow, you're giving the saying 'speak of the devil' a whole new meaning, after all you are the devil aren't you?" Joey said and added, "What are you doing here anyway, my friends are here, so you shouldn't be."

"You didn't honestly expect me, after that call, to just sit at home and pray that Tristan fails?" Seto asked still sounding pissed beyond believe.

"Actually I did, since I didn't tell you where I would be. How did you find out?" he asked also sounding pissed.

"That was easy, I looked around in a few places till I found you." Seto stated dryly. "And now what was that with ?this idiot here" He asked pointing towards the other brunet that had dared to kiss his wolf and looked with his worst death glare at him.

"I swear I didn't know he was with you, bye." the brunet said and left quickly, hoping that Kaiba didn't know that he worked in his company, it was such a small position that he doubted him to even care, he just sorted and delivered mail to the different offices. As well as picking others up and delivering them to other offices or to the post office. And Kaiba's mails always went by his secretary. But he still didn't want to get any negative attention from him.

"Great now you did it, you scared away my dance partner! What did you do that for?" Joey complained.

"What kind of stupid question is that? He kissed you and you didn't even punch his lights out for trying." Seto said angrily.

"I get in trouble when I go around and punch people and I didn't let him kiss me on the lips so chill." Joey said.

"Chill? You want me to chill when you run around with your stupid pack and let them hook you up with NICE guys?" Seto said angry as well as hurt by now.

"Don't you trust me?" Joey asked.

"How, you're the one that always talks about dumping me." Seto pointed out and even Joey had to admit that he had a point there. Nevertheless the next thing Kaiba did went too far. He might enjoy his possessiveness up to a point, but he did not like it when Kaiba just suddenly grabbed him around his waist and threw him over his shoulder saying, "You're coming home with me now."

"LIKE HELL." Joey shouted. "PUT ME DOWN NOW OR I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT BIG TIME."

"Nope, if I put you down you'll just fight back, and if you fight now you'll only risk that I drop you so you better stay where you are and stop complaining." Seto answered carrying him like that towards the exit.

"Want to bet on it?" Joey asked and moved the white coat and grabbed onto Seto's pants to get to the back of his boxers and he yanked them up. Seto's knee buckled after so suddenly getting a wedgie and his torso also moved a bit forward, automatically putting Joey gently onto his feet. "You really should know by now that I have my own mind and I will not be bullied around by you."

Joey looked over to his friends to give Kaiba some time to recover. He saw Tristan nearly falling off of his seat at the bar with laughter. The rest of them where laughing too but not as hard as Tristan who gave him a thumbs up as he noticed that he was looking.

After a few moments Kaiba stood straight again and looked mad. Joey just looked at him coolly and asked, "Can you now listen in peace or do you want to piss me off again?"

Seto growled a bit and asked, "How can I stay cool when you still are that stubborn and refuse to admit that you like me at all?"

"And here I thought your oversized ego would protect you from jealousy." Joey said with a little grin before adding, "It should, after all to whom do you think I compared everyone that I danced with?"

Seto stared at him and smiled his smug smile saying, "So you finally admit that I'm better than the rest?"

"Nope, I do not, but I do admit that I like some of your flaws and the fighting a little." Joey admitted and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Even though he wondered about the reasons for the public kiss, Seto still enjoyed finally being able to kiss his blond lover in a public place and not having to hide at that moment. He put his arms around the blond and pulled him closer. As the kiss ended he asked, "I thought that we couldn't because your pack is present."

"It is, but they knew already before I came here." Joey informed him.

"They knew and still tried to get you with someone else? Do they have a death wish?" Seto asked looking angrily over to the pack at the bar. Tristan was still shaking with laughter not even having noticed the short kiss. And even so he wasn't the only one that was clearly amused, the others had noticed the kiss and that Joey seemed to have made up his mind. "Dice boy is going to single again." Seto said. He knew that it had been Tristan that had started the whole Joey needs a nice guy rubbish.

"Chill, at least now they know that this won't help to get between us." Joey said with a smile.

Seto stared at him and smiled a little before saying, "Does that mean you'll stop your stubbornness?"

"Never, at least not with the other things, but I admit, I do like you, even if I'm still not as certain that it is as much as you love me but I wouldn't have been so afraid of losing you if I didn't like you." Joey just stated.

"Then what was the wedgie for?" Seto asked angry again.

"For picking me up and trying to force me out of here, like I said I won't let you bully me around." Joey stated with a grin, he knew he had enjoyed it way too much.

Seto glared for a moment but then put his arms around the smaller one's waist and pulled him closer, asking, "So you're finally really mine?"

"For now yes." Joey grinned before kissing his boyfriend.

"Why for now?" Seto asked between two kisses.

"Because I know that we'll fight about something at some point, and we'll see how many fights we'll be able to make it through." Joey just stated.

Seto growled before saying, "Trust me no matter how bad the fights get, I'm not going to let you run off on me, it was way too much work to get you stubborn little wolf, I'm not going to let you run completely wild ever again."

"I was hoping you would say that." Joey said once again starting to kiss his now official boyfriend again.

-The End-

* * *

**Please Review**.

I decided now, that I´ll make a drabble collection as a sequel. And I'm nearly finished with the first one. :P Will be hot! And it will have how Joey's pack finds out that he is a bodyguard as well as how he gets his new job with Kaiba after high school. Hope you'll like it.

And thanks again for all the reviews I have gotten so far (140! WOW, YOU ALL ROCK!) and thanks for all that are yet to come and I hope to see you all again when the next story will come out tomorow at around the usual time.

And the next story will be...

**No one touches MY dog **

**Summary:  
**Seto Kaiba WANTS his Puppy Dog but never shows it until he sees him with another partner. From that day forward he will do anything he can with his money and power to get rid of all the competition and push his Puppy into a corner.

And for my fans... In case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of experimenting with my writing. With my last few storys I always had a diferent focus, like "Beloved Slave" was supposed to be emotional (I think I managed that), "Bodyguard" was supposed to be action (I think I got a bit sappy at points - oh well I love sappy), "Dream Team" is supposed to be cute and fluffy and funny (I think so far I'm good there) and the next one is sopposed to be... a bit erotic... but without detailed lamonds just a bit more or less half but just looks and thoughts and so on. Just so you know what to expact. It will still have some action and laughs in it, like the others had too and a bit of fluffy sappy stuff, just can't help myself there and it is a love story more or less. Anyway, I hope you'll follow that one too and will enjoy it.


End file.
